An Unforgettable Pair
by SherCullen71
Summary: This story is about Bella and Edward's lives before the tragic events of 9/11 and how their lives changed after 9/11.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

September

I woke up suddenly and realized just how early it was but I couldn t sleep anymore. I looked over at my amazing boyfriend, Edward, who was sleeping on his stomach. One arm was wrapped around my waist and the other hand was tucked up under his head. I quietly removed his arm from around my waist so I could get up without waking him up,  
since he didn't have to get up for awhile.

It was only five-thirty, so I grabbed my sketchbook and walked out onto the balcony. The sun was just beginning to come up, so I settled into my chair and started to draw the Twin Towers.  
It was something I normally loved to do, but today I just felt off. I looked out at the water and continued to draw.

I thought back to the summer and how great it was. I met Edward in May and we had moved in together by the middle of July. Some might argue that it was way too soon,  
but you just know when the time is right. I knew that Edward and I were perfect for each other; no one ever understood me as much as he did. We enjoyed the same music,  
the same style in art and let's just say everything else fit together too.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts and my drawing that I didn't hear Edward come out on to the balcony, until I felt his arms around me and his voice in my ear.

"Edward, what are you doing up? You still have time to sleep, Baby", I said looking into his amazing green eyes. He looked cute with his normally crazy reddish bronze hair sticking up more than usual.

"I know, Love, but I missed you. I woke up alone and the bed felt so lonely without you," he pouted.

"Aw, my poor baby was lonely," I said looking at him and biting my lip. I knew it makes him crazy, but I loved to do it.

"Come back to bed with me, Love," he said as he ran his nose along my jaw. "Please", he said kissing the spot under my ear.

"Mmm, Edward," I moaned as he pressed his body against mine. He knew just what he was doing to me.

"Bella," he whispered in my ear, "I need you so much."

"Edward, I can feel someone else is up this morning," I said as I pulled him back inside with me.

"You have no idea, how up he is, Bella," Edward said as we laid back on the bed.

Edward laid on top of me as his lips found mine and we kissed. He moved his tongue across my bottom lip, begging for entrance, which I willing gave him. His tongue slid into my mouth and our tongues danced together, neither one claiming dominance. Our hands found their way into each others hair, securing us to each other. I loved the feel of his hair in my hands. So soft and silky. Pulling him down closer, we broke apart to catch our breath. His lips never left my skin, they travelled down my jaw to my neck.  
He kissed his way down my neck, leaving open mouthed, wet kisses along the way.

He moved down the bed and started moving my shirt up. He placed open-mouthed kisses on my stomach, then he continued back up my body.

"Edward ", I whispered as he ran his nose up the side of my breast.

"Mmm, Bella, you taste so good," Edward murmured against my skin, as he slid my hardened nipple into his mouth. I arched my back, effectively pushing my breast further into his face.  
He reached across with his other hand and gently rolled the other nipple between his fingers.

I moaned loudly at the feeling. I could feel him smiling against my breast. Edward raised his head to look up at me. "God, you're so beautiful, My Bella," he said as he latched on to my other nipple. Sucking so gently as he played with the other one.

"Edward, I need more please," I whimpered. He slid his hand down and pulled my boy shorts off before he moved his hand down between my legs to feel the wetness there.

"Mmm, so wet for me, Love," he said softly.

"Always, only for you Edward," I replied as I pushed his boxers down as far as I could, then used my feet to get them off the rest of the way. I felt his hard length against my stomach.

"Edward. Please, Baby", I said.

"Anything for you, Love," he said as he lined himself up with my entrance. He slid slowly into me, filling me up inch by inch. It always amazed me at how well he fit inside me.  
It was like we were made for each other.

We made love slowly, loving the feel of each other. We kissed each other deeply as we moved together, each thrust brought us closer to the edge. I could feel that familiar feeling starting in my stomach.  
So close. I grabbed on to Edward's shoulders as I let go, screaming his name and rocking against him. I watched Edward fall over the edge, his hair falling into his eyes as he trembled against me and mumbled my name again and again. Edward laid on my chest as he regained his breath.

"Bella, I love waking up this way, " he said as he smiled up at me.

"Me too, Edward. I love you so much," I said as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I love you too, My Bella," he said kissing me as he pulled me up with him to shower. We washed each other, along with touching and kissing every inch of each other. I initiated round two while in the shower.

Once the water ran cold, Edward and I got out and towel dried each other. We got dressed, him in his work clothes and me in my sweats and his old college football jersey with his name on the back.

"One day, Bella, my last name will be yours," he said looking over at me as I pulled my hair up into a ponytail.

"Yeah, Edward, I m looking forward to it. Mrs. Isabella Cullen," I said reaching up to kiss his lips.

"It has a nice ring to it," he says as he walks us into the kitchen with a smirk on his lips.

I got out the cereal and bowls as he poured us juice and coffee. We ate in comfortable silence, as I thought about the weird feeling in my stomach. Everything felt odd to me that morning and I didn t know why. Usually, our friend Alice gets the weird vibes, but that day it was me. I d had this feeling since I woke up and I couldn't make it go away.

After we finished eating and Edward took our bowls to the sink, he looked over at our calendar and reminded me about my doctor's appointment.

"Thanks, Edward, I won't forget," I said as I wrapped my arms around him. "I wish you didn't have to go into work today," I said looking up at him.

"Me too. I'd rather stay here and make love to you on every surface in every room," he said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"I know you would, Edward," I said, "but you have to work."

I walked him to the door and he pulled me into his arms. "I'll see you tonight, Love," he said as he kissed me passionately.

"Okay. I love you, Edward," I said hugging him tightly to me.

"I love you too, My Sweet Bella," he said as he walked to his car. He got in, blew me a kiss and waved as he drove off toward Manhattan.  
I watched as he drove away and wished this horrible feeling would leave me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 2:

I walked back inside, and flipped the T.V on as I headed into the kitchen. Still feeling a bit odd, I loaded the dishes into the dishwasher and turned it on.

I walked into the bedroom and looked over at the unmade bed, I thought about Edward lying on top of me, naked and sweaty. How intense his eyes looked as he looked down into my eyes. I could feel the blush creep up my cheeks as I bent over to pick up Edward s shirt from where it dropped last night.

I pressed it up to my nose and inhaled his unique scent. Mmm, he smelled so good, like cinnamon and soap. My phone chiming, alerting me that I had a message, pulled me out of my thoughts.

I went over to the dresser to pick up my phone, and I looked down at it to see a text from Edward.

"Love, I m sitting at my desk thinking of you this morning. I love making love to you before work. I can t wait to see you tonight. I love you, My Sweet Bella. XOXO Edward"

I smiled at his cheesiness as I quickly texted him back.

"Edward, I love when we make love in the mornings too. Wish you were here now. I love you too. See ya tonight. XOXO Bella"

I finished straightening the bedroom and made the bed. I stepped out onto the balcony just as the phone rang. I picked it up and was greeted with Alice s hyper voice.

How can someone be so peppy so early in the morning? I thought as I pulled the phone from my ear and switched it over to speakerphone.

"Hey Alice", I said as I sat in the chair, moving my sketchbook to the table.

"Bella, are you going to be able to meet me for lunch today around one o clock?" she asked.

"Yeah, I should be done with my appointment by then," I said as I watched a low flying plane pass overhead.

"Great," she exclaimed joyfully. "What kind of appointment?"she asked.

"Your being quite nosy this morning, aren t you Alice?: I said a bit sarcastically.

"Yep, I always am," she said laughing, "And you love me for it."

"Sure, you think I do," I said with a chuckle. "But seriously, Alice, my appointment is no big deal.

I just have to get my birth control shot."

"Oh, okay, Bella," she said before she gasped, "Did you see that plane hit into Emmett s building?"

"No, but I did hear something," I said as I looked across the river to see black smoke coming from the

building.

"Oh, my God Alice, what s happening?" I asked frantically.

"I don t know, Bella, but I am going to try to call Jasper," she said as she hung up the phone.

I stood there looking at the towers, panic beginning to rise within me. I didn t know what to do.

I didn t know if I should try to call Edward, or just wait. I was confused and scared. What was going on?

I went back in to see what the news was saying. But they didn t really have to much information. Just that the plane was an American Airlines flight.

I grabbed the phone and dialed Edward s office number. It went straight to voicemail.

Not good, I thought to myself as I let the fear and panic take over.

He could just be in a meeting, or in the bathroom. Just calm down, I thought to myself as I went back out on the balcony.

I looked at the buildings, the smoke was thick, and black. I could hear the sounds of firetrucks in the distance.

This is so not good, I thought to myself as I dialed Edward s number again.

But this time I was greeted with the most wonderful voice ever.

"Good Morning, this is Edward Cullen. How may I help you?" he said.

"Edward, oh my God," I said as I let out the breath that I was holding. "Did you see the plane that hit Emmett s building?"

"Bella, calm down," he said in his velvety voice. "They told us about it and we are all fine. They are in communication with the north tower. Right now, they said we are to stay put, "he said calmly.

"I tried to call you and you didn t answer. I was so scared that something happened," I said frantically.

"It s okay, Love. I was down in Jasper s office helping him with something," he said.

As I stood talking to Edward and looking out across the water, I watched in horror as a plane slammed

into the South tower, a few floors above where Edward s office was.

I could hear people yelling and cursing. "Edward," I said.

"Yes, Bella," he said as calmly as he could.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. I was trying not to let the fear overtake me. It was quite frightening to see both the towers with smoke billowing out of them.

"Bella, Love, I need to go now! We are being called to evacuate the building," he said frantically. "I will call you as soon as I can."

"Edward, I love you. Be safe," I said quickly.

"I will and I love you too, Bella," he said as the line went dead.

Staring across the water, I said a silent prayer for all of the people in the towers, and especially for Edward, Jasper and Emmett. It was a quarter after nine, on a beautiful day in September. This is surreal. What was going on? I thought to myself as I crumbled to the floor and let the tears flow as the fear finally gripped a hold of me.

I don t know how long I sat there, just staring and hugging my knees to my chest, but I finally got up and ran to the my front door.

When I opened it, Alice was standing there with tears streaming down her face.

"Alice," I said grabbing a hold of her as we sobbed into each others shoulders.

"Bella, that plane hit their building, too. What the hell?" she said through her tears.

"I don t know, Alice," I said looking into her tear stained face. "All I know is this is not good."

Suddenly the odd feeling that I had all morning made sense. The thought hit me and I barely heard Alice asking what we should do.

As if on autopilot, I answered her, "I m not sure, Alice," I said, "Maybe try to get into the city, or stay here. I just don t know, " I said in a defeated tone.

"Bella," Alice said, "I think we should try to go into the city. What if we never get the chance to see them again?" she said through more tears.

"Oh my God! I don t even want to think about never seeing Edward again," I said as I thought about him.

I couldn t handle never seeing that smirk he always had, that crazy hair of his, or the way he always

knew how to touch me.

I felt Alice pulling me toward the door.

"Bella, I ll drive," she said as she picked up my purse and cell phone from the table by the door.

As we were walking to the car, we heard this loud, rumbling sound, and several people yelling.

We looked up to see the South tower of the World Trade Center crumble to the ground with a huge cloud of white ash flowing up into the air.

I fell to my knees and mumbled Edward s name as I hit the sidewalk.

Everything faded to black before my eyes.  
-

A/N- Thank you to Dandiegoose for being an awesome beta. Also thank you to Holly and Pauline(njnytwigals) for being an awesome encourager and inspiration. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- All characters are property of Stephenie Meyer, we just get to play with them.

Special thanks to Dandiegoose for being an awesome beta,who has helped me a lot. Also thanks to Eifeltwr for giving me a lot of help and support. Thank you for your words and creativity. Thanks to Karen E. Teague for her help with prereading.

*****Tissue Warning has been issued.**********Just in case, some have said you'll need it.

Chapter 3

(EPOV)

As I drove towards Manhattan, I thought back to earlier this morning. I had woken up in bed alone;  
Bella had been out on the balcony drawing. She was an amazing artist. With little effort I convinced her to come back to bed with me. We made love twice; once in bed and again in the shower. I still can t get over how perfect she is for me. I ve never felt this way about anyone.

We finally got dressed.I loved seeing her in my clothes, even if it was just my old football jersey. We ate breakfast in comfortable silence, each of us wrapped in our own thoughts. This was one of the things I loved about Bella, she never felt the need to fill empty space with mindless chatter.

When I placed our dishes in the sink, I glanced over at our calendar posted on the wall and reminded Bella of her doctor' s appointment that afternoon so she wouldn 't forget.  
When she walked me to the door, we kissed passionately before I headed toward my car.

The commute was the same, tedious actually, as my thoughts stayed on Bella. Her mood seemed off this morning. Perhaps she' s not happy living with me.  
I' m not always the easiest person to live with, just ask Emmett. He was my college roommate and he' d regale you on how I was an anal jerk most of the time.

No, I' m sure she d tell me if she wasn t happy. Maybe she' s just tired, she did get up early, I concluded as I pulled into the parking garage.

Emmett was just getting out of his truck as I got out.

"Hey Emmett," I called as I pulled my bag out of the backseat.

"Yo, Edward! What s the haps?" He bellowed as he jogged over to me, giving me our daily fist bump. Emmett had started the fist bump ritual back in college;  
he' d been trying to make me cool like him. Although, according to Bella I m even cooler than Emmett.

"Not much, Emmett. How' s things?" I asked as we walked.

"Good, no complaints here. Rose and I want you and Bella to come over for dinner this weekend." He mentioned as Jasper pulled up.

"Sure. Have Rose give Bella a call."

"Will do Edward," he said as he turned toward Jasper. "Hey Jasper! Are you and Alice free this weekend?"

"Yeah, I think so," Jasper replied as he readjusted the strap of his laptop bag on his shoulder.

"Good, Rose wants to invite you and Alice to dinner, along with Edward and Bella," he said as he started to walk toward the North Tower entrance.

"I ll let Alice know, but have Rose give her a call," Jasper called.

"Will do Jazz. See ya later guys," Emmett waved. Jasper and I waited for the elevator to go up to our floors in the South tower.

"What 's with you this morning, Edward?" he asked, looking over at me. You seem quiet.

"I don' t know, just thinking," I shrugged my shoulders.

Once inside the elevator, I asked him if Bella said anything to Alice about something bothering her.

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"I don t know. Bella didn' t seem like herself this morning. So I was wondering if she s not happy being with me," I rambled, running a hand through my hair.

"Edward, you and Bella have the kind of relationship the rest of us only dream about. You two are perfect for each other," he insisted.

"You think so?" I asked, my eyes searched his.

"No, Edward. I know so." He reiterated as the elevator dinged, we arrived at the 68th floor: Jasper' s floor.

"I' ll see ya at lunch. And don' t worry about it; women have mood swings, trust me! Alice is a wild roller-coaster sometimes," he laughed as the doors closed.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled as I rode up to the 71st floor where my office was. As soon as I stepped off the elevator, I grabbed a cup of coffee and walked into my office. I settled myself behind my desk and sent a text to Bella, like I did every morning. I glanced at the picture of us that was framed and sitting on my desk. It taken on our first date.  
Bella looked so beautiful, but then again when didn t she, I thought as my phone beeped.

It was a text from Bella. I smiled as I read her message. Maybe she is fine living with me, I mused as I slid my phone into my pocket.

Riley, an intern that was assigned to work with me, came into my office and told me that Mr. Whitlock needed some help.

"Let Mr. Whitlock know that I m on my way, I replied to Riley," grabbing my coffee and heading back down the elevator to Jasper' s floor.

"What s up Jazz?" I asked after entering his office.

"This new computer system locked me out of all of my files." He fumed before letting out a frustrated breath.

"Jazz, you had this problem the other day. All you have to do is use your password to sign in. It' s not that hard," I teased. We suddenly heard a loud, rumbling sound followed by a banging noise. It sounded a lot like an explosion.

One of our other interns ran in and explained that a plane had just hit the North Tower.

"Oh man, this is unbelievable," I said looking out the window toward the other tower. I could see the smoke billowing out from a gaping hole in the side of the building and paper raining down from the upper floors.

While in Jasper' s office, Emmett called and said that a plane hit the building, which we already knew. He was freaking out, which was totally understandable.  
He told us that he was fine and that he was on his way out of the building, and that he'd call when he was safe.

I left Jasper's office and returned to my own. The phone was ringing so I picked it up. "Good Morning, this is Edward Cullen. How may I help you?"

It was Bella, I smiled as I listened to her rattle on, before I could even say a word." Bella, calm down," I said calmly. They told us about it and we are all fine.  
They are in communication with the other tower, and they told us to stay put.

While I was on the phone with her, I heard another loud noise similar to the one from earlier, but this one was much louder. As the sound exploded, it felt like the whole building shifted. There were people yelling in the hallway; some were cursing as they passed my door.

"Bella," I said as calmly as I could so not to panic her any further," I need to go now. Something has just happened. I will call you as soon as I can. I love you too, Bella," I said as the line went dead.

'Shit,' I thought to myself. What is happening? All around me was chaos, people yelling, the air was filled with the smell of burning jet fuel. I could hear glass shattering from the outside and the floors felt as if they were slanting a little bit. An announcement was made over the intercom to evacuate,  
but only to be taken back a few seconds later. We were told to stay where we were. Some people still left when the announcement was made, they were probably the smart ones.

'How could something like this happen?" I wondered out loud as Jasper and Riley ran into my office.

"I don' t know Edward, but I think we should get the hell out of here," Jasper said with fear in his voice.

"Um, I' m sure we are fine here," I said not entirely sure, but trying to appear like I had it all together. Mr. Calm, Cool and Collected on the outside. It was a totally different story on the inside, where I was flipping out. Thoughts of never seeing Bella again ran through my mind. I tried to remind myself to stay calm.

"Riley, go see what you can find out, okay?" I asked him.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen," he replied as he hurried into the hallway.

We didn' t know what to do. I think we were all too stunned to think.

Jasper paced the floor as we waited for Riley to return. I looked out toward the window while I ran my hands through my hair. Some of the ceiling tiles were starting to fall and it sounded like the walls around us were rumbling. It was very unnerving. Jasper tried calling Alice, but he couldn t get a signal out.

Riley came back and said that it was chaos out there. He said that several people were evacuating and others were waiting to be told what to do.

'What should we do, Edward?" Jasper asked.

"I think we should evacuate," I decided as I grabbed my phone and shoved it in my pocket.

"They said that Stairwell A is the only one that isn' t blocked anywhere, and it will take us all the way to the main floor," Riley said as we walked into the hallway, heading toward the stairs.

People were rushing frantically. Some were grabbing their personal effects, others were leaving them behind. Some were in shock, not knowing what to do.  
We reached the door leading to the stairwell. I was relieved to see that it wasn t very crowded.

We shuffled down the stairs two at a time. Not really talking, we were more or less lost in our own thoughts. Riley was behind Jasper, who was behind me. How I ended up in the front, I didn t know.

We ran into some other people around the 68th floor. They were talking about how some people were jumping from the windows in the North tower.

_"This is utter chaos _," I thought. I hoped that Bella was okay. I knew that she was probably worried and very scared. But hopefully she stayed put at home.  
It was getting hard for me to breathe, the air was hot; it hurt my throat to breathe.

People were now in front and behind us. It seemed like the farther down we got the more people we encountered. You could see huge cracks running down the walls.  
When we neared the 50th floor, people stated saying that the ceiling tiles were falling in on the upper floors.

The building rumbled and swayed, and the stairs shook as we tried to hurry down. I could feel the fear coursing through my veins. I just wanted to get out safely and go home to Bella. It was unbelievably surreal in the stairwell, too much heat and way too many people. It kind of reminded me of a cattle round up in the pits of hell. It seemed like an endless journey, each of us following the person in front of them.

As we neared the 21st floor more people crammed into the already overcrowded stairwell. These people were pushing their way in, nearly knocking other people over. They brought news that the upper floors were starting to buckle from the heat.

"This is not going to end well," I whispered to Jasper.

"I would think not," he said as the stairwell groaned under the weight of so many people.

You could hear people yelling to move faster and that things were falling from the stairs.

"Jasper," I cried as some chunks of the ceiling fell past my face.

"I see it. Just keep going , Edward," he pleaded in a voice that didn t sound like the ever calm Jasper Whitlock. That had me worried even more.

I pressed on, hoping to get out in one piece. Riley and some of the others continued to pray out loud as they walked.

We continued down the stairwell; it was unbearably hot. The air was filled with thick black smoke and the smell of burning jet fuel. We finally passed some firefighters going up near the 15th floor. They told us to keep going, especially since this was the only open stairway.

I think we reached the tenth floor when we heard rumbling again and the stairs shook beneath our feet. People started to panic and push each other.  
Fear began to really grip me as I thought, _what if this was it? What if I never see Bella again? I knew I had to push those thoughts away. I will see Bella again_, I thought as I continued down the stairs as fast as I could.

Everything began happening fairly quickly, the rumbling continued, but now it was accompanied by falling pieces of the walls and upper floors.

"Edward?" Jasper called from behind me.

"Yeah," I replied my voice scratchy.

"I think the building is coming down, if I don' t make it and you do, let Alice know how much I love her," he requested, his voice thick with emotion.

"Jazz, I will. If I don t make it out, and you do, make sure Bella know how much I love her," I replied, barely able to control the panic and fear in my voice.

"I will, but I want to think that we' ll both get out of here," he stated.

As we passed the seventh floor, I heard the entire building groaning an unnatural, unearthly sound. I felt the building trembling and the friction of metal tearing from metal. There was nothing to hold on to, because everything was teetering. I realized then that the stairwell had given way and that we were free-falling down to the main floor.

I grabbed a hold of the railing and braced myself for the inevitable impact. Several others followed what I did. I wasn't sure if it would help anything or not.

There were people screaming, calling out to God, or to loved ones. Debris was falling and the heat seemed to be increasing. I wondered if this was what the pit hell was like.

Some people fell over the railing past me, but I couldn t grab them. I could barely see them as they hit the ground floor as debris and flooring fell on top of them.  
It was then that I landed on my back as chunks of the building continued to rain down on me and around me. Something extremely heavy fell across my legs pinning them down. The pain was excruciating and I couldn t move. I could feel something warm dripping on me. Was it blood? Was it mine? I couldn t be sure.

All around me it was dark, hot and heavy with smoke and ash. The smell was horrendous. I couldn t see anything, but I could hear the scrunching sound of the building coming down, sounds of crying, screams of people in pain and the sound of people dying. Even though I was in severe pain,  
I struggled to get my arm free to reach my cell phone.

"Jasper? Riley?" I called out frantically.

"I'm here, Edward," Jasper replied softly.

"And Riley?" I asked.

"I don 't think he 's okay," he responded cryptically.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck," I said while trying to get a signal on my phone. I finally got one and dialed Bella's number.

Once connected, I got her voicemail.

I left her a message, and then I pushed my phone back into my pocket.

I closed my eyes and waited.

I waited to die and I waited to be rescued.

I was hoping for the latter.

A/N Thank you for reading and reviews are always welcome and appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, we just get to play with them.

A/N -Thank you to Dandiegoose, for being an awesome beta. You Rock. Also thank you to Eifeltwr for the help with ideas

and help with some wording and prereading, and Karen E. Teague all the help with prereading.

You all Rock.

************Tissue Warning Issued************* on the advice of some.

Chapter 4

Edward knocked on my door promptly at four pm. I smoothed my hair for the millionth time;

I was nervous. I had met Edward a few days prior while in line at Starbucks. Being the clumsy

person I am, I spilled my Caramel Frappichino down the front of him. Thankfully, he'd laughed

and asked for my number.

I opened the door and saw him standing there, looking more handsome than I remembered, holding a bouquet of assorted flowers.

"Hi Bella," he smiled as he extended the bouquet to me. "I wasn't sure what you liked,

so I got a variety," he added nervously.

"Thank you, Edward. These are perfect." I breathed in there heavenly scent as I stepped aside

to let him in.

"You look beautiful, Bella," he complimented as he shifted from foot to foot. I sighed in relief

when I realized that he was as nervous as I was.

"Thanks, you look great too." I started toward the kitchen and almost ran into Alice as she

came running from the hallway.

"Oh, God," I mumbled under my breath as I looked back towards Edward. Alice was a whirlwind of

energy and I didn't want her to scare Edward off. He smiled at me, although I could tell from his

expression that he didn't know what to think.

"Don't leave yet," Alice practically screamed.

"What are you doing Alice?" I asked, leery of what her plan entailed.

"I want to take your picture. I know you'll thank me for it one day," she smirked at me.

I looked over at Edward and mouthed, 'I'm sorry.' He nodded his head and smiled.

Alice directed me to stand in front of Edward, his arms wound around my waist, and I couldn't help

but relax against his chest, I felt safe and warm. She then handed me the flowers.

"Perfect," she squealed after she snapped about a dozen pictures.

"Bella, I'll take these for you and put them in water," she said, already having grabbed the

bouquet and walking toward the kitchen.

"Thanks Alice, I'll see you later." I picked up my jacket.

"No problem, go have fun," she called from the kitchen.

Edward took my jacket from me and helped me into it.

"Thank you." A slight blush raised against my cheeks as I smiled shyly at him.

"Not a problem," he murmured, his finger traced along my heated cheek. "Shall we go?"

"Yes," I croaked as he opened the door.

We strolled to his car and like the gentleman I was learning he was, he opened the door for me and

waited until I was settled in my seat before closing it softly.

"Where are we going?" I wondered out loud as he slid into the driver's seat.

"I'd like it to be a surprise, if that's okay," he smirked at me.

"Of course it's fine, I just wanted to make sure I was dressed okay," I said quietly, looking

down at my hands, suddenly feeling shy and awkward.

"Bella." His fingers lifted my chin up so that I was looking at him, his green eyes smoldered

with some unknown emotion as they met my brown ones. "You look perfect," he insisted

before he smiled a beautiful crooked smile and started the car.

I nodded as he began the drive down my street towards wherever it was we were going.

It was quiet - a comfortable quiet- in the car. It felt like we didn't need to fill the space with

empty chatter.

Every so often we would catch the other's glance, causing us both to laugh or smile.

We finally arrived at our destination, The Guggenheim Museum of Art.

He jumped out as soon as the car was parked, so he could race around to the passenger side

and open the door for me.

_Is he for real?_ I thought to myself.

"Thank you," I said taking his hand as he helped me from the car.

"You're welcome." He smiled down at me and I felt my heart flutter. "Surprise! I remembered

you saying how much you loved art, so I thought this would be a good first stop to our night."

"This is wonderful. I haven't been here in a really long time," I exclaimed as he led me inside.

He paid for our tickets and we began wandering around, taking in the various paintings

and sculptures that lined the spiral walkways.

"This museum has always been one of my favorites, not only for the art, but also for the

way it's designed," I told him as we looked at the various contemporary sculptures.

"I'm glad I chose this particular museum then," he commented as he reached for my hand

and laced our fingers together. His had was warm and strong, and fit perfectly with mine.

We walked through all six floors of modern and contemporary art and discovered along

the way that we had similar tastes.

Once we felt like we'd seen all there was, Edward drove us toward Central Park. Apparently there was a concert in the park scheduled.

He grabbed a basket from the trunk before he came and opened the door for me.

He lead us to a soft patch of lawn, unfolded the blanket, motioned for me to take a seat and went about unpacking our dinner.

It turned out that Edward had made dinner himself, which included pasta salad, bread and wine, an assortment of fruits and Italian cookies for dessert.

"This looks great, Edward," I complimented after I took a sip of the wine.

"Thank you, Bella."

It felt so comfortable being with him, like we'd been together forever, instead of being on

our first date.

Around seven o'clock, the concert started. Edward was nervous that I wouldn't like the music.

Once it started, I reassured him that I liked it.

The sun started to set and the air turned chilly, so Edward pulled another blanket out of the

bottom of the basket and wrapped it around us. I leaned against his chest for the second time

that night and felt content. I'd never had this sort of connection with anyone.

Edward nuzzled his face against my ear and whispered, "Are you having a good time?"

My heart started galloping in my chest, I nodded. "I'm having a great time." I turned towards him

and our noses brushed, Eskimo kisses. "Edward," I said quietly as I shifted more toward him

and laced my fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck.

Edward's eyes had grown dark, his face coming closer and closer towards mine, until our

lips brushed together. He tightened his hold on the blanket around us, pulling us into our

own little cocoon. His lips met mine with more vigor and I opened my mouth to him and

our tongues caressed. I whimpered.

We pulled apart, both gasping for breath and unable to catch it. His eyes sparkled and

his lips quirked. _He's perfect,_ I concluded.

I heard Alice's voice calling out to me frantically, as I started to come to. It sounded like

she was in a tunnel.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw her panic-stricken face as she was kneeling over me.

"Bella, you scared the crap out of me!" she wailed, gesturing with her hands.

"Where am I ?" I stammered looking around me wide-eyed. "Why am I on the sidewalk?"

Realization dawned on me and I knew it wasn't a dream. "Edward!" I murmured as I tried

to get up.

Alice helped me to get to my feet and I looked toward midtown Manhattan. I could see the plumes

of smoke wafting up into the sky.

Edward and Jasper's building was no longer there. Emmett's building looked as if it were leaning.

I shook my head, trying to clear the image from my sight. I assured Alice I was fine as I opened

the car door and slid into the passenger seat.

Alice rushed over to the driver's side and got in. She quickly started the car and drove toward

the Holland Tunnel.

My thoughts were everywhere from - _Did they make it out?_ _How could something like this happen?_

_Oh God,_ I thought,_ what if I never see Edward again or see that damn crooked smirk_

_that I love._

"Alice drive faster," I insisted as I ran a hand through my hair; a habit that I picked up from Edward.

"Bella, I'm going to get us there," she said as she accelerated down the freeway.

"Alice, have you heard anything from Jasper?"

"No, my cell isn't picking up any signal," she pouted. "How about yours?"

"No, nothing," I said looking down at my cell phone and then looking out the window.

I prayed silently for Edward, Jasper and the countless others who were in

those buildings.

As we reached the tunnel entrance, we were told that due to the incidents in Manhattan all

tunnels and bridges into the city were closed until further notice.

"Shit, Alice, how are we going to get into Midtown?" My voice echoing the panic I felt.

"Do you trust me, Bella?" she asked as she turned the car around and headed toward the docks.

"Yes, Alice, I trust you, but what are you thinking?" I asked eyeing her up and down.

"Don't worry. We are getting into that city," she said with determination.

Alice drove to the NY Waterway Terminal and she parked the car. "Bella, stay here and I'll

be right back," she said as she started to walk away.

"Alice?" I called after her.

"It's fine Bella, I'm going to find Alistair. He'll get us across." She confidently said as she turned back around

and headed toward the ferries that lined the docks.

I sat back in the seat and pinched the bridge of my nose, just like Edward does when he's

frustrated or upset. Another habit I picked up from him. _Hopefully he hasn't picked up any_

_of my habits,_ I thought as I pulled my phone from my pocket.

I dialed Edward's cell number, in hopes of reaching him, but I received no answer. As

I looked down at my phone before putting it away, I noticed that the message indicator was

flashing. I quickly dialed my voicemail and listened to the message.

"**Bella,"** his voice cracked thick with emotion. ** "I love you so much, baby. Um, everything**

**happened so fast...something hit our building, a plane, I think. Jazz and I are stuck**

**in the stairwell. We tried to get out, I don't know what floor we are on, maybe the main**

**floor now. Everything came crashing down, baby. I can't move my legs; something**

**is pinning them down, and I can't get it off me, love. I need to get out of here so I can**

**come home to you."**

Edward coughed, the sound was wrenching at my gut.

"**Baby, I'm not sure if I'll ever get to see your beautiful brown eyes, feel your soft lips **

**caress mine, or be able to make love with you like this morning again. I need you to know that I intend **

**to make you my wife and I want nothing more than you to be the mother of my children. I'm holding on for you, Bella. **

**You're my entire world, my reason for existing."**

The tears were flowing as I listened to him. Edward coughed again, I could tell how much it hurt him.

His voice become quite raspy.

"**Baby, please tell Alice that Jazz loves her so much and remember that no matter what**

**happens that I love you so much, my Bella. I. . .I need to go now, the air is thick in here. **

**I can hardly breathe. . .I'm getting sleepy. I promise you I'll make it home. I love you..."**

Those were the last words I heard Edward say to me. I had tears streaming down my face

and heartbreaking sobs were coming from me as Alice opened the door.

"Bella, what the hell happened?" She cried taking in my face.

"Edward," I said between sobs as I handed her the phone.

Alice pressed replay and she listened to Edward's voice. Her sobs quickly echoed mine.

"Oh my God, Bella," she said as she grabbed on to me and held tightly, as we sobbed

into each others shoulder.

When we were finally able to calm down enough to speak, Alice told me that Alistair could

get us on a ferry into Manhattan.

We wiped the tears from our faces, grabbed our stuff then hopped out of the car.

Alice locked the car and led the way to where Alistair was waiting. She made a quick

introduction as he led us on board.

We quietly took a seat as we sailed across the Hudson River.

I replayed Edward's message several times, listening to the fear and pain in his voice.

My heart ached for the love of my life. I prayed that I'd get the chance to look into his

intense green eyes and hear his laugh again.

I never really thought about having children, but with Edward I think I'd want to. I only

hoped that I'd get the chance one day.

It didn't take long to get across the river. We exited the boat; the scene around us was chaotic.

People were coming toward the docks, in hopes of fleeing the city. Alice and I walked toward the

main street struggling against the crowd of people.

There was a sense of the unreal; people looked into the eyes of strangers, uncomprehending.

Many were in shock and had no words.

As we walked, there were no words spoken, we just walked side by side. We saw many people sitting on the curbs,

holding on to each other.

Some were sobbing, others staring up at the smoke coming from the North tower.

The further we got from the docks, the more insane it got. People were running everywhere.

The air was thick with smoke and there was ash falling like snow covering everything.

Injured people stumbled down the sidewalks trying to escape the horrors they'd seen.

We got swept away in a crowd of people as we began to hear a rumbling sound and the

ground trembled beneath our feet.

We looked toward the North tower and it appeared to be leaning, as if it were caving

inward on itself.

I looked to my left as the rumbling continued and saw someone who worked with Edward.

"Felix?" I called out. He didn't hear me so I called his name louder.

"Bella," he said running towards me. "We need to get away from here." He frantically began

pulling me and Alice with him.

"Did you see Edward and Jasper?" I asked, hoping that he had an answer that I wanted to hear.

"No, not since leaving the stairwell. They were behind me a few flights up," he explained as he kept guiding us further down the street.

More rumbling sounded around us and I could feel everything trembling as Felix pushed me and Alice in front of him.

We were huddled in a doorway as a huge wave of ash and debris rushed by us.

What we didn't realize in that moment was the North tower had fallen.

As soon as the dust cleared a bit, we came out from the storefront. Felix left us to go look

for others he could help. It was eerily quiet; you could only hear the sound of distant sirens and

the sobs of the people walking.

"Bella, where are we going?" Alice asked.

"To the hospital," I said as we continued on. Alice nodded her head and walked beside me.

Most people walked aimlessly toward the hospitals in search of loved ones and co-workers.

Others sat on the curbs and tried to call anybody.

We made our way to the Avenue of the Americas and headed towards the St. Vincent's Medical Center.

The ambulances continued to speed down the street passed us. People were rushing to help the visibly injured.

As we continued walking, I hoped to hear from Edward again; just to know if he was still alive. Not knowing was the hardest part.

Alice, who was normally chatty, walked silently at my side. Probably thinking of Jasper and not knowing how to deal with everything either.

I know I was in shock and disbelief, even after seeing it with my own eyes. I couldn't believe all this had really happened.

We approached the front of the hospital, there were people parked all along the sidewalk. Many sat there in shock,

some were sitting in wheelchairs waiting to be seen.

We walked along and I felt someone grab my arm.

I turned around to see who grabbed me and I looked up to see him. His eyes were trained on me.

"Bella," he said as he pulled me into his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Emmett," I exclaimed as I wrapped my arms around him. He held me close to him as

he smoothed my hair.

He released me and nodded over at Alice.

"Edward, Jasper?" he asked.

"They are trapped in the South Tower, Emmett," I cried as tears were forming in my eyes.

"Oh, fuck," he muttered wearily, "I'm going to find them."

"Emmett, you big oaf," Alice chastised him. "You can't even get near there. So, you'll stay right here."

"She's right," I looked up at him. "Unfortunately, all we can do is wait."

"Where's Rose?" Alice asked.

"She's on her way here to pick me up. It took me forever to get a hold of her," he said.

"Yeah, cell service is cracked." Alice looked down at her phone wistfully.

"Bella, why don't you both can come to our apartment? I think it'll be better than heading back to Jersey," he said looking over at me.

"Sure, that will be great, Emmett, since we can't actually get back," I said staring past him.

Just then Rosalie ran up to us, throwing her arms around Emmett and kissing him passionately.

I stood watching their reunion with my arms wrapped around myself, as if trying to hold

myself together. As grateful as I was that Emmett was safe, I couldn't help but wish it was Edward.

"Sorry," Rose said as she let go of Emmett.

I smiled but didn't say anything.

"Edward, Jasper?" she asked.

"They haven't been found yet," Alice said her voice heavy with emotion.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Rose took me in her arms as the torrent of tears released.

We stood there huddled on the sidewalk, our arms tangled together and crying for what seemed

like an eternity, but in reality it'd really only been minutes.

"Guys," I muttered, trying to pull free, "I can't breathe."

"Sorry, B," Emmett said pulling away. "Let's get going."

When we got to Rose's car, I settled in the backseat with Alice. She checked her phone again while I stared out the window, absentmindedly running my finger over the bracelet fastened on my wrist, reveling in the memories of the night Edward had given it to me.

**June 20, 2001**

It was Edward's birthday and he'd invited me over to his place to celebrate. I was nervous, for various reasons. We've only been seeing each other for little over a month and the feelings I had for him were extremely overwhelming. I'd never felt this way about anyone before.

He wanted to cook me dinner, but I told him since it was his birthday I'd cook. After I finally got him to agree, I decided to make lasagna, a salad and tiramisu for dessert. I hoped that he'd like it.

I pre-made everything at home, packed it up and headed to Edward's, arriving right on time.

Before the car was barely in park, Edward was already out his front door and headed towards me.

"Hey babe." He was smiling that beautiful crooked smile of his. "I thought I'd come help you carry things in."

"Thank you, Edward," I said, handing him the dish of lasagna and bowl of salad, while I carried dessert and his gift.

He led me inside to the kitchen where he emptied my hands, and he pulled me to him. "I've missed you , Bella," he murmured as he leaned in and brought his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, securing him to me as I parted my lips. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and caressed it against mine.

Although our kiss was deep and full of passion, neither one of us seemed to be in a hurry.

When we finally parted, both of us were panting for breath.

"Wow," he murmured leaning his forehead against mine.

"Wow," I agreed smiling. "Happy Birthday, baby."

"Thank you, love." He softly hummed a tune as he got out two plates and some silverware.

I took the cover off the lasagna, cut two pieces and put them on the plates, then added some salad.

Edward took out the bread that he had warming in the oven. Then we carried everything to the table and we sat next to each other to eat.

The conversation flowed easily between us and a few times I caught him staring at me. Each time, he'd either smile or laugh, which would cause me to do the same.

He complimented me several times on how much he enjoyed my cooking.

After dinner, we cuddled together on the couch, we talked and kissed; and I once again felt safe and warm wrapped in Edward's arms.

As we savored our dessert, I decided it was time to give Edward his birthday present.

He opened his card first, and laughed when he saw that I'd given him a Starbucks gift card.

Next he opened his gift and smiled over at me.

"I love it, Bella, I really needed a new bag," he said as he grabbed my hands and pulled me to him, his lips claimed mine. " I have something for you too."

"Edward, it's your birthday. You're the only one who's supposed to get presents." I watched him walk to what I assumed was his bedroom.

"Don't be silly, Bella," he said as he came back and sat next to me.

He placed a long, light blue box with white ribbon in my hand.

"Open it, please, Bella," he whispered as he ran his finger along my cheek.

"Edward..." I felt tears threaten to spill over as I stared into his green eyes.

"Please," he pouted at me, how did he know that I wouldn't be able to resist his pouty face.

"Okay." I opened the box and my breath caught as I looked inside.

Nestled in the box was a simple silver bracelet adorned with a heart charm covered in tiny green stones, the same shade as Edward's eyes.

"Bella, you own my heart and in this short amount of time I've fallen for you, I love you more than words can say. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked with love shining in his eyes.

"Yes," I exclaimed as tears fell down my cheeks. Edward fastened the bracelet onto my wrist.

He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed along my wrist. His lips then devoured mine as he gently laid us back on the couch, his arms wrapped securely around me.

As we kissed passionately, I parted my legs so that his body was cradled between my thighs.

His body fit snugly against mine and I relished in his weight pressing me down against the couch cushions.

After a few minutes we broke apart, but only to breathe, his lips moved down my neck where he nibbled and sucked his way to my collarbone, before reversing the trail back to my lips.

He slowly stood and I tried to ignore the coldness I felt when his body left mine.

He reached for my hand, pulled me up and led me to his bedroom.

I could feel my heart beating rapidly inside my chest, I felt like it could explode at any moment. I knew I had to tell him before things went too far, but I wasn't sure how he'd react.

Edward opened the door and led me inside his room before he closed the door behind us. I took a moment to look around the room and found that it suited Edward perfectly.

He stepped towards me, wrapped his arm around my waist and nuzzled his face against my neck.

Goose-bumps erupted along my body and I moaned as he nibbled and sucked my skin. He slowly led me to his bed, he laid us down side to side. My fingers crept under his shirt to caress the skin on his back. He moved to lie on top of me as his mouth explored the depths of mine.

I could feel his prominent arousal against my thigh, I suddenly felt unsure and overwhelmed. I didn't want to be a disappointment to him.

"Edward," I whispered softly as I pulled away.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

Quickly I diverted my gaze and studied the ceiling. I could feel the tears threaten to spill.

"Bella, please don't hide from me," he murmured, his fingertips ghosted down my cheeks. "Can

you tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can help."

"Edward, I . . . umm . . . I've never . . . you know. . before." My cheeks blushed at my almost confession. I hoped he'd understood without having me say it out loud.

Edward sighed. "Bella, it's okay, we can go as slow as you want," he promised. "I'll do whatever you want to, or we don't have to do anything at all. You know that right? That I'd never hurt you?"

I nodded, suddenly feeling stupid for my mini freak out. I stared up into Edward's eyes and basked in the love radiating from him. " I love you, Edward." I pulled him towards me.

"I love you too, Bella."

Our lips met and I felt like I was floating on a cloud. I could kiss this man forever. I shifted slightly under him and his hips became flush with mine causing me to moan. I instinctively lifted my hips to meet his and ground softly.

Edward released my lips from his, as he brought his lips to my ear and groaned. "That feels so

good, My Bella."

My fingers hooked under the hem of his shirt and started to pull it off. The heat of his skin and the feel of the muscles along his arms and back had me melting. He was so beautiful, so perfect.

My fingers traced across the muscles of his back as he continued to nibble along my neck and

collarbone. I wanted to feel his skin against mine, so I gently grabbed a hold of his bronze locks

and pulled him away.

"What's wrong? Is this too much, too soon?" he asked, his face panic stricken.

My heart swelled with my love for him. I shook my head and massaged his scalp to help

calm him down. "No, it's fine. I just wanted you to help me get my shirt off, but if you don't want to..." I trailed off, a mischievous glint in my eye.

Edward's eyes grew huge. "Oh, I want to! Are you sure, Bella? We don't have to."

I bit my lower lip and stared into his green eyes. "I want this Edward. I want you."

Edward nodded as his fingers traced along the hem of my shirt, before slipping under and ghosting across my quivering stomach, causing goose-bumps to rise and me to shiver.

"Are you cold?" he asked, a smirk laced his features.

"No."

I leaned up slightly as Edward gripped my shirt, in one swift movement it was over my head and on the floor.

He gently nudged me back so I was lying amongst his pillows; he straddled my thighs, his gaze never leaving my now exposed body. Even with my bra on I suddenly felt self conscious. I'd never been _this _naked in front of a man before. _What if he doesn't like what he sees?_

My arms rose to cover myself, but I was stopped by Edward. "Why are you hiding from me?" he asked softly.

I chewed on my lip again as I tried to formulate an answer that wouldn't make me sound as insecure as I felt.

His fingers traced across the demi cups of my navy blue lace bra before they moved along my neck and rested against my cheek. "You are so beautiful, My Bella. If you're not ready, just tell me and we can just snuggle in bed."

I could tell how sincere his words were and I suddenly felt more resolved that I wanted Edward to be my first and I wanted it to be tonight. I knew Edward loved me with his whole heart and that he would make my first experience a treasured memory.

Determined, I leaned up and captured his lips with mine. Soon, our mouths were open and our tongues were wrestling. "I want this," I murmured a moment later as we gasped for breath. "I want you to be my first Edward."

"You're sure?" he asked one last time.

I nodded as I snaked my hand behind my back and unclasped my bra. Feeling a new sense of self confidence, I let it fall to my lap, my nipples hardened under his intense gaze.

"So fucking beautiful," he whispered, his lips attaching to my pert nipples making me see stars.

I moaned, loudly, no one had ever touched me like this before. I arched my back and tangled my fingers in his hair, holding him to me. I didn't want the pleasure to end, my hands moved to his back, massaging down the muscles until I felt the waistband of his jeans.

Feeling bold I pushed my fingers under the fabric and gently squeezed his butt, he groaned against my breast. His flesh was warm and I wanted nothing more than to feel him naked against me. Leaving one hand on his butt, I snaked the other around to his front, where my shaky fingers tried to undo the buttons of his fly. After a few failed attempts I huffed in annoyance.

"Let me help, love," he whispered as his hand met mine and helped me unbutton his jeans. Being impatient to see him naked, I pushed against his chest. He grabbed me around the waist and rolled us over so I was now straddling him.

Edward clutched his eyes shut and lifted his hips to help me ease his jeans down his thighs. My breath caught as I saw his tented boxers. I couldn't remove my eyes from the bulge.

Edward chuckled as he watched my eyes widen. "Sorry," I murmured, suddenly embarrassed about my reaction.

Edward rested his hand against my shaky thigh, his fingers creating soothing circles against my jean covered legs. "It's okay, love."

My still unsteady hands reached down and started unbuttoning my own jeans. Edward quickly replaced my hands with his, before he guided me to lay beside him so he could gently tug the offending fabric down my legs.

My heart beat wildly as I realized how close to naked we both were. I bit my lip, I felt a little unsure of what to expect.

"You okay?" Edward asked as he pulled me into his arms, my head rested against his chest. I nodded.

"Just a little nervous is all. I've never seen a naked man before," I whispered quietly.

"Would getting under the covers help?"

I thought about it for a moment and nodded. We both scrambled under his green sheets, Edward pulled me back against his body, feeling bold I draped my arm and leg across his body.

Edward groaned as my leg brushed up against his hardness, so I did it again. Enjoying the reaction I was getting from him, I pushed myself up and quickly stripped off my boy shorts.

I watched Edward's eyes roam my naked body, I linked my fingers with his and brought them to my body, together we touched my breast, before moving down over my stomach and finally to the neatly trimmed patch of hair between my legs. My fingers slipped from his as he gently caressed me.

He moaned as his fingers met the warm slickness of my arousal. "Your so wet, love."

I closed my eyes at the unfamiliar, yet exciting sensations he was eliciting from me; my body felt alive for the first time in my life. I opened my eyes to find Edward staring at me. I leaned forward to capture his lips in mine." I think it's time to remove your boxers." My voice came out hoarse.

"You're so sexy," Edward groaned as he lifted the covers.

"No, let me," I insisted as I inched closer to him. My fingers snagged the waistband of his black boxers before he lifted his hip and I slowly pulled them down. My breath caught once again at the sight of him in his naked glory. He was standing tall and proud.

My cheeks flushed when I realized I was staring at him, again. I'd never seen a naked man other than on TV or the internet, and I wasn't sure if it was just my imagination or not, but Edward looked very large. I suddenly became concerned that he wouldn't fit inside me. My eyes started darting between him and me. _How was it going to be possible?_

Edward must have noticed my mini freak out. "What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing really. . . you're just so big," I stuttered.

"Thank you." Edward chuckled. My cheeks grew even redder.

"How. . . umm …"

Edward sat up and rested his forehead against mine, his eyes searched mine."What?"

"How should we do this?' I finally managed to ask.

Edward's fingers caressed my cheeks and neck as he thought. "Well, either you can control everything and be on top or we could try the missionary position and I can do it. I don't want to hurt you, love, but I'm afraid it's going to hurt a little either way."

I nodded. I knew that would be true. So how did I want to do this? "Umm. . . how about you be on top. I trust you, Edward. I'm afraid that I'll chicken out if I'm in the lead."

"Okay, love. Are you positive you want this to happen tonight?"

I rolled my eyes at him._ How many times was he going to ask me?_

"I know I sound like a broken record, but I want to make sure this is what you want and not what you think I want you to do."

"I want very much," I said as I slid my hand across his thigh and brushed up against him, causing him to hiss out a breath at the contact. I wrapped my fingers around him and slowly pumped my hand up and down.

Edward's hips met me thrust for thrust. I had no idea what I was doing, but seeing Edward's reaction to it, I must have been doing something right.

"Stop," Edward whispered.

I quickly retracted my hand and lowered my head, thinking I had done something wrong.

His fingers hooked under my chin and brought my eyes up to meet him. "Bella, that was so amazing. I only wanted you to stop so that I didn't cum before the main event." He smirked at the smile that spread across my face.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and gently laid me on the bed, his body covered mine, his forearms taking most of his weight. I moaned in delight when his warm, velvety steel length

nestled against my wetness. I bucked my hips, creating some much needed friction. "Edward, please," I begged, but not really knowing what I was begging for.

I felt Edward shift his weight. Opening my eyes, I saw him reach into the nightstand drawer and pull out a small square packet. Realizing what it was, I placed my hand on his arm to stop him. "Edward, you don't have too. . .I've been on the pill for about two years."

Edward stared down at me. "Are you sure?"

I nodded as I took the condom from him and flicked it off the bed, letting it land on the floor with our discarded clothing.

His kiss was passionate, one arm wrapped around my body while the other fisted in my hair, angling my head to accommodate his. "Please. . . " I whispered.

"Bella, love, let me get you ready first," he breathed as his fingers found my entrance. He pushed one inside me. It felt foreign, awkward and wonderful all at the same time. He pushed his finger in and out of me slowly until I grew accustomed to him.

"More. . ." I sighed, I could really get used to these delicious new feelings. He inserted another finger, stretching me.

Edward pressed his face to my neck and placed an open mouthed kiss. "You're so fucking warm and wet." His fingers continued in and out, I could feel something boiling deep down inside me. His fingers twisted and touched a part of me that made me come completely unglued. My whole body tensed before I was overwhelmed with a euphoric feeling. I whimpered out Edward's name, my vocal chords not working as my whole body was given up to the intense pleasures he was bringing.

"Oh my God, love. You are so beautiful when you cum," Edward said as he removed his fingers and gripped my thigh.

My breathing was still harsh as I felt Edward's length up against me. I arched my hips, causing him to moan in delight. He slowly started pushing himself inside me, my body felt stretched and full. Part way in he stopped, his forehead rested against mine. "Bella, love, the next part is going to be painful. I don't want to hurt you. You have to tell me to stop if it hurts, okay? Please."

I nodded. "I trust you, Edward." I cupped his cheeks in my palms and kissed him. While we kissed I noticed that I was starting to get used to the feeling of him being inside me, so I decided to help him out. I quickly thrust my hips up so he was buried deep inside me. Lightning bolts of pain shot through me. I let out a quick succession of breaths as I tried to breathe through it.

Edward tried to pull out, but I wrapped my legs around his waist, anchoring him to me. "No, don't go." I let out another harsh breath. "Let me get used to this." He nodded and started lavishing my breasts with his magical tongue.

My body felt like it was on fire. I never knew I could be so full. The pain started dissipating, so I slowly rotated my hips and groaned when I felt a spark of pleasure instead of pain. I moved again and felt the same. "Edward," I whispered.

He pulled his head up and stared into my eyes.

"Yes, my love."

"I think I'm okay now." I moved my hips against his to show him I was telling the truth.

I watched his face as I continued to move. He was so beautiful with his strong jaw and pouty

lips. I wrapped my hands around his biceps' and waited for him to take control. He slowly pulled

out and pushed back in, a strangled groan escaped my lips as I was overcome with feelings.

"More," I groaned as I dug my nails into his skin.

He started a slow, yet powerful rhythm against me. Once I got the hang of it, I brought my hips up to meet him thrust for thrust. Our bodies soon became slick with sweat, our breathing was labored.

"Edward. . . Edward. . ." I cried out as I felt myself close to orgasm.

"So close, love, cum with me," he pleaded as his hand went between us and he gently rubbed my clit.

I suddenly plunged off the cliff, yelling his name as I kept my legs and arms wrapped around him as tight as I could.

I opened my eyes in time to see his face contort in pleasure as he spilled his seed deep inside me. He had never been more beautiful than right at that moment. I vowed to myself to bring as much love and pleasure to him as I could for as long as we were together. I hoped it would be for the rest of eternity.

Edward collapsed on top of me, his body quivered, his face buried in my hair. I gently stroked

my fingers along his back and up into his hair.

He lifted his head and gave me a lazy smile. "Are you okay, love?"

I kissed his cheeks, then his eyes and nose before I settled on his mouth. "I've never

been better," I whispered between kisses. "Thank you."

We arrived at Rose and Emmett's apartment and I sat on the couch as Rose went about making dinner.

Emmett turned on the news, they were showing footage of the planes hitting the towers. Every channel showed the same images.

Rose brought me a plate of food, I could only force myself to eat a few bites. I had no desire to eat. I only wanted Edward to walk through the door.

"Bella, you need to eat," Alice encouraged me as she sat down and handed me my plate back.

"I don't want to Alice," I snapped as I pushed the plate away, focusing my attention to the TV. "My heart, my life is in that building somewhere. It's lost, probably cold and hurt."

"I know Bella. I feel the same way, but we have to eat. we can't make ourselves sick. They wouldn't want that. We need to keep up our strength and stay strong," Alice said as she stared at me with tears in her eyes.

"I know you're right, but Alice, I just can't eat right now. All I can think about is what if I never see Edward again." I hugged my knees to my chest.

"He's my everything and I love him so much," I whimpered as the tears fell from my eyes.

Emmett came to sit next to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me into his chest.

I leaned against him and sobbed.

"B, you know Edward's a fighter. He'll be okay," he said, rubbing my back.

"How do you know, Em?" I yelled. "He's trapped under something heavy. That building collapsed on top of them. He could be dead and you guys want me to sit here and eat." I pulled out of his arms and walked out onto the balcony.

I stood there, looking out at the twinkling lights, feeling the chill of the September air and wishing to hear anything about Edward.

All I could hear in my head were Edward's last words to me. The pain in his voice, the fear that he must have felt. The sound of his cough as he tired to speak clearly. I wrapped my arms around myself as I looked at the traffic below.

I wasn't sure how long I ended up staying on the balcony, but when I came back inside, Emmett and Alice were sitting on the couch. Rose was in the chair. They all looked up when I came in.

"Alice, Emmett, I'm sorry for yelling at you both," I said looking down at my hands.

"Bella, I'm sorry too," Alice exclaimed, jumping up and throwing her arms around me. "I feel exactly as you do, but I'm trying to hold myself together."

"B, there's nothing to forgive. If Rosie was missing, I'm sure I'd do my fair share of yelling,"

Emmett said, reaching over to grasp Rose's hand.

She gave him a small smile.

_I remember those times when Edward and I shared those looks with each other._

We sat quietly looking at the news coverage, as the President came on the T.V.

"Rose," I said.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Where am I sleeping?" I asked yawning.

"Let me show you," she said leading the way to their spare room. "You and Alice are sharing this room."

"That's fine," I looked around.

After she left, I changed into a pair of Emmett's sweats and a shirt that Rose gave me and curled up on the bed, wishing I was wrapped up in Edward's arms. Sleep didn't come easily for me; I tossed and turned a lot.

Every time I'd close my eyes I would see Edward, the way he was this morning, or I would hear his voice from his message.

**September 12th**

I woke up slightly before dawn and reached over for Edward, but it wasn't Edward I felt beside me. It was Alice, she must have came to bed sometime after I fell asleep.

I sat up and looked around me. "Shit, it wasn't a dream," I said out loud as I rubbed my eyes.

I got up and walked into the bathroom, then went to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

I sat quietly as I turned on the T.V to watch the news. They talked about how rescuers found various survivors overnight. They were taken to area hospitals in Manhattan and in New Jersey. I prayed that one of them was Edward.

Emmett, came in a little while later. "Hey B. did you sleep well?"

"No, not really," I said, offering him a half smile.

The day seemed long as we called hospitals and watched more news. They showed various clips of new footage of the planes hitting the towers, people running from the buildings. They even showed people falling from the upper floors of the buildings. My heart clenched with every image that I saw, I was afraid that one of them may have been Edward. I hated not knowing anything. They interviewed various survivors and other people who witnessed the events.

Edward's parents called. They were trying to get to New York from California, but they were not able to get a flight yet.

I was tired, so I went to bed early again while Alice stayed up watching the news.

**September 13th**

I woke up suddenly and called out for Edward.

"Edward," I called again.

"Bella, its just me, Alice," she said sitting up and rubbing calming circles on my back.

"Sorry, I woke you. I thought I heard Edward."

"It's fine, Bella," she said. "Happy Birthday."

"Yeah, I so don't care about my birthday," I muttered matter-of-factly.

" I know, B. I just wanted to make sure you knew I didn't forget."

"I know you didn't, but I'm don't want to think about my birthday."

"I understand, Bella. Do you want to go out for coffee this morning?" she asked.

"Sure," I said getting up to go get dressed.

We left to head to the coffee shop. Alice chatted quietly as we walked. I didn't even realize where we were until I looked up and saw that we were at Starbucks. The exact one that I met Edward at four months prior.

"This is where I first met Edward," I mumbled as we went inside.

"What was that Bella?" Alice asked.

"This is where I met Edward."

Alice patted my arm as I told her about how I spilled my Caramel Frappachino on him. Then how he laughed and asked for my number in this very spot. She smiled at me and we both laughed at how silly our first meeting was, but at the same time perfect for us.

We got our coffee and muffins; then sat down on one of the couches. The news was still talking about the World Trade Center. We listened to the news, even though it was basically the same except not they were saying there was no longer any hope of finding any more survivors.

Alice was a perfect distraction from the news. She talked about anything, just to keep me from dwelling on the reporters last words.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Alice," I replied as I took a sip of my coffee.

"Do you want to go home soon?" she asked as my cell phone rang.

"Yes, I do," I said reaching into my bag to retrieve my phone. "I love Emmett and Rose, but

I miss my own home."

I looked at the caller ID to see that it was Edward's father-"Daddy C" as we referred to him.

"Hello," I said pulling apart a piece of my muffin, as I realized my phone was on speakerphone.

"Bella, it's Carlisle," he said. "They found Edward!"

"Oh my God, What? Where? Is he... ?" I exclaimed hurriedly.

"Bella, calm down," he said. "A hospital in New Jersey called Esme this morning and said they had our son there."

I was silent on the phone as I felt the tears brimming in my eyes.

"Bella? Are you there?"

"Yes," I replied quietly as the tears streamed down my cheeks.

"I told them that my sons fiancee' would be able to get there quickly," he said.

"Carlisle, did they say if he's. . . ok? " I asked my voice shaky.

"They just said that he suffered some injuries, but not anything life threatening.

But they don't tell you much on the phone."

"Okay, we're on our way there now," I said turning and grabbing my purse.

"Be safe, Bella."

"I will." I quickly hung up and looked to Alice, who had tears streaming down her face too as she was on the phone.

I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder, she looked up at me as she

said "I love you Jazz," into the phone.

I smiled at her as she wrapped her arms around me.

"They've been found, Bella," she exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh my God, this is the greatest thing that could have happened today. We need to go,"

I said pulling her along as we headed toward the docks where the ferry lines were located.

We called Emmett as we got on the ferry to New Jersey. He told us to be safe and that he'd meet us there.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer...

***May Need Tissues with this chapter.

Chapter 6 (Bpov)

When we stepped off the ferry, Alice quickly hailed us a cab to Greenville Hospital.

I sat back and thought about the day I moved in with Edward, as Alice chatted on the phone to someone.

***flashback***

It was the middle of July and I was moving in with Edward even though we had only together since May. We both knew we were perfect for each other.

There had never been anyone who completed me the way Edward did.

Sure, we had our disagreements over the short time we were together. We'd argue but we'd make up pretty quickly.

Several times, he had showed up at the door of my apartment and we'd talk out in the hallway. Of

course, we'd ended up kissing passionately against the wall and more than once Alice caught us.

Everyone arrived early to help move my stuff to Edward's. He brought his friend Jasper with him. It turned out that Jasper clicked with Alice.

We worked most of the day and when we were finished we ordered pizza.

Later that night, Edward and I were in our bed; he had his arms around me. I laid my head back against his chest as I played with his fingers.

I turned my head to look up at him, and he was smiling down at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, really. This just feels so perfect; you in my arms in our bed," he said as he pressed his lips to my forehead. "I want this forever, Bella."

"Mm...me too Edward."

"What do you think of children?" he asked.

"I like them, I guess," I replied.

"No, do you think about having children with me?"

"I have, once or twice," I said as I smiled.

"What did you think about them?" he asked.

"Oh, how I'd like to have one, maybe two," I said as he chuckled.

"What?"

" I was thinking more like three or four," he said seriously, is green eyes sparkled in the dim light.

"Edward, three or four!"

"Yeah, think of all the fun we'd have trying to make them," he said as he nuzzled my neck.

Bringing his lips close to my ear, "I thoroughly enjoyed christening every room with you, love."

His words went straight to core, as I turned to him and pulled him to me. I kissed him deeply as we laid back on the bed.

"I love you, Edward," I murmured between kisses.

"I love you too, Bella-forever," he said as his lips devoured mine and then he moved down to my collarbone as we gave in to the passion we felt.

***end of flashback***

Alice interrupted my thoughts as we arrived at the hospital.

I paid the fare then we walked quickly into the hospital and found the nearest nurses station.

"Hello, May I help you?" a young nurse asked.

"Yes, my fiance' was brought here. His name is Edward Cullen."

She looked up the information on the computer.

"Yes, he's on the third floor, Room 316. When you go up there ask for Dr. Garrett," she said to me.

"Thank you," I said as I turned to walk to the elevator. Alice was speaking with another nurse. I left her there and went to the elevators.

I got in the next elevator and went to the third floor. I found the nurses' station and explained who I was and that I was supposed to see Dr. Garrett.

The nurse paged him as I took a seat in the waiting area.

A short time later, Dr. Garrett came over to where I sat.

"Ms. Swan?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied as I got up.

"I'm Dr. Garret and I'm in charge of Mr. Cullen's care. If you'd come with me, I'll explain

the extent of Mr. Cullen's injuries."

He led me to a conference room, where he offered me something to drink, but I declined.

"Ms. Swan, Edward has suffered multiple pinched nerves in his back. There is a lot of swelling in and around the spinal cord. We will be doing an MRI in

the morning to see the extent of the swelling and bruising of the spinal cord," he explained.

I nodded my head for him to continue.

"From our preliminary tests, there is some paralysis in his legs that may be temporary," he said.

"You mean he won't walk again?" I asked, my voice low and tears forming in my eyes.

"Well, no. We feel it will be temporary. With physical therapy he should regain full use of his legs. We'll know more after the MRI, and the swelling goes down."

I still just nodded my head, feeling too emotional to speak.

"Do you have any questions for me?"

"No, I just want to see him," I said.

"Of course, right this way," he said as he walked me to his room.

At the door, I stopped before I went in to see him. I slowly opened the door to see Edward laying there in the bed.

He was asleep, his hair it's normal unruly mess. He had a few cuts on his face and on his hands. He looked so small there, but as gorgeous as always.

I walked to the chair and sat down next to the bed. I gently lifted his hand to my lips and kissed the back of it.

"Edward," I whispered, "I love you so much."

I held his hand in mine as I looked at him and thanked God for him and Jasper being found.

I had been sitting there for about an hour when I got a text from Emmett. He was in the waiting room with Rose.

I got up and placed a kiss on Edward's forehead, then whispered that I'd be right back.

I walked to the waiting room, to see Emmett and Rose.

As soon as I saw them, my tears started falling. They both rushed to my side and wrapped their arms around me.

"It's okay Bella," Rose cooed in my ear. "He's okay."

"He's a fighter, B. He survived being trapped," Emmett said, "he'll overcome whatever it is."

I whimpered as I pulled back to look up at my friends.

"Emmett, Rose, he may be temporarily paralyzed. They will know more after an MRI," I said wiping my eyes.

"Shit, he'll beat this Bella, You know nothing will keep him down," Emmett said.

I tried to smile and stay positive, but on the inside I was afraid. I was afraid that Edward wouldn't handle the news well and that he'd be upset.

"I'm going to head back to Edward's room," I said.

"Sure B, we'll go check on Alice," Emmett said as him and Rose got up.

"Thanks, guys."

"No problem, Bella. I know you'd be here for me, if it was Emmett."

"You know it Rose," I said as I walked back down the hallway.

I walked back in the room and sat next to the bed. I took his hand in mine and just sat there listening to his breathing.

I laid my head on the bed. I tried to keep my eyes open but they were getting heavy. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I awoke to the feel of someone touching the side of my face. I looked up to see Edward looking down at me. His long fingers moving softly over my cheek.

"Hey, I thought I would never get to see those beautiful green eyes looking at me ever again," I said as I place my hand on his.

I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes.

He smiled down at me as he started to speak. "Bella, when I was lying there under all that rubble, I thought I would never see you again.

I love you more than you'll ever know."

I nodded as he brought my hand up to his lips and gently kissed it.

"As I was trapped there, I thought about how different you are from the other girls I dated. I've never felt the way I feel about you, Bella," he said his voice thick with emotion.

"I know, Edward," I said as I reached for the cup of water and encouraged him to drink.

He took a small sip and then continued.

"I never thought I would find the right woman for me, but I was wrong, Bella. You are it for me. I love you so much, love. I can't say it enough," he said

with tears brimming in his eyes.

"Edward," I said as the tears fell down my cheeks. "Your it for me, too. I love you," I said as I leaned in to kiss his lips.

The kiss was short but sweet.

"What's the date?" he asked as we parted.

"It's the 14th," I replied taking his hand in mine, not wanting to lose contact with him.

"I'm sorry I missed your birthday."

"Edward, I don't care about my birthday. I only cared about finding you."

He tried to sit up but he realized that he couldn't move his legs.

He cursed under his breath as he used his arms to pull himself up to a sitting position. It was not until he was sitting that he stated he couldn't feel his legs.

"Edward," I said as I caressed his back in hopes of calming him down. "It'll be okay, baby."

I told him the doctor will probably be coming in soon to talk to him.

He nodded as he took my other hand in his and together we waited for the doctor. The room was silent except for the sounds of the monitors.

A short time later, Dr. Garrett came in the room.

"Hi, Edward, it's nice to see you awake, I'm Dr. Garrett," he said extending his hand to Edward.

Edward shook his hand and said hello quietly.

Edward's grip on my hand tightened, as we waited for the doctor to begin explaining his injuries.

"Edward, I'm going to give you the good news first," he said looking over the chart. "You received no broken bones from your fall.

But you do have several pinched nerves and major swelling on your spinal cord. By now you've probably noticed that you cannot move your legs, or feel them, correct?"

Edward nodded.

"That is due to the pinched nerves and swelling. We plan to do an MRI in the morning to see the full extent of damage.

From our preliminary examinations and x-rays, there appears to be no permanent damage to the spinal cord. You will, however, most likely have some temporary paralysis."

I looked over at Edward then and noticed that he was shaking his head. I moved my hand to his arm as the doctor talked to him.

"But with physical therapy you should regain full use of your legs," Dr. Garrett explained.

I heard Edward chanting, "No...No... No..." over and over as the doctor continued to talk and try to explain to him what was going on.

I could see that Edward was shutting out the doctor and his words. I found myself caressing his arm, trying to calm him as the monitors showed an increase in his heart rate and breathing.

The doctor told him to calm down, but his words didn't help.

It was my caresses and my words of love that seemed to calm him back down.

Once he was calm, the doctor asked Edward if he had any questions.

Edward looked over at me as he thought about it.

I smiled at him as I patted his hand and excused myself from the room. I sensed that he wanted to talk to the doctor alone.

Walking out into the hallway, I closed the door and leaned against the wall as Emmett, Rose and Alice came rushing over.

"Bella." Alice called.

I lifted my head, letting the tears fall as Alice enveloped me in her arms.

"Is Edward okay?" asked Emmett.

I pulled away from Alice to look up at Emmett. "Yeah, I guess. When the doctor was talking to him, he was only half listening."

"What does that mean?" Rose asked.

"He's only hearing the worst, not all of it," I said wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. "I'll let him tell you all of it when he's ready."

"Alice, how is Jasper?"

"He has a couple broken ribs and he has a lot of cuts and bruises. But he'll get better and so will Edward," Alice said hugging me again.

"I hope so," I said as the doctor came out and we walked into the room.

Dr. Garrett game me a sympathetic look, so I knew things did not go well.

Entering the room I noticed that he didn't even smile as he normally would have. He just looked at us like we were unwanted intruders.

"Hey Edward," Emmett said, "It's good to see you."

"Is it? It's good to come see a useless cripple?" Edward snapped.

"Dude, you're alive! At this moment in time, your life is damn near perfect compared to all those people who lost theirs," Emmett replied getting in Edward's face.

"I want you all to leave...Now," he said harshly. "I don't want any of you here."

"Edward, that is not the way to be, they are your friends and they love you," I said reaching out to take his hand in mine as he pulled it away.

"Go home Bella, I don't want you here either."

I gasped at the harshness of his words as I fought the tears that threatened to fall.

"Edward, don't you ever talk to her that way," Rosalie said jumping up and getting in his face. "All she has done for the past three days is worry

about your sorry ass. She wouldn't eat and when she slept she'd wake up screaming for you."

"I said for you all to leave, now."

"Fine," Rosalie huffed, "Come on, Bella."

"No, I'm staying," I said turning toward Edward.

"I'm not going anywhere, you need me and I'm staying here."

"Fuck, why aren't you listening to my words? I said leave, Bella. I don't want you here."

Alice walked over to me, "You need me, call me and I'll be right here."

"Same goes for me, Bella," Rose said.

"Okay," I said looking over at them.

"I don't know what the hell your problem is Edward, but you should be thankful that you are alive," Emmett said as he took Rose's hand.

"Whatever," Edward said as he turned his head away from everyone.

"It's okay, you guys can go." They nodded at me and then they left, leaving me with a very irate Edward.

There were no sounds in the room except for the monitors.

I sat in the chair by the bed looking at him. Occasionally he'd turn his head to see if I was still there.

He'd grumble how he wanted to be alone, and turn away again.

"I'm not leaving, Edward, so just get over it," I said.

"I don't see why not. I don't want you here."

The nurses would come in, checking on his vitals and to bring him pain medication.

Each time they'd ask if I needed anything. I'd tell them no; nothing right now.

Edward pulled himself up so that he was sitting up. His pillows weren't right so I reached over and fluffed them for him.

He ignored it, but I knew he appreciated it.

Several times I gave him some water, he tried to refuse it. But he'd take it even though he'd grumble.

Inwardly it made me happy to be able to do that for him, even though he tried his best to be mean.

After his dinner was delivered , I made sure he had everything close to him before I left to go down to the cafeteria.

I took this opportunity to give Edward's parents a call and fill them in on his situation. I asked them to not let him know that I spoke with them.

Needless to say, his mother was not happy about his current behavior. She assured me that it'd all work out fine.

After hanging up the phone, I tried eating but I really wasn't hungry. I managed to only eat half of the salad that I'd ordered.

As I walked back up to Edward's room, I sent a text to Alice letting her know that I was fine.

I stopped as I reached the door to take a deep breath before entering the room.

I sat in the chair next to the bed as Edward was laying there with his eyes closed. I was hoping he was asleep. I reached over and took his hand in mine.

Happy, just to feel him again even just for a moment. It felt right.

He opened his eyes and pulled his hand out of mine. "I thought you left."

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere," I said looking back into his angry green eyes.

"Bella, I want you to leave. I don't want you here," he said angrily.

"I don't care, Edward. I'm not leaving."

"You're being so stubborn. Just go home."

"Edward, you are being an idiot," I said, not backing down. "I'm not going anywhere."

He grumbled and turned his face away, like a petulant child who hadn't gotten their way.

The nurse came back in then and checked on Edward. She asked if I needed or wanted anything.

I told her I would like a blanket and pillow. She smiled and said she'd bring it right back. I thanked her and she left the room.

Edward huffed as he looked over at me.

This was going to be a long night.

The nurse brought the blanket some time later as she came to make her final check on Edward for the night.

He was polite, but not overly friendly.

I went about making my bed in the chair as Edward turned the light off and laid his head back.

Once I made myself comfortable in the chair. I listened to his breathing and could tell he wasn't asleep yet.

"Edward," I said quietly, "I love you no matter what and I'll always be here for you."

"Humph...whatever," he mumbled.

I turned toward the wall pulling my knees up to my chest, as I let the tears silently fall. I hoped that I was strong enough to continue fighting this fight.

I was awakened in the middle of the night by Edward yelling-No, not her, and calling my name.

I jumped up from the chair and went to him. I reached out and put my hands on his shoulders cautiously.

"Edward," I said slightly shaking him. "It's okay baby, I'm here."

He opened his eyes and looked at me, blinking several times.

"Bella," he asked.

"Yes, baby, I'm here," I said as he took me in his arms.

Edward wrapped me in his arms as he crushed me close to him. He smoothed my hair down his hands as he cried against my neck.

"Edward, you were having a bad dream," I said.

"I couldn't save you, love," he said holding me to him.

"Edward, I'm fine. Look at me, I'm perfectly fine."

He pulled back to look me over. "Bella, I saw you, you were there under all this called to me but I couldn't grab you."

"Edward, I'm okay," I said wrapping my arms around him. I threaded my fingers in his hair. Gently scraping his scalp with my fingertips in an effort to calm him.

I held him against me as he started to relax and he yawned.

"Edward, lay back babe," I said.

He nodded and laid back, but didn't let go of my hand.

I watched as he fell back asleep with my hand held securely in his. I couldn't remove it without waking him, so I maneuvered myself up onto the bed.

I laid down next to him and fell asleep.

I woke up before he did. I felt relieved that he was letting me in.

I cuddled close to his side with my arm draped across his chest as he started to wake up.

He looked over at me and then pushed me off of him.

"What the hell, Bella?" he said, his voice harsh and full of disgust.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He huffed and then he pulled himself up.

"I need a freaking moment to myself. Is that okay with you, or do I need to ask your fucking permission?"

"Fine, Edward," I said as I felt the tears forming in my eyes. I grabbed my bag and walked towards the door. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing my tears. "I'll be back."

Don't I heard him as I closed the door.

I walked to the ladies room and let the tears fall. How can he be so mean with me, I thought as I changed my clothes. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and then

I washed my face and brushed my teeth.

Taking a final look in the mirror, I made my way back to Edward's room.

The room was empty when I got there, he must have went for his MRI. I sat in the chair and rested my eyes.

already explained the MRI to me. So I wasn't worried about it. I was worried about me and Edward. Would we still be together once he can walk again?

Would we be able to weather this storm?

Alice came in with a cup of coffee and some muffins.

"Hey Bella, I thought you'd need something to eat," she said.

"Thanks Alice, but I'm not hungry."

"Bella, you need to eat," she said placing the coffee cup in my hand and a muffin in the other.

"Fine," I said. "Why aren't you with Jasper?"

"He had to go get some test done. Where's Edward?"

"He went for his MRI," I said sipping the coffee.

"Are things okay between you two?"

"No, Alice, if anything I think they are worse."

"Bella, I'm sorry. It'll be fine, he just need time to adjust."

"I hope so Alice, but I'm not sure if we are strong enough," I said as a tear slid down my cheek.

"Bella, you fight for him, don't back down. Show him you are here for him. No matter what, never breakdown in front of him," she said as she hugged me.

"Ali, I'm not sure if I can," I said as I pulled away and took a bite of the muffin.

"Just do your best. If you need to breakdown call me, and I'll go for a walk with you, okay?"

"Yeah, I will do the best I can."

"That's my Bella, show him that NY girls are tough," she said with a smile.

Alice knew her NY girls are tough speech, always worked for me.

I felt more confident as I waited for Edward to come back.

An orderly wheeled Edward into the room a short while later and helped him into the bed.

He looked over at me and said nothing until the orderly left.

"Bella, I've asked you to leave, now I am telling you to leave. I don't want you here and I don't need you or your pity."

"Get your head out of your ass, Edward. I don't pity you. I love you with all that I am. And I will stand beside you through all of this. So get over it, Now."

He didn't get a chance to respond, because Dr. Garrett walked in the room.

"Edward, Ms. Swan," Dr. Garrett said, "I've reviewed the results of the MRI, and we can tell that the swelling is already starting to dissipate, which is a good thing.

The physical therapist will be in soon to talk to you about starting PT once the swelling goes down. We've found nothing new so you will be released first thing in the

morning. You will, however, be on complete bed rest and the catheter will stay in. A home nurse will come check on you every other day."

"Thank you," I said as I looked over at Edward.

He just nodded at the doctor. He didn't smile or say a word.

I could tell by his demeanor that he really didn't care what the doctor said and he was still believing the worst.

"Edward," I said.

He didn't look or respond.

"Fine, whatever," I said, "don't answer me. Whatever is going through that head of yours, you need to stop and open your ears.

The doctor said things are getting better and you will walk again."

Nothing but silence, as he stared at the wall.

"You think by not saying anything to me is going to make me go away," I said getting up and walking to the side of his bed.

I reached out and placed my hands on his cheeks and turned his face so that he was looking at me.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said looking into his green angry eyes.

He grumbled as he jerked his face free from my hands.

I went to sit on the chair at the end of the bed as another person walked in the door.

"Hi, I'm Tyler Crowley, and I'm going to be your physical therapist."

Edward mumbled hello and nodded.

"Who is this lovely lady?" Tyler asked.

"Her name is Isabella," Edward sneered.

"It's just Bella, thank you," I said looking at Edward.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, let me tell you a bit about myself. I've been working as a physical therapist for about eight years.

So I have plenty of experience with your type of injury. When I graduated from high school, I had an accident and I had the same type of injury as you do now.

So I know that you will be able to recover and lead a very productive life."

Edward rolled his eyes at Tyler.

"Once the swelling goes down and the doctor says it's all clear to start PT. You will come in for an evaluation, which will test the movement that you currently have.

Then we will be able to form a plan of action based on those results. Any questions so far?"

"No," Edward replied.

"We can do this at my office or in your home, but it will be at least three days a week and that will decrease as you meet your goals."

"Great, I'd prefer it at your office," Edward told Tyler.

"Great, here is my card with all the contact information and as soon as Dr. Garrett gives you the go, we'll start," Tyler said.

Edward nodded and placed the card on the table.

"Bella, it was nice meeting you," Tyler said as he shook my hand.

I could have sworn I heard Edward growl as Tyler held my hand in his.

He left the room and it went back to silence again, as the nurse come in and out.

Edward's parents called him, he spoke with them quietly and quickly. Not really saying much.

When he was done he handed the phone to me, and I spoke with his mom.

While Edward ate his dinner, I left him alone to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

I hated what was going on between us. I couldn't understand why he wasn't hearing all the good that the doctor was saying.

As I walked back to the elevator I crashed into someone. I looked up surprised to see that it was Emmett and even more surprised to feel his arms around my waist.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry I almost flattened you," I said.

"It's okay B, how are you?" he said releasing me from his arms, but still resting them on my shoulders. "Is Edward any better?"

"I'm okay, Emmett," I said. "Edward is the same. Still being an ass."

"It will get better, B," he said as he was rubbing my upper arm as we walked into the awaiting elevator.

"Once he gets home, I'm sure he'll be okay," Emmett said as the doors opened and he let my shoulders go.

"I hope so," I said as we walked to Edward's door.

Emmett opened the door for me and I went in, followed by Emmett.

"Hey Edward," Emmett said in his booming voice.

Edward just cocked his head to one side and said nothing.

"So you get out tomorrow, huh?"

Edward nodded slightly as he looked at Emmett and I.

"Edward do you need anything? Water? Ice?" I asked.

"No, if I wanted anything. I would call the nurse. I don't want anything from you."

"Cool it Edward, she's only wanting to help you because she loves you."

"Emmett get the fuck out, I don't want you here either. Leave now and take her with you," Edward said.

"You know Edward, you need to wake up and look around. You have people who love you and want to help you. Stop pushing them away," Emmett said as he got in his face.

"Whatever," Edward said turning away.

"Bella, I'll come get you both in the morning, are you sure you want to stay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Em," I said.

"If it gets too much, call me. I'll be right here."

"Okay, I will," I said giving him a quick hug.

"See ya Edward," he said as he left.

I went to the chair and fixed up my blanket as I got ready to lay down.

Edward situated himself into a laying position and he closed his eyes.

The nurse came in to make her final check on Edward. She checked his vitals and gave him some pain medication. Then she left after turning the light off.

I laid there thinking about things.

Hopefully once we got home, everything would be okay.

"Goodnight Edward," I said even though I knew he wasn't going to reply.

But I did her him sigh in the darkness.

Sleep didn't come easily, but it finally came. I woke up close to six and I looked over at Edward. He looked so peaceful as he slept.

I got up from the chair and walked over to him. I moved his hair off his forehead as I leaned over and kissed him.

He didn't wake up, as I went to the ladies room to get dressed for the day.

When I came back, Edward was sitting up eating his breakfast.

"I thought you left," he said looking at me.

"Sorry to disappoint you."

The doctor came in with his release papers and his list of restrictions.

He told Edward he would see him in 7-10 days for a follow-up MRI.

Emmett came and helped Edward get in the wheelchair, even though he grumbled about it.

I pushed him as Emmett carried his bag.

Emmett helped him into his car and then drove us home.

I carried the bags in as Emmett helped Edward into the bed.

I checked on him every so often throughout the day. Each time he'd yell about it.

"Bella, go stay with Alice, I don't want you here."

"Edward, I told you, get over it," I said.

"Take a good look, Bella, this is me. What a catch I am. I can't do anything for myself. You can leave now and it would be a clean break."

"Edward, get over it now. I'm staying here with you, no matter what."

He turned away as I closed the bedroom door.

I went in the kitchen to fix him some dinner.

Once it was finished, I put it on a tray and carried it to him.

"Edward," I said quietly as i came in the room.

He looked over at me as I brought the tray to him.

He looked at it and said nothing as he picked his plate up and threw it against the wall.

"If I wanted something to eat, I would've told you or called someone. Just go Bella,"

he said harshly. " I don't want you and I certainly don't need you."

I left the room with tears streaming down my face.

_How are things ever going to be okay again?_

Special Thanks to Dandiegoose for being an awesome Beta, Karen E. Teague for prereading, Rach J. Cullen for her help.

**new Review for a teaser to Chapter 7... Love to hear your thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

Sitting there amidst the broken plates and splattered food, I watched as tears spilled down her cheeks and she ran from

our room sobbing as I yelled at her.

My heart ached for the pain that I was causing Bella.

She would have been better off without me.

If I would've died, she'd have been able to move on eventually. Sure, she'd be grieving, but she wouldn't be tied to a useless man;

one who would never be able to be the man she needs. We'd never be able to do things we used to do.

I thought of so many ways to make her leave, but none of them that I could actually do. So, I continued to just push her away,

even though each tear she cried pierced my heart.

A short time later the door opened. I glanced over toward it and caught her eye then turned away. She went to the dresser

to get some of her things. I thought she was gathering her stuff to leave, but she only got her pajamas.

She approached the bed, reached out for me tentatively. When I pulled away, I noticed her hurt expression as she grabbed

her pillow and left the room.

I sat there in the dark thinking back over how happy we were. But everything was different. I was a broken man.

I didn't want to keep her tied to me. I did love her and I always would love her. But the what-ifs are too great for me.

What if I never walked again?

What if I couldn't be the man she needed?

I listened as Bella walked through the apartment. She approached the bedroom door, then moved on. I heard the door to the spare room shut.

Sleep didn't come easy for me... but when it did my dreams were filled with visions of Bella and I.

I dreamed of the way it felt just holding her small hand in mine. It always felt so right. Of the way her body would react

when I touched her. Her skin was so soft. I loved the way we fit together so perfectly.

Her touch could send me quickly over the edge, only to be pulled back again by her.

I loved the times we would be lazy on a Sunday morning, and we'd enjoyed the closeness of each other. My hands knew

every inch of her body and could play her like a piano. I knew every erotic place to touch her to make her whimper.

I woke the next morning hard and alone. Then, I remembered I couldn't move my legs.

How could I ever please her the way I have in the past?

How could she want half a man?

I needed to let her go now before I totally broke her. Yes, she would feel hurt for a bit, but she would get over it.

I heard her moving around, soon followed by the smell of sausage cooking. I formed a plan of how I would make her see I was

no longer good for her.

As the plan formed in my head, I could feel my own heart breaking. I had never loved anyone the way I loved her.

When she opened the door to bring in my breakfast, I said the words that I hoped would make her see I was no good for her.

"Bella, I have asked you, and I have told you to leave. I don't need you and I don't want you."

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you are stuck with me. I'm not leaving," She said, her voice sounded hurt and angry.

Somehow we eased into an easy silence. She would bring me food and make sure I took my meds.

The nurse that came in would take care of my catheter.

Somehow, days turned into weeks.

I still wanted Bella to see I was no good for her and that she deserved someone who was whole and better than me.

I had Alice take Bella away for the day and asked Emmett take me to my doctor's appointment.

I knew I was not ready to start PT. I could just feel it deep inside of me that I was not getting any better.

I was taken right away to get my MRI done. It was about thirty minutes later that the doctor confirmed what I already thought.

Even knowing beforehand that I was not ready, it still hurt when he said the words.

I could not fight the tears of anger and disappointment that flowed. I didn't care that Emmett was there watching me.

I was a broken man, and I was never going to be anything else. I wanted to go hide inside myself and never come out.

No one deserved to live this way, and I didn't want to anymore.

Emmett helped me back into the car and didn't talk on the way to my home.

Hopefully, Bella wasn't home. I really didn't want to deal with her pity at the moment. I just wanted to lie down and be alone.

I really hoped I could succeed in making her leave. However, sometimes she could be so stubborn.

BPOV

Edward left without a word or even a look with Emmett, I don't think Emmett knew what to think or say, so he just nodded and

lightly touched my arm.

I sat on the couch, pulled my knees up to my chest and looked down at the picture in my hands. It was a picture of

Edward and I that Alice took on our first date. It seemed like so long ago now, even though that was only a little over four months ago.

Everything had changed so much. Gone were the looks of love, the soft touch of his hands on my body, and the simple

ways we had of making each other laugh or smile.

Gone were the feelings of safety of being wrapped in his arms and feeling so loved.

Gone were the feathery soft kisses of early morning, when he'd wake up before me.

Now there is nothing, just quietness and cold. I don't know if we will ever get back to us, maybe there is nothing left, except to leave.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by someone knocking on the door.

I opened the door to see Alice bouncing from foot to foot.

"Hey Bella," she said. "I have a full day at the salon planned for us. We're going to get our hair done, our nails done..."

"Hi Alice, I wasn't planning on going anywhere."

"Bella, I spoke with Edward, and he thinks you should come with me."

"Wait, you spoke with Edward?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" 

"Nothing, except he hasn't said one fucking word to me, except to yell at me to leave, and he tells you to take me out for the day.

Hell no, I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes, you are Bella. You need to get out and do something for you. Things will get better, wait and see.

The doctor will give him good news today, and it will bring him back," she said putting her hand on my arm.

"I hope so Alice. I don't know how much more I can take," I said wearily as I looked her in the eyes.

"Come on Bella. This will be fun," she said grabbing my coat and purse.

"Fine, I'll go but I won't like it one bit," I said pulling on my coat. She smiled and we walked to her car as we talked.

"How's Jasper?" I asked.

"He's doing well. He wanted to come visit Edward, but with him having his appointment today, it wouldn't have

been a good time. Maybe next week would be better," she said.

"Great, maybe we could do dinner."

"Yeah, that sounds fun," she said as we got in the car.

I nodded as I buckled my seat belt.

Alice chatted as she drove, and I tried to listen but my own thoughts kept me distracted.

"Bella," she called.

"Yes, Alice?"

"We're here," she said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking," I said as we walked into the salon.

Alice gave our names to the attendant as we sat down.

"Bella, what were you thinking about?"

"Edward and how things are now. I'm not sure how things are going to work," I said quietly.

"Bella, it will be fine. Edward just needs time to adjust and heal."

"Yeah, I guess Alice." 

We finished getting our hair and nails done and we decided to go out to lunch.

As we were sitting in the restaurant, I broke down and told Alice everything.

How it's been so quiet in our house, the distance between us.

"We don't speak to each other, Alice. He just grumbles and tells me to leave," I stated as the tears fell.

"I don't think I can continue on much longer. I love him so much. It hurts so bad that he won't let me be there for him.

He just keeps shutting me out and pushing me further away from him."

"Bella, just have faith. Things will get better," Alice said putting her hand on mine.

"Alice," I started to say as I jumped up from my chair and headed straight for toward the ladies' room.

Once inside the ladies' room, I threw up everything. I laid my head in my hands, and the tears fell. I hated feeling like this,

and it wasn't the first time.

I've thrown up a couple times before, but I wasn't worried about it.

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard Alice say as she came in.

I stood up and opened the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look too good, Bella. Are you sure, you're okay?" 

"Yeah, I must be coming down with the flu or something. I haven't been feeling that well this week,"

I said rinsing my mouth out with some water that Alice handed me from the sink.

Alice stood there looking at me questioningly.

"Alice, I'm fine," I said.

"Bella, do you think that you could be pregnant?" 

"No, Alice. We haven't had sex since that morning," I said lowering my eyes to my hands.

"Exactly Bella, it is possible. You and Edward had an extremely healthy sex life," she said as I felt my cheeks reddening.

"Alice, I don't think so. It's just the flu."

"Whatever you think Bella, if you're not feeling any better by next week, I am bringing a pregnancy test with me to dinner,"

she said as she gave me a hug.

"Fine, whatever you say, but it's not possible."

"Give it some thought. When was the last time you had your period?" she asked.

I thought back over the two months.

Hmm... I couldn't exactly pinpoint when it was.

"Alice, I'm not sure."

"See, so it could be a possibility," she said.

"Fuck! This is so not the time for this to happen!" 

"It will be okay," she said as we walked back to the table. She signaled for the bill and I offered to pay, but she said no.

"Come on Alice, let me pay for lunch since you paid at the salon," I said.

"Nope, consider it all your birthday present. Don't argue with me."

"Fine, thank you Alice," I said as we gathered our things. "I actually had fun before my little breakdowns."

"No problem, Bella," she said, "even with your breakdowns it as fun."

We both laughed as we left the restaurant.

Once in the car we talked about which day was best for dinner, and we decided on Friday.

We pulled up in front of the house and I saw that Emmett's car was still there.

I thanked Alice for the fun time again and told her I'd call her in a couple of days.

I walked up the stairs to the door. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door.

"Hey Emmett," I said pulling my coat off.

"Hey B," he said looking over at me.

"Where's Edward?"

"He's lying down. He was tired."

"Oh, "I said. "How did it go?"

"Let's just say it went. The doctor told him that he's not read for PT yet. He broke down, B. He feels so useless and broken,"

Emmett said trying to keep his voice low.

"Damn it! I was hoping for better news. He's not useless. I just wish he would see that," I said getting up.

"I'm going to go talk to him. Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure, B. Be careful in there. He's not in a good place."

"Thanks Em, I'll be fine," I said walking toward our bedroom.

Walking in the bedroom, Edward was laying on his back staring up at the ceiling.

"Edward," I said quietly, "how did it go?"

"Bella, you already know. I heard Emmett telling you. So don't come in here and ask me about it."

"I wanted to hear it from you, Edward."

"What do you want to hear Bella? That I'm a useless man, a pathetic waste of space. Listen to me;

I'm not getting any better."

"Edward, I want to be here for you, but you won't let me," I said as the traitor tears made their appearance.

"Save the tears for someone who cares, like maybe Emmett. I don't want you anymore. I'm

not good for you. Just leave,Bella."

"No, Edward I'm not leaving."

"Bella, I said leave!"

He reached over and grabbed a book that was lying on the nightstand and threw it at the wall

behind me.

Emmett came rushing in.

"What the fuck, Edward?" Emmett said coming to stand in front of Edward.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

"I'm fine." 

"Edward, why are you taking everything out on her? All she has done is want to love you

and be here for you," Emmett said.

"Emmett, go home to Rose where you belong. This is my life."

"Yeah, and you're screwing it up," Emmett yelled at him.

"No, my life was screwed up the day that plane hit the building. My life ended that day."

"Edward, you're alive and you have people who care!" I cried.

"Bella, I want you gone. Now!"

"Fine, I'm sick of your shit, Edward. All I've ever wanted was for you to let me in, and every time you've pushed me away.

Well, I'm out of here."

"Good," Edward said turning away.

"Bella, don't go," Emmett said reaching out his hand to try to stop me, "you don't want to do this."

"No, Emmett. There's no use in fighting anymore. Edward has wanted me to leave since the accident happened.

So I'm giving him what he wants." 

I pushed my way passed him, grabbed my coat and walked out the door.

Once in my car, I broke down and let the tears fall as I started the car and drove toward Alice's.

I pulled up to Alice's house, looked in the mirror and dried my red, puffy eyes.

I walked to the door and knocked.

I stood with my arms wrapped around myself, as Alice opened the door.

"Oh my god, Bella, what the hell happened?" she asked as she looked me over.

"I left Edward," I said as I started crying.

She pulled me inside and led me to the couch.

"Jasper could you make some tea for Bella and I?"

"Sure, Ali," he said as he went to the kitchen.

"Bella, what happened after I dropped you off?"

"Emmett was there and Edward was lying down. I asked Emmett how the appointment went. He told me it didn't go well.

The doctor said that he's not ready for PT," I said as Jasper brought the tea in.

"Go on Bella, "Alice encouraged.

"I went to talk to Edward, and he was angry. He heard Emmett telling me, and he threw a book at me.  
But he missed."

"Thank God," Alice interjected.

"Anyway, he told me to leave as he has done before, but this time I just snapped. I yelled back at him, how I was sick of his shit,

and that I was done. Emmett tried to stop me, but I left."

"Can I stay here?" I asked.

"Of course," Jasper said.

"Thank you," I said, "I know Edward's your best friend."

"Yes, he is, but I know how he can be an ass," Jasper said smiling.

"I'll go make up the spare room," Alice said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Don't mention it, Bella."

"Bella, I've been doing research on PTSD-Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Edward has all the classic symptoms,

especially the anger. Has he talked about the incident at all?" Jasper asked.

"No, not really. Only today he said his life ended the day that plane hit the building."

"Has he mentioned Riley at all?"

"No, not at all," I said.

"He's probably blaming himself for Riley's death," he said matter of factually.

"Yeah, knowing Edward, he does. Jasper, I hadn't even thought about any of this. I'm such a horrible girlfriend."

"Bella, you are not. You're under a lot of stress trying to take care of him. Even putting up with his verbal abuse.

That's a lot to deal with. I wouldn't have thought of it either, if I didn't do the research," Jasper said reassuringly.

"If we could get him see a counselor and maybe talk about it, it would be helpful."

"Yeah, sure Jasper. But, that's easier said than done," I said wearily.

Alice came back and we all talked for a bit.

Then I went to lie down, I didn't go to sleep because my mind was full of thoughts for Edward.

I felt so guilty for walking out on him, and leaving him without dinner.

I wondered if he even cared that I actually left. Part of me believed he did.

I tossed and turned for a while but finally gave up trying to sleep.

I grabbed my coat, wrote a note for Alice and left quietly.

I drove home, thinking of what I would say if he was still awake.

After I parked the car, I walked to the door and opened it quietly.

Keeping the lights off, I walked down the hallway to our bedroom, where I noticed that the light was on.

I took a breath and opened the door. Looking in, I saw him lying on his back sound asleep.

He looked so peaceful and so beautiful. The light reflected the gold tones in his hair. His lips were slightly parted as he slept.

My heart was so full of love for him. I still loved him with every fiber of my being, even though he made me mad as hell.

I sat in the chair and pulled out my sketchbook. I always loved drawing him. I looked through my sketches, there were so many of Edward. My favorites were when he didn't know I was drawing him.

One in particular was when he was reading a book with his glasses on. He only wore them when he knew absolutely no one would be coming over.

I showed him the drawing when I was finished, he made me promise never to show it to anyone. I told him I wouldn't and

I haven't shown it to anyone.

I told him that I thought he looked sexy with his glasses on. We ended up making love while he wore his glasses.

I chuckled quietly at the memory as I started to draw him.

He was an easy subject to draw. I finished drawing and put my stuff away.

I thought about going to sleep in the other room, but I decided I would just sleep in the bed with him.

I climbed up on the bed and I laid down next to him. I watched to see if I woke him, but I didn't.

So I scooted closer to him and then I turned on my side toward him.

I moved my arm to lightly wrap it around his waist, I heard him moan as my fingers lightly touched his skin.

I looked up to see if he was awake, but he wasn't. So I laid my head down and closed my eyes.

As I laid there, I felt his arm wrap around my back and pull me closer to him.

I smiled as I drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, I woke up to see Edward looking down at me.

His green eyes were dark, his face was unreadable. I couldn't tell if he was upset or not. I was still wrapped in his arms though.

"Why are you in the bed with me, Bella?" he asked.

"I.. I came back and you looked so peaceful, and I've missed you so much. I wanted to be close to you," I mumbled quickly.

Edward started to say something, but I pulled away from him and ran to the bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom, I threw up in the toilet, trying to be as quiet as possible.

When I was done, I quickly brushed my teeth and walked back into our room.

Edward was sitting up as I came in and sat on his side of the bed.

"Bella?" he said as he placed his hand on my back, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay. I think I may be coming down with the flu or something," I said quietly as his hand rubbed circles on my back .

"Bella..." he started to say.

"Edward, I don't want to argue with you. I'm sorry if I made you mad... again."

"What I was going to say before you ran out to throw up was that it felt nice to wake up with you," he said quietly.

I nodded as I got up, but he reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Don't go, Bella."

I sat back down and told him to continue.

"I hate how I've been to you, but I don't feel worthy of your love anymore, Bella. I don't feel I can give you everything you deserve.

If I never walk again, you will be burdened with that," he said.

"Edward, you are worthy of my love, no matter if you walk again. I love you no matter what. I love all of you, the good,

the bad and the awful parts. The doctor's are confident that you'll walk again. Why can't you trust that?"

"I don't know, Bella. I don't want to be a burden to you or hold you back." 

"Edward, you're not. Your still you and that's all that matters to me."

"Bella, I don't deserve you or your love."

"You're right you don't, you said some really mean things to me. But I can't help it I love you," I said as tears fell from my eyes.

He reached out and wiped them away.

"Bella, I don't expect you to forgive me right away. I hurt you so much. I can't promise every day will be

sunshine and roses, but I will try to to be the man you fell in love with," he said. "Will you stay please?"

I nodded my head, not trusting my voice.

He smiled for the first time since finding out he couldn't walk.

He leaned in slowly, gauging how I would react as he gently kissed me.

At first, I was hesitant to kiss him, but the need and desire took over as I parted my lips granting him entrance.

His tongue slowly massaged mine as I gripped the back of his hair.

We pulled apart to breathe as we whispered words of love to each other.

"Bella, I promise you I will talk more to you than yell at you."

I nodded as we simply sat and held each other.

We may not be where we once were, but the distance between us isn't as far as it was. Maybe now we could get on the right track.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It felt nice to be wrapped in Edward's arms again, but I was worried about how long it would last before he reverted to his moody self.

Sure, he said he would talk to me more than he yelled. But if he truly was suffering from PTSD, then he wouldn t be in any control of that. So for now, I will enjoy having my Edward back.

I hated to leave the confines of his arms, but I was getting hungry, and I knew Edward would be hungry soon. I wanted to fix one of his favorite breakfast's to show him just how much I love him and want to be with him.

I finished fixing the last of the French toast and added some strawberries to the tray.

As I was carrying it to the bedroom, I had to stop for a moment as I felt dizzy.

I opened the door hesitantly, afraid that I dreamed it all. But as I came inside the room, Edward turned towards me and smiled. I knew then that it wasn t a dream.

I walked over to him and sat the tray in his lap. He looked down and saw that I made all of his favorites. "Thanks love," he said taking my hand in his as he pulled me to sit next to him.

"You're welcome, Edward. I just wanted you to know how much I love you and want to be with only you... always," I said as a lone tear escaped my eye.

He gently reached out to wipe it away. He then slowly leaned in and captured my lips in his; it was a soft and tender kiss.

As we sat close together, we fed each other pieces of French toast. Every so often Edward would move his hand along my thigh, causing me to giggle. "I've missed that giggle," he said tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"I've really missed times like these with you," I said with a smile as I held out a strawberry to him.

He leaned forward to take a bite and he playfully bit my finger also. I laughed and playfully ruffled his already crazy hair.

"Yeah baby, I've missed this too." He cut a piece of French toast and brought it to my lips. I slowly parted them to take the French toast from the fork as syrup dripped from my lip.

As the syrup dripped from my lip down to my chin, I lifted my napkin to wipe it away, but Edward already beat me to it by leaning in slightly. He trailed his tongue from my bottom lip to the bottom of my chin.

He then reversed his way back to my lips where he pulled me in for a kiss.

Breaking apart only to move the tray, he moved me into his lap. I put my arms around his neck as he once again claimed my lips slightly as he snaked his tongue into my mouth and slowly massaged mine. I gripped the back of his hair, pulling us closer. I longed to feel his hands on me.

Edward moved his hands down to my breasts and he palmed them through the thin material of my shirt. As he ran his thumbs over the nipples, causing them to harden under his gentle touch.  
I threw my head back as a small moan escaped my lips as he brought his lips to my throat and lightly nipped the skin there.

It felt so good, but then I felt that feeling of nausea starting and I knew I had to go. I jumped off his lap and ran for the bathroom. I heard him call to me as I slammed the door.

As I threw up again, I sat there as I thought about why I was still getting sick. I wondered what Edward must be thinking about it. Could Alice be right that I could be pregnant?

If I am pregnant, Edward would freak. Hell, if I m honest with myself I ll freak too. As I brushed my teeth, I heard voices in the bedroom.

I came out of the bathroom to see Alice standing there, glaring at Edward.

"What are you doing here, Alice?" I asked walking over to Edward. I place my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me, quietly asking if I was okay. I nodded at him.

"I came to see why you left," she said as she glared at me. "You look horrible by the way."

"Thanks Alice, if you were getting sick all the time and being stressed out, I guess you wouldn't look your best either," I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes at her.

Alice stood there looking at me like she couldn't believe I talked to her that way.

Alice turned toward Edward and squared her shoulders; I knew this was not going to be good.

"Edward, what in the hell did you do this time?" She yelled at him.

"I fucking didn't do anything to her, Alice. We were actually sitting here enjoying each other, and then she jumped up and went to the bathroom," he said staring at her.

Alice just stared back at him, tapping her foot on the floor.

"So, unless you know exactly what s going on, don't jump to conclusions" he said to her as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Alice turned away from Edward in a huff and looked at me.

"Bella, how in the hell could you forgive him so easily? He's been such an asshole to you," she sneered. "You need to think about what you're doing. He's just going to hurt you again."

"Alice, this is between Edward and me. You can't tell me what to do. I love him and I want to stay with him," I said as the tears fell.

"Bella, I only want to protect you, and I'm afraid that he'll hurt you."

"Alice, I'm a big girl. I know what I'm doing," I said as Edward wrapped me in his arms.

I turned my head toward her, "I think you need to leave now."

"Bella," she started to say but Edward interrupted her.

"You heard her, now go," he said as he tightened his protective hold on me.

"Fine," she snapped, stomping her foot, "I'll go but I will be calling you in a few days."

After Alice left, I pulled away from him a little bit. "I'm sorry Edward," I said looking up at him with tears falling from my cheeks.

For what, love?" he said wiping the trail of tears away with his thumbs.

"For everything. For being sick, for crying all the time, for getting your shirt wet," I said as he laughed at me.

"Edward, you are going to pay for laughing at me," I said.

"Oh yeah," he replied while smirking at me.

"Yeah, I said as I started to tickle his sides.

He laughed and tried to grab my hand. The sound of his laughter was a welcomed sound. He succeeded in grabbing my hands and he held them within his hands.

Bella, you have been under so much stress. I'm sure it's taking a toll on your body. I'm so sorry, baby for the way I have been treating you. Please forgive me," he said with tears glistening in his emerald eyes.

I pulled my hands from his and placed them on his face.

Edward, I forgive you baby. Please don't cry. I love you always, only you," I said as I leaned in and kissed his full lips. What started as a sweet kiss, turned heated quickly. Edward deepened the kiss as I wove my fingers into the back of his hair, pulling myself closer to him.

Our tongues danced together, neither wanting to dominate the other. Edward moaned as he wrapped his arms tightly around my back. Pushing me closer against his chest as we pulled apart, we both whispered, "Wow."

As we caught our breath, we looked deep into each other's eyes. Seeing such love and lust reflected in them.

"Bella, I've missed these times with you," he said as he ran his fingertips across my cheek.

"Me too," I said as I pulled him back to me. I kissed him hard. The passion building quickly between us as the kiss progressed.

I pulled his bottom lip in between my lips and sucked it, gently nipping it with my teeth.

Edward moaned as his hands went into my hair securing me to him. We heard the doorbell ringing as we parted, catching our breath. Edward muttered damn as I got off his lap.

Looking back at him as I reached our bedroom door, he was smiling and his cheeks were flushed.  
I knew my appearance matched his.

I opened the door to see Edward's parents standing there. I could feel my cheeks instantly get redder as Dr. Cullen smirked at me.

Esme reached out her arms and enveloped me in a hug. Letting go, she asked where her son was.

"He's in the bedroom," I replied.

"Bella, you don't look too good," she stated as she looked me over.

"I think I'm coming down with something. I haven't felt too well lately."

"Well, I'm going to talk to that son of mine, and then I'm going to make you some lunch. So go sit down and relax for a bit. I'll be right back shortly," she said in a motherly tone.

I watched as Esme and Carlisle went into our bedroom, I wasn't sure if Edward would be happy to see them or not. I'm sure, he'll be ok. I leaned my head back on the couch and closed my eyes. It felt good to do nothing for a bit.

I must have fallen asleep on the couch because the next thing I knew was Esme was lightly shaking me.

"Bella," she cooed. "Edward's nurse is here and he's asking for you."

"Oh, okay," I said as I got up but then sat down again as a wave of nausea came over me.

"Are you okay?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just felt a little dizzy."

"Have you been feeling that way a lot?" Carlisle asked in his doctor voice.

"Yeah, off and on for about a week or so," I said nonchalantly.

They both gave me a questioning look. "I'm fine really."

I walked into our room.

"Edward, you asked for me?" I questioned him as I was not sure why he wanted me in the room while his nurse was here.

"Yes, I wanted the nurse to show you how you can help me more," he says, then gives me that crooked smile of his that I love so much.

The nurse took me through some of the simple things I could do so he would be more comfortable between her visits. I was so happy that Edward was finally coming around and was now willing for me to help him more.

Esme had dinner cooked and ready to eat by the time I was done listening and learning from the nurse. I thanked her for cooking as she did not have to do that I would have cooked as soon as I was done in the bedroom with Edward.

I fixed two plates and took them to the bedroom. I wanted, no, I needed to be close to him. I helped him eat and I took small bits of my food in between. After a few bits I set my plate away as my stomach started to churn once again.

When he was finished I picked up both plates took them into the kitchen and rinsed them before placing them into the dishwasher. I then joined Esme and Carlisle in the living room as Edward had said he wanted to get some sleep.

Carlisle kept looking at me funny, I knew he was in doctor mode, but I was not going to say anything or agree to anything. It was late when they finally left saying they would be by again sometime in the next week to check on Edward.

I quickly went through my night time routine and crawled into bed next to Edward. I was careful not to disturb him. I woke the next morning having to run for the toilet. I then went and made myself a cup of peppermint tea to help settle my stomach.

Once my stomach had stopped churning I cooked a light breakfast and some coffee for Edward, helped him eat and get him ready for his morning nurses visit.

I did little chores around the house. It was around two when I heard the door bell. I opened it to see none other than Alice with a pregnancy test in her hand. Why can't she trust me that I am not pregnant, this is just my nerves from almost losing Edward.

"Bella go take this and if I have to stand in the bathroom to make sure you take it I will," she said towing me to the hall bathroom.

I guess I had no choice but to take it. I did feel the need to pee, so I guess it would be easy to pee on a stick while doing it. Alice set the timer on her cell phone and we went and had a cup a tea as we waited. Edward was napping so he knew nothing of what was going on.

When the timer went off Alice jumped and ran to the bathroom.

"Bella, see I told I was right about this," she said waving the stick in front of my face.

"I can't be I am on the pill I take it every day at the same time. What am I going to do?" I said breaking down and crying.

Alice helped me out onto the couch where she held me as I cried. I woke sometime later to Edward calling for me. Alice was nowhere to be found. I walked into the bed room.

"Bella, I've been yelling for you for the past fifteen minutes. Where the hell have you been?" he yelled at me.

I couldn't control the tears as they fell.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on the couch and did not hear you."

"Bella, if you are going to help me then you can 't take naps and stop all this crying," he barked.

"What can I do for you? I am here now," I stammer out.

"I need you to be available when I need you not when you have time for me," he barked at me.

"Why are you being so mean to me. I just fell asleep, and I said I was sorry."

"If you truly want to help me then you will be here when I call you not sometime later when you wake up from a nap. I can't do anything for myself. Try and think of me and not yourself for a change."

"I guess then you don t want to hear the news I have to tell you."

"The only news I want to hear is that I can start PT and just maybe start walking again."

"So, you don't want to hear that we are having a baby."

"God Bella how stupid can you be! We can't have a baby. I CAN'T WALK! GET RID OF IT! DO SOMETHING BUT GET IT OUT OF YOU IF YOU WANT TO STAY WITH ME!"

I ran out of the room grabbed my purse and keys. I had no clue where I was going or what I was going to do. How can he tell me to get rid of our baby? One that was made from the purest of love. Somehow I ended up at the bar we all meet at every other week for a few beers.

I parked and went in.

Sitting down at the bar, I was about to order a beer, when I remembered that I couldn't do that. So I ordered a virgin Strawberry Margarita. I sat there looking down at my drink, thinking back on the words Edward said to me. How could he tell me to get rid of our baby? There is no way I would ever do that. Even if it means that we won't t be together.

I was brought out of my thoughts by someone nudging my elbow. I looked up to see Emmett sitting next to me nursing a beer.

"B, what are you doing here?" he asked looking over at me.

"I could ask you the same thing," I sighed as the tears fell.

"What's wrong?" he asked leading me to a booth by the wall.

"What isn't wrong, Emmett. I found out today that I...I m pregnant," I said as more tears fell from my eyes.

"Why is that a bad thing?" he asked.

"Because Edward is beyond pissed. When I told him and he yelled at me to get rid of it if I want to stay with him," I sobbed.

"Fuck B, that is harsh," Emmett commented as he rubbed my shoulder.

"Why are you here without Rose?" I asked through my tears.

"I had a fight with Rose, she thinks I'm spending too much time helping Edward, or just doing nothing. I feel so guilty for being okay after the events of that day. She just doesn't listen to me sometimes."

"I'm sure she'll get over it," I said quietly. "I don't think Edward is going to change his mind on this."

"Bella, I m sure once, he calms down, and really thinks about it, he'll come around."

"I hope so, but I don't think he will," I remarked as more tears fell.

Emmett moved around the booth so that he could pull me into his arms to hug me. His embrace was warm and comforting. I pulled away first and looked up into his eyes, he smiled down at me as I moved closer to him. I felt such a pull to him, I leaned in and pressed my lips to his, at first he didn't respond back, but then he moved his lips against mine. Softly at first, but then the kiss became needy.

We pulled away to catch our breath as we looked into each other's eyes. Seeing something there, Emmett stood up and reached for my hand.

I took it hesitantly, but I grasp his in mine as he led me from the bar. We walked toward my car hand in hand. Once at my car, I leaned against it and pulled Emmett to me crushing my lips to his. He responded back by pulling me closer to him. I could feel his hardening manhood against my thigh.

I moaned as my hands found his hair, Emmett lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pushed me against the car. "Fuck, Bella you feel so good," he murmured against my neck as he placed several kisses up and down my collarbone.

I pushed him away.

"Emmett, stop," I cried. "I'm sorry, we can t...What the fuck are we doing?"

"I'm sorry, Bella. I love Rose, I don't know what came over me."

"I know, Em. I love Edward with everything that is within me. I just think we needed something, and we just used each other."

"I'm still sorry Bella," he said as he released me from his arms and took a step back.

"Emmett, I know that it was just the stress that we are both under, but I think we both should tell Edward and Rose about what happened tonight. I do not want any of this hanging over our heads," I said looking up at him.

"Bella, I know that I should tell Rose, but I'm afraid of what she might do."

"Emmett, I'm just as scared about telling Edward, especially with how he acted tonight, but I know that I have to."

"I know your right, Bella, but Rose scares the shit out of me sometimes," Emmett said with a nervous chuckle.

"Em, you have to promise that as soon as you get home you will tell Rose, because I will be telling Edward. I'm not going to keep this from him, even if he yells, curses or whatever else he may do. I think it's the right thing to do."

"I will, I promise, Bella, I m just not sure how to tell her."

He opened my car door for me and he pulled me into his arms and hugged me. "Bella, promise me you'll call if you need me."

"I will Em," I said pulling away and getting in the car. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, B, take care," he said as he closed the door.

Pulling away, I thought about how I was going to tell Edward I kissed his best friend. Really smart Bella. Fuck my life.

Once I pulled up to the house, I sat there for a minute thinking on how I should tell him. I guess the best bet was to just to say it. Getting out of my car, putting on my big girl panties I walked inside.

Looking up, I saw him sitting on the couch looking at me with a look of pure hatred.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

**Authors Note: **I am very sorry for the long wait to update. Let's just say real life really kicked me down in the month of April. My mother passed away in

in April before Easter and before that my muse left me. So I thank you for your patience. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I love hearing your reviews, so please review for me.

_**Special Thanks go out to : Karen E. Teague, for being a support and awesome prereader. Stacie Ard, my lost Twi Sister, thank you for **_

_**all your awesome help with getting this chapter done, also special thanks to Violet Hour, your suggestions and support have meant the **_

_**world to me. **_

_**Super Special thanks goes to DandieGoose for being an awesome Beta and such a support and encouragement to me.**_

_**I love all of you. Thank you.**_

_**Enjoy the chapter.**_

Chapter 9

EPOV

I sat there stunned after Bella left. I didn't know what to think, my thoughts were everywhere. I realized that I was horrible to her. First, I yelled at her because she didn't come when I called for her. Second, when she told me she was pregnant, I pretty much ordered her to get rid of it. I didn't know what I was thinking. It's not that I didn't want children, I did. I also knew that there is no other woman on the planet that I would want to have children with, other than Bella; but not now. I can't do anything for myself, let alone take care of a baby. Fuck, what the hell was she thinking?

We were having a great day together. I felt like we were really getting back to us. I felt close to her, and we enjoyed each other this afternoon. Then, when I needed her help and she didn't come. Her excuse of taking a nap just pissed me off. Then telling me she's pregnant, hell no! That really set me off. We haven't had sex since that morning. There's no way in hell I wanted to bring a baby into this world. Not when I can't even take care of myself.

I sat there wondering where the hell she could have gone to. Not that I really cared at this moment, but I wanted to know that she was okay, I wasn't totally heartless. Minute after minute ticked by and I got more pissed. Where could she have gone?

The phone startled me out of my thoughts. Reaching over, I flipped it on to speaker, so that I didn't have to hold the receiver. "Hello," I snapped.

"Hey Edward, its Rosalie. Is Bella there?"

"No, she left a while ago. We had a fight," I replied.

"Oh, good. I need to tell you something."

"Okay, go ahead."

"Edward, I just saw Bella and Emmett leaving the bar we all go to and I watched as they walked to her car and …." She trailed off.

"And what Rosalie?" I barked.

"They were fucking kissing each other."

"What the fuck did you say?" I bellowed.

"I said they were fucking kissing each other and Emmett pushed her back against the car. Emmett hasn't come home yet, so I don't know what the fuck is going on," Rosalie said.

I tried to hold my anger in check, but all I saw was red. What the fuck, I thought. Bella and Emmett, it's not possible.

"Rosalie, are you sure, that it was them?" I asked.

"Yeah, Edward, I'm sure. I know Emmett when I see him, and besides I know Bella's car."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I yelled as I knocked over the vase on the table. "It makes sense now."

"What makes sense?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing," I replied. "Thank you for calling me."

I hung up the phone and waited.

I sat there seething in anger. Bella and my best friend, what the hell? Thinking back to the time when I was in the hospital, they shared little touches, coy looks across the room. I didn't think anything of it then. The time I threw the book at her and he ran in there to see what happened. It made sense now. He must have been fucking her then, so that baby that she was carrying may not have been mine. It must have been Emmett's. There was no fucking way it could be mine, we hadn't had sex in a very long time. Just then, I heard her keys in the lock. I looked at her with a look of pure hatred as she came in.

If I could get out of this chair, I would wring her neck. How in the hell could Bella and Emmett have done this to me? I thought that she loved me. Even though I have treated her like shit, it still did not give her the right to fucking go behind my back to my best friend.

She started to say something, but I cut her off. With my voice low, I said, " All this time you've been with him?"

"What the fuck are you talking about, Edward?"

"Rosalie called me and told me all about you and Emmett. How long have you been fucking him?" I said as I watched the shock and fear register across her face.

"Edward, Emmett and I know it was a mistake to kiss each other! It was a mistake! We both agreed to tell you and Rose about it. Rose and Emmett got into a fight and you told me to get rid of our baby!"

"What were you going to tell me, that you've been fucking Emmett? Then it can't be my baby. We haven't had sex since that morning."

"Edward, listen to me. I haven't been with anyone since you. Emmett and I only kissed today," she said as she walked toward me.

"Bella, tell me something. Was it before the accident? Were you planning on leaving me then? Must have been such an inconvenience that all this happened," I said in a detached voice.

"Edward, please listen to me."

"After what you and I shared that morning, I would never expect this out of you. After I left for work, did you and Emmett talk and laugh about your affair before he went to work? When you found Emmett, did you two celebrate him being alive?" I said as I watched the tears fall from her eyes.

"Edward, I haven't slept with anyone since we've been together. I love you. What happened today with Emmett was a mistake and I was going to tell you. Please hear what I am saying to you," Bella pleaded.

"Bella, I really don't believe what you are telling me. I think that you have been fucking Emmett behind my back and that the baby is his not mine."

She walked away toward the bedroom and slammed the door.

BPOV

I wasn't sure why Edward would ever think I would sleep with Emmett. I thought that our relationship before the accident was strong. I hoped he would trust me enough not to think that, but I guess I was wrong. I picked up the phone to call the one person that might be able to help.

Waiting for her to pick up, I looked over at the picture on the nightstand. It was a picture of us that Alice took on our first date. We looked so happy in that picture, even though we were both nervous. Finally she picked up, "Alice, I need you. I fucked up. Please, come over with Jasper, now."

After I told Alice everything that happened today, she said her and Jasper were on their way. I could hear Jasper in the background saying he would kick Edward's ass if he did anything stupid.

I hung up the phone and thought about it. All I did was kiss Emmett. I know that it was wrong, but I planned on telling Edward, and he wouldn't even hear me out. I know he's hurt, feels betrayed. But what about what he said to me? That he wanted me to get rid of the baby, the baby that we created out of love. How could he say that to me? I thought he loved me. I thought that he'd be happy about the baby. I guess I was totally wrong. I lie back on the bed and let the tears fall.

I sat up as there was a knock on the door.

"Bella, come out here now," she said as she opened the door.

"Alice, I really don't want to face him right now."

"Come on Bella, Jasper and I are going to be there too. We are going to get him to listen."

"How Alice?"

"I don't know, but I can get him to listen. He's not going to say such horrible things to you and get away with it. Trust me; he's going to regret it."

I let Alice pull me up from the bed and walked behind her to the living room, where Edward was sitting with Jasper. He had his hand running through his hair as Jasper was talking to him.

I crossed my arms across my chest, like a spoiled child would do. He glared at me as Alice told him he better listen and listen good.

He turned his head toward her and just stared, saying nothing.

"Edward, when you were missing, Bella was a wreck. We could hardly get her to eat, sleeping in the same room with her was damn near impossible. She'd wake up screaming for you, not to mention all the tossing and turning she did."

"I don't see how you can say that Bella and Emmett were having an affair, Edward," Jasper commented, "You two have lived together since July. You were never far apart from each other. How in the hell would she find time to fuck Emmett? Think about it Edward, before you lose more than just the use of your legs."

I had never heard Jasper talk like that. He must have been majorly pissed to talk that way to Edward.

"Jasper, she had plenty of time to kiss him, so how could she not have had time to fuck him?" Edward said looking at me.

"Yeah, so she kissed him today, but what the fuck did you say to her? How do you think that made her feel, that you told her to get rid of your baby if she wants to stay with you. What the fuck were you thinking or not thinking?"

"Edward, I would never do that to you. That kiss between me and Emmett was nothing more than a kiss. I was hurt because you told me to get rid of our baby if I wanted to stay with you. I was very vulnerable and he was there. But as far as sleeping with him, I never did that and I never would, so stop fucking thinking that way," I replied as I chanced a glance over at Edward and he turned to look at me. I quickly turned away.

"Edward, you need to get your head out of your ass and get your shit together, before you lose the best thing that ever happened to you. Stop trying to fuck things up with Bella. Sure, right now isn't the best time to find out that she's pregnant. But look at it this way, if you were dead wouldn't you want Bella to have part of you," Jasper explained. "You need to understand that Bella made a mistake by kissing Emmett, but does it change the fact that she's carrying your baby and that she loves you?"

"I don't know, Jasper," Edward replied with such hurt and anger in his voice.

I couldn't sit there anymore, so I stood up to walk out of the room as a searing pain rocked through my abdomen, knocking me to my knees.

Alice rushed over to me as I looked up at Edward. He had a pained expression as he called my name. I knew that the Edward I loved was still there. He was hurt and he felt betrayed by my actions today. To tell the truth I wasn't too happy with myself either. I gripped my stomach as another pain rocked through me. What if I was losing the baby? I'd never forgive myself if I did. It'd be my fault not anyone else.

I looked up at Edward as he tried to push himself up and his legs moved slightly. He felt it too because he cried out in pain. I gripped Alice's hand and told her that Edward moved his legs.

"Who the fuck cares, Bella?" she barked at me.

"I do," I replied through my tears.

Alice led me to the bedroom where she tried to get me to lay down.

"Bella, you should go lie down and if there is anymore pain, you should call your doctor. You could lose the baby. You need to try to bring your stress level down. Living with that man, I don't see that it would be possible, but you must try! And rest! You have to rest!"

"Alice, I don't want to lose this baby, even if Edward doesn't want it. I do," I said quietly.

I laid down on my bed, as Jasper came in with Edward.

"Bella," Edward said from the doorway.

"I'm fine, Edward. Nothing to worry about," I sobbed, as I watched him. He looked really upset. Maybe there is still some hope left for us.

"Edward, Bella needs to rest and have no stress. If the pain doesn't go away and the bleeding doesn't stop, you won't have to worry about the baby anymore," Alice spoke harshly to him.

"Alice," I yelled, "enough, please!" I turned away from all of them as I wrapped my arms around myself and let the tears fall.

I could hear them talking and I ignored them. Alice continued to raise her voice at Edward and he at her.

I heard them go back into the living room and after awhile I couldn't hear anything out there. I wondered if everyone left. Maybe they took Edward with them. That would be good.

I lay there staring at the wall and I heard the door open and Edward pushed himself into the room. I felt the bed dip as he got himself onto it.

I didn't move or turn to look. Just laid there and said nothing.

"Bella?" he said cautiously.

I didn't acknowledge his presence at all.

"I know I messed up this time royally. I don't know what I am thinking, I want children with you. As many as you want. I just don't know..." I felt him put his hand on my shoulder.

"My mind is all messed up, Bella. I feel like I'm not a complete man right now. How can I be a good father? I know you'll probably never forgive me, and I don't blame you at all. I should never have accused you of sleeping with Emmett. I understand that I've probably hurt your feelings a lot recently."

"You have," I whispered, "but none of that hurt as much as you telling me to get rid of our baby. That hurt worse than anything else."

"Bella, the baby news took me by surprise and then Rosalie telling me you were kissing Emmett. I just put two and two together and figured that you've been with him before."

"Edward after everything we've shared, do you think I'd cheat on you with your fucking best friend? Get real, Edward."

"Bella, I'm sorry and I'm being sincere here. I know I've said I'm sorry so much to you lately. I understand if you won't believe me this time," he said as he gently turned me towards him.

"Edward you really hurt me with your words. You jumped the gun by thinking that I had slept with Emmett. I thought what we had was special. I thought that you knew me better than that. You have to get your anger problem under control before you lose something important to you. You need to get help with it. I love you and I think deep down inside you still love me, but your actions have showed something else."

"Bella, I do love you and I never want you to doubt that. You mean everything to me. I think you are right. I do need to talk to someone. I don't want to lose you or the baby. I will do whatever it takes to make us happy again."

He pulled me closer to him, then leaned down and crushed his lips to mine. At first I didn't respond at all. But after a few seconds, I started to kiss him back. I slid my hands up into his hair, securing him to me. Our tongues danced to their own rhythm as we both moaned into the kiss. After a few minutes we pulled apart to catch our breath.

He looked down at me. I could feel that my cheeks were flushed and I'm sure I had hope that things were starting to turn around in my eyes. I knew that he was thinking hard about something. Sometimes that wasn't a good thing with Edward.

"Edward," I called. "Where were you just now?"

"I was just thinking about how you deserve someone who can make love to you at a moment's notice. You deserve someone who can love you like you deserve. It really frustrates me knowing that I can't make love to you. I know the doctor's said that it will take time for my body to heal and then it will happen. But you deserve so much more than I can give. I miss the feel of you all around me, Bella. I love you with everything I am, but I'm not enough for you anymore. "

"Edward you are enough for me. I don't want to hear you say that anymore. I love you no matter what and I don't care that we can't make love right now. I'm just glad that I still have you. I could be here pregnant and alone. If you would have died I don't know how I would have gone on."

"Bella…"

"No, Edward listen. When you were missing, so many thoughts went through my head. I wanted to believe that you'd be okay. But the news reports were not good. They kept saying how it was highly impossible that anyone could still be alive. I thought about what I would do if you were dead. I couldn't think about going on with my life as normal. You are everything to me. I love you more than words can say."

"I love you so much too, Bella. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"No, I don't need anything. It seems to be gone now. I love you Edward," I said as my stomach growled.

"I love you too, Bella, but we need to get you something to eat. I need to make sure my babies are fed."

I got up from the bed as Edward got himself back into his chair. He patted his lap and motioned for me to sit down.

I did as he asked and he wheeled us both into the kitchen. I got off his lap and started to get out some pans.

"Bella, I'm making you dinner," he said looking intently at me.

"Edward, I can do it."

"No, I want to take care of you. Just because I'm stuck in this chair doesn't mean that I can't cook for the mother of my child," he explained as he took the pan from my hand.

As Edward was fixing dinner, I sat there watching him until someone knocked on the door. I got up slowly and went to the door.

As I opened it, I saw that it was Emmett. Oh shit, I thought as I looked up at him.

EPOV

I was cooking us dinner when Bella went to answer the door. I was hoping that it wasn't Alice coming to start her shit again.

Imagine my surprise when Emmett walked into the kitchen with Bella following slowly behind him. I saw red, I was so angry. How in the hell could he show his face here?

I would have to try and control my anger at this point because Bella didn't need to be under any more stress than she already was. I couldn't let anything happen to my babies.

"Edward..."

"Shut the fuck up, Emmett. If I could get up from this chair, you'd be on the ground," I said through clenched teeth.

Bella walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. It calmed me a little, but not enough. I was still so angry.

"Emmett you're a good friend to me. I'm just not sure how or why the fuck you kissed Bella. It has me seeing red. When Bella came home, the shit hit the fan because of it. We got into a fight and Alice and Jasper had to come over here and knock some since into me. Us fighting caused Bella to start cramping and bleeding she could have lost the baby because of all this shit going on."

"What the fuck would you care, Edward? You told her to get rid of it," he said getting in my face.

"Emmett, when she told me she was pregnant, I was not in my right mind. I have been feeling sorry for myself and felt like I was not good enough for her anymore. I'm in a fucking wheel chair. Then when Rose called and told me you two had been seen kissing, the first thing that came to my mind was that you fucked her and she was carrying your child."

"Maybe you should start thinking about what you fucking say before you speak. I may have kissed her but I would have never slept with her. At the time the kiss happened you had just told her that if she wanted to be with you that she had to get rid of the baby. Rosie and I had a fight so it just happened. We both came to our senses and that's it man. You are like a brother to me. Yes, I regret what happened between Bella and I but you have said some very hurtful things to her. You need to get fucking help."

I was listening him. He told me that the kiss just happened. Then he said that I was like a brother to him.

"Emmett, if I was like a fucking brother to you, you would have never even tried to kiss or even kiss Bella in the first fucking place," I said as I stood up from the chair.

That was the worst thing I could have done because pain shot through my legs in protest. I fell to the floor in pain. Bella was at my side in a heartbeat.

"Edward, just hang on. Emmett, help him back in his chair. I can't lift him. I have to take it easy."

I watched as Em came over and picked me up and placed me back in my chair. I was sure that I had feeling back in my legs now. I knew that I needed to call my Dr. and let them know this information.

Emmett continued talking and truthfully I was getting tired of hearing his bullshit. He doesn't know anything about what I am going through. How the hell would he feel if I kissed Rosalie? He'd kick my ass. He's so lucky that I am in this damn chair.

"Emmett, enough. I don't want to hear anymore. Please leave," I said looking over at him. He looked over at Bella. What the fuck. "Emmett, stop looking at her. I'm talking to you."

"Whatever, Edward," he said. "Bella, are you going to be okay here with him?"

"Emmett, go now. I'm always fine with Edward," Bella said looking at the floor.

"Emmett, if you think of me as a brother, you would honor my words and go. It will take time for me to forgive your betrayal of my trust. I have to work on my anger and other issues. I know this and I don't need you pointing them out. I have my anger under control, and Bella is safe with me. Thank you for helping me back into my chair. I just need time, okay?"

"Sure, Edward. Remember, I'm your friend and I'm always here if you need to talk. I don't want to lose you." He walked out the door as Bella walked over to me and knelt on the floor.

"Are you okay, Edward?" she questioned.

"Yes, Love, I'm fine. I am going to go call Dr. Garrett. I will be right back," I replied as I reached my hand out and cupped her cheek. She looked so frail sitting there. All this stress could not be good for her. I made a promise to myself that I would try to be better just for her and our baby.

I called Dr. Garrett to set up an appointment with him. He, luckily, had time to see me the next day. I couldn't wait to start physical therapy. I wanted to get back to being the man I was before; Bella deserved someone who could take care of her and the baby. Not someone who couldn't even take care of themselves.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading, please leave a comment.

Special thanks to Stacie Ard, Karen E Teague and to Dandie Goose for being a wonderful help as beta.

Chapter 10

EPOV

Waking up with Bella curled into my side was something I loved. Her face was hidden by the curtain of her chocolate brown hair so I moved some of it off of her face. She looked so peaceful and carefree.

I didn't deserve her. After all the bullshit that I put her through, she still stayed with me. Even after I told her if she wanted to stay with me, she'd have to get rid of the baby, she stayed. She was so forgiving.

I watched as her chest rose and fell while she breathed. She was beautiful beyond any words. I was so afraid that I will never be enough for her now. She deserved better than me. But even with all the ways I tried to push her away, Bella held on with all that she had.

I was scared that the feelings I felt in my legs were just a onetime thing. What if I was wasting my time going to see Dr. Garrett?

I wanted to be a whole man for Bella. She deserved someone who could love her properly.

I traced my fingers down her back, and smiled as I heard a moan escape her slightly parted lips.

Just thinking about the many times that we've made love in the mornings before I left for work, made me realize how much I wanted that again.

I could feel the stirrings within me. My mind was willing but my body wasn't.

I would have loved to roll Bella over and slide into her; claim her as mine as I made love to her.

I would have given anything just to be able to feel her that way again.

She turned towards me and stretched her arms above her head, causing her shirt to rise up.

"Morning, Edward," she said groggily.

"Morning, love," I replied as I touched her cheek.

"Are you okay? You look like you've been up awhile."

"I have. I couldn't sleep anymore."

"What's wrong?" She asked propping herself up on her elbow, her eyes full of concern.

"I'm just worried, Bella. What if the pains I had were just a one-time thing?"

"Baby, you have to try to think positive. I know how frustrating it is," she said sympathetically.

"You have no idea how frustrated I feel, just watching you sleep. I felt so much frustration because I knew that I couldn't turn you over and make love to you. My mind is willing but my body isn't."

"It will happen in time."

"I know. That's what the doctors said," I snapped at her.

I watched as her eyes filled with tears as she looked down at her hands.

"Bella, look at me. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just so tired of hearing that things will get better. I want things back to the way they were, when I could make love to you at any second of any day. Hell, we made love several times in a night. I want that again, love."

She nodded at me.

"I am sorry. I hate that I'm hurting you the most. You shouldn't have to deal with me."

"It's okay. I'm just so emotional these days. I love you and I know you don't mean to snap at me all the time."

"I don't, Bella," I replied as I kissed her softly on the lips.

"Mmm...Edward, I have missed this so much," she murmured against my lips.

"There are so many things I would love to do to you. But right now I really can't do any of them since I still can't move well. This is just one of the many reasons why you should leave me," I said as I looked deeply into her brown eyes. They always looked like pools of melting chocolate to me.

"I'm not leaving you. My love for you has no bounds, and if, for some reason, you never regain what you have lost, I will still love you with no bounds," she said adamantly. "There's nothing you could say, or do to make me leave you."

"What did I ever do to deserve a beautiful, kind, loving and extremely sexy woman," I murmured as I captured her lips in mine. The soft kiss quickly heated up as we both poured our love into the kiss.

We both moaned into the kiss as I felt her hardened nipples against my chest.

"I can feel your wetness on my leg. Love, why don't you sit on my face? I have to taste you."

"Anything for you, Edward. Tell me what you want me to do?" she asked.

"I want you to strip your clothes off and then place that hot, wet pussy over my mouth. I'm going to fuck you with my tongue and make you come all over my face."

"Mmm... I can't wait until you fuck me with that dirty talking mouth of yours."

"Now Bella don't keep me waiting. It's been way too long since I've tasted you."

I watched her get off the bed. My eyes never left her body as I watched her strip down to nothing.

She crawled up the bed, kissed me along the way, and placed her pussy over my face.

As my eyes looked at her, I could see the wetness dripping down her thighs

"Bella, I want you to hold on to the headboard."

I slowly sucked her nub into my mouth, and I felt her whimper.

I placed a finger in her and, God, she was so fucking wet. I pumped her a few times, and once I got her close, I removed my finger and replaced it with my tongue.

"Edward…oh…god ba...by right there."

"You like that don't you?"

"Fuck yes, don't oh god st..oopp. I'm going to cum all over your face Ed...wa..rd."

I could tell that she was about to come undone, so I reached up with my free hand and took her left nipple in my fingers and twisted and pulled it. That's all that it took before she shook with her release.

"That's what I want baby, cum now for me."

"Shit Ed...ward I'm fu...cking cumm...ing. God I lo...ve you."

As she came, I lapped up everything that she gave me. She tasted so good. Fuck, I really missed this. I could feel her body quivering above me. She looked so beautiful.

I watched as she got her breathing under control, and she lay down beside me and turned to face me. I pulled her close to me and gave her a sweet kiss.

"I love you so much, love. I hope that you will forgive me for how I treated you in the past, and I'm going to tell you sorry now beforehand for what I might do in the future."

"I think both of us have had our moments, but I know that if we stick together, we will get through this together. I just hope that you mean what you said about getting help for this? I think you should ask Dr. Garrett about that today."

"Are you planning on going with me to the appointment today? I think I could use some support. I'm so hoping that I will get some good news today. I don't think I will be able to handle it by myself if he says I'm not ready yet."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Just remember that whatever they say, we will get through it together and that I will love you no matter what."

She hardly got the words out of her mouth before I crushed my lips to hers. God I loved this woman so much. I had put her through hell and back and she was still here, and loved me no matter what my diagnosis would be.

I wasn't sure about everything, but I knew I had to do my very best for Bella and our baby.

I watched as Bella got up. She looked beautiful. There was a glow to her, and I was pretty sure that was from our fun. I was glad that I could give her a little bit of pleasure. I had missed her so much.

"Bella," I called and she turned around.

"Yes, Edward."

"I... I just wanted to say I love you.."

"I love you too. Always."

She walked out of the room, and I tried to move my leg again. It moved a little, and the pain was still there. Maybe it wasn't just a fluke.

I could hear her in the kitchen humming to herself as she moved around the kitchen.

I pulled myself up so that I was sitting against the headboard.

I knew that she would bring me something in here. I started to think about my appointment today and just hoped that it would go well. I was so ready to get my life back to normal. I missed being able to go out and being able to be the man Bella deserved.

"I fixed you a sandwich, and then I need to get ready. Is there anything that you will need help with to get ready to go?"

"I think I will just need help changing into some pants. I will take a shower when we get home."

I watched her walk into our bathroom. I heard the water turn on. God, how I wished I could be in there with her. Hopefully, one day real soon. I ate my sandwich and watched a little TV while waiting on Bella to be done.

I heard the water cut off and she opened the bathroom door. She looked over her shoulder at me and winked. She knew what she was doing. I watched as she dried off. She walked into our room and pulled some panties and a bra out of her drawer.

"Mr. Cullen, do you see something that you like?" she asked in a sexy way.

"Yes, actually I do, Miss Swan. Why don't you come over here?"

She walked over to me still with nothing on. I wanted to be able to kiss her stomach. My child was growing in there. I wanted him or her know that I loved them.

She sat on her knees. I pulled her a little closer to me and rubbed her stomach.

"Little one, I'm your daddy, and I wanted to tell you I love you."

I heard sniffs and looked up, and Bella was crying.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"It's sweet that you are talking to our baby. I love you."

I pulled her down to my face and I placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I love you, so much. Go get dressed. We have to leave soon. I still need your help changing my pants.

She got up off the bed and moved into our closet. She walked out a few minutes later dressed. Look how close I came to losing everything I loved plus a baby.

"Alright, lay down flat. You will have to help me at least some."

After a minute or so we had my clothes off. She started to put the new ones on, and I helped as much as I could. The next task at hand would be to get in my wheelchair.

"Thanks. Can you get me a shirt out of the closet while I get into the wheelchair? Then all I have to do is put on my shoes, and we will be ready to go."

"Okay," she said.

God, how I loved this woman. She would do anything for anybody and never ask for anything in return. We finally got loaded into my car and Bella took off towards the doctor's office. I hoped that he would give me some good news today.

Arriving at the doctor's office, Bella helped me into my wheelchair and pushed me to the office.

I signed myself in and we found a seat.

Bella smiled over at me as I reached for her hand.

I could feel my heart beating a mile a minute. I was so nervous and a little scared.

I had so many questions running through my mind.

What if I never got better?

What if I could never be the man Bella deserved?

What if I couldn't be a good father to our baby?

I know that I needed to ask the doctor about the catheter coming out. I was so tired of having it. I knew that there were other things that I could use instead. Since I was beginning to get feeling back in my legs, hopefully it wouldn't be long before I could use them at least a bit. Then maybe I wouldn't feel so useless.

Lately, I've been dreaming about the morning of the accident. I dream about how I wish I would have skipped work and stayed with Bella making love all day. I would wake up so angry at myself for going to work, and other times I dreamed of Riley. How I couldn't save him. He was so young. He had had his whole life in front of him. I'd wake up thinking about how it was so unfair that I'd survived only to be stuck in this chair.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Bella calling to me.

"Edward, where were you just now?" she asked quietly.

"Just thinking, love."

"The doctor is ready for you now."

Bella pushed me into his office, and we exchanged pleasantries.

"Edward, I have looked over the MRI results from last time and the progress you made was really good. I understand that you have had some feeling in your legs?" Dr. Garrett asked.

"Yes, I have and I have even moved them, and I stood up once," I said nervously.

I felt Bella place her hand on my arm and I felt calmer.

"That's good, Edward. Have you had any feeling anywhere else?"

I knew what he was referring to. He didn't need to say the words. I knew he was asking me if I was able to get an erection.

"A little but not for long."

"That's to be expected, but remember what I told you before that it will come back eventually. So what we are going to do is take you for an MRI, and then if what I see is favorable, we will go and see Dr. Crowley to set up your PT schedule."

"That is what I am hoping for, Dr. Garrett," I said quickly.

He smiled at me in the way that doctor's do. I know he did not understand the urgency that I had. I wanted to be a better man for Bella and our baby.

Bella gave me a quick hug as I wheeled myself behind the doctor to go to the MRI.

The MRI itself didn't take long. What took long was the waiting for the doctor to analyze the test results.

Bella did her best to keep my mind on other things, but so much was running through my mind. I knew if the test showed I was not ready for PT, I would lose it. I prayed that I didn't take it out on Bella. She didn't need to deal with anymore of my shit.

I sat there as Bella rubbed circles on the back of my hand. She always knew how to calm me, and I could never understand how she could do that. She was so strong, and I loved her so much. I only hoped that I could make up these past few months to her. She was my everything and now she's having my baby. Man, I only hoped that I could be a good father. I know it wouldn't be easy, especially if I never walked again, but I guess I would have to be the best I could be. I only hoped when that doctor walked back in that he would tell me that I was ready for PT.

Finally, Dr. Garrett walked into the room. I couldn't tell if he had good news or bad news. He was so hard to read.

"Well, Edward, I have looked at the results and compared them to your previous MRIs and there has been an incredible amount of healing from the first one to now. I'd say that you are more than ready for physical therapy," he said with a smile.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy for you, baby," Bella exclaimed throwing her arms around my neck.

"I'm so relieved, Dr. Garrett, and I am so ready to get started. When can I start?" I asked hurriedly.

"First, you have to meet with the therapist, and he will evaluate your status. Check your range of movement, and based on those results, he will form a plan for you, and then you will just have to schedule your appointments."

"How soon can I meet with him?" I asked.

"I will give him a call and see if he's free now. I know how anxious you are, Edward."

"Thank you, Dr. Garrett. You have no idea how ready I am to be able to get back to normal."

"Don't get yourself in too much of a hurry. You still have a long road ahead of you. It's a lot of work, but with your determination, I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Thank you," I said as I took Bella's hand.

She looked at me and smiled.

I sat patiently as Dr. Garrett called the physical therapist. My thoughts were everywhere. I knew that I could handle whatever they said and I knew that I was more than ready to give PT my all.

He got off the phone and told me that Dr. Crowley would be coming up in about ten minutes.

"Edward, are there any other questions you'd like to ask before Dr. Crowley comes up?"

"Yes, Dr. Garrett. I was wondering when this catheter could come out? I am so tired of having it in," I replied.

"I am sure we could take it out now, and you could use a plastic urinal and you would just need minimal help when you have a bowel movement," he explained.

I was so happy to get rid of the catheter. I would have done anything to get rid of it. It had become so uncomfortable and I couldn't stand it anymore. The nurse who came out every other day was totally getting on my nerves. I'd rather have Bella take care of me, but I knew that there were some things that she couldn't do for me. But hopefully that would all change in the near future.

Dr. Crowley walked in and looked at Bella. What the hell is with that?

He smiled at her and she just looked over at me.

"Hey there, Edward," he said. "How are things?"

"Great," I said.

"There are just a few tests that I have to have you do to test your range of motion and then we can discuss the different forms of PT and decide on the best form for you based on your test results."

"Okay, when can we do the tests?" I asked.

"Today, we will just have to go the physical therapy room and we can get started," he said looking at me, and then over at Bella.

I didn't know if I was going to like this doctor or not. I didn't know why he kept looking at my girl. I was starting to get ticked off and I could tell he was making Bella feel uncomfortable.

We went to the physical therapy room and he started the testing.

"These tests are designed measure your range of motion and to see how well you are able to move."

"Okay," I said.

He told me what to do and I did my best. I really couldn't move a lot, but I guess whatever I did he was impressed with.

"I think the best form of physical therapy for you would be a lot of water aerobic type. It will be easier for you to move in the water," he stated.

"Cool, when do you think we can get started?" I asked.

"We can start tomorrow, and we will work out every other day. How does that sound?"

"Awesome," I said smiling. The quicker I got better the less I'd have to see his smug ass face.

"Okay then, Edward. I will see you tomorrow at 10:30."

"Okay, I'll be here. Thank you, Dr. Crowley."

"You're welcome. Bye Edward," he said shaking my hand.

He walked over to Bella and took her hand, "It was good seeing you again, Bella."

She just nodded and turned to me.

It took everything in me not to knock him out. I was glad when Bella wheeled me out of there.

"Alice called and wanted to remind us that we are supposed to be there for dinner tonight. Do you still want to go?

"Yes, that's fine, Bella."

She helped me into the car. Why the hell was Dr. Crowley being so friendly to Bella? He said it was nice to see you again but how did she know him?

"What's wrong? You snapped at me back there. What was that all about?"

"Tell me, Bella, how in the hell do you know Dr. Crowley? Is there something going on between the two of you that I should fucking know about? I mean he kept on eye fucking you."

"Nothing is going on with us. I met him when you were in the hospital. That's all. He actually gives me the creeps. I thought we had talked about this already. You know I would never do anything. When in the hell are you going to get that through that head of yours?"

"Fuck, maybe if all these men would stop coming out the woodwork then I wouldn't get so damn angry. I mean, hell, he looked at you like you are something to eat. Right there in front of me."

"Edward, stop and listen to what you are saying. You are accusing me of something I didn't do. You are hurting me all over again by your words, yet again. You really need to get some help. If you don't, I can't promise you that I will stick around. I have to think of our baby first."

The rest of the drive over Alice and Jasper's was quiet. We pulled into their driveway and Bella got my wheelchair and opened my door for me. She did not say a word to me the whole time. I think that's best for right now. We could say some pretty hurtful things to one another. I was still pissed that for some reason Dr. Crowley looked at my girl the way he did.

BPOV

I couldn't believe the Edward from this morning was gone. I mean, this morning had been so damn good. Then he goes all moody on me again, accusing me of being with Dr. Crowley. That man gave me the creeps since the first time I had met him.

I chose not to say a word to him the rest of the way to Alice and Jasper's house. I got his wheelchair out and opened the door for him. I know that Alice will be able to tell there was something wrong as soon as she saw me. I tried my best to cover it up but with Alice that was hard to do. It's like she can sense stuff like that.

"Edward, Bella! You two are finally here. Dinner is just about ready."

"Hi Alice, how are you?"

"I'm good why don't you come with me to help finish dinner and Edward can spend some time with Jasper."

We walked into the kitchen and she started with the questions. I knew that I couldn't get away without answering them.

"So tell me what the hell is wrong with Edward?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, this morning we enjoyed our time together and then when Dr. Crowley walked in and he saw him looking at me. You remember the doctor that gave me the creeps, when Edward was in the hospital? He's Edward's physical therapist."

"Yeah, I kinda remember him."

"Well he gets to start PT tomorrow and when we were getting ready to leave, the Dr said that it was good to see me again. Edward said that he looked at me like a piece of meat. Then he accused me of something going on between the two of us. I pretty much told him I would never do that and that if he didn't get help soon, I wouldn't stick around. This baby is my priority."

"Well, dinner is ready. Why don't we go and feed that baby of yours and the rest of us too?"

We walked into the dining room and Jasper and Edward were already there. I sat down next to Edward and just stayed quiet. I was scared that if I talked to him that he would start yelling and I did not want that to ruin Alice's dinner.

"So, Bella, how are you holding up? I mean I'm sure you can only take so much," Jasper asked me.

"I'm doing okay. There are good days and bad days. I'm just taking them one day at a time."

"Maybe you should go and talk to my therapist that I'm seeing. I think it would do you some good and Edward you as well," he suggested.

"Thank you, Jasper I might take you up on that," I said.

We ate in silence for a few minutes before Alice spoke up.

"So, Edward, how did you appointment go today?"

"Come on, Alice. I'm sure that Bella told you already and I'm sure she told you about Dr. Crowley too," Edward snarled out.

I could tell that he was reaching his limit.

"Oh and Jasper I don't need you telling me that I need to see a therapist either I think I can make my own choices on that one and I'm pretty sure Bella can as well. I'm sure Dr. Crowley can talk to her. I'm doing just fine by myself. I don't need to talk to anyone," he barked out at him.

"Edward, I just think that with the anger you have towards everybody and your mood swings, you would benefit from talking to someone. I mean Bella doesn't know what it's going to be like when she gets home. One minute you're fine and the next you're angry."

"I do not need you to tell me what I should do. I will do it on my own."

"What you are saying is that you are not going to get help? What about our talk we had earlier. You said that you would do anything to make things better for us. You need to talk to someone. I guess that you are willing to let your pregnant girlfriend just walk out of your life because you can't get your head out of your ass and get help?" I said furiously.

I knew that he would get even angrier than he already was and I knew that I had pushed the wrong buttons but I had to make him see what he would lose.

"Fuck you Bella; I don't think I need to talk to anyone. As for you and the baby, do what you feel you need to do. I really don't care," he all but yelled at me.

I gasped at his words. They cut right through me. I had to be strong and not let the tears fall that were threatening to fall from my eyes.

"Okay, Edward, if you don't care after I drop you off tonight, I will pack some stuff and leave but just remember one thing. I love you but I'm not coming back until you start talking to someone about your anger issues. The choice is in your hands now," I said.

I watched as Edward picked up his plate of food and threw it at me. It landed across my face and down on my chest.

I just sat there not being able to say anything. I could feel the tears escaping down my face.

I got up and said, "If you guys will excuse me, I need to go clean up and then I will take Edward home. I don't want to be a burden on you guys."

As I walked towards the bathroom, I could hear Alice and Jasper yelling at Edward.

"Edward, that was total bullshit. Bella cares for you and loves you so much and you are being a total bastard to her. She has done nothing but stick by your side this whole time. I would have fucking left you after the first time you yelled at me," I heard Alice say to him.

"You don't know what you are talking about. Just leave me alone."

"I hope that you know that you just lost the best thing that ever happened in your life because you think you are too good to ask for help. You really fucked up by saying you couldn't care less what she did," I heard Jasper say.

After I cleaned up the best I could, I walked back out and went over to Alice.

"Thank you for dinner and I'm sorry how Edward acted tonight."

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for. That bastard sitting right there, he's the one that needs to be sorry but I can tell you that he's not. Let me know if you need me and please rest wherever you end up at for the baby."

"I will, love you, Ali," I told her as I hugged her.

"Love you too."

"Edward, are you ready to go?"

"Whatever," he replied

The ride home was very quiet. I could cut the tension with a knife. I pulled up in our drive way and got Edward's wheelchair out. I opened his door and walked away. I had to go pack some of my stuff.

I walked into our room and the tears started to fall, as I was remembering what happen in this room just this morning. I heard Edward stop at the doorway but I didn't once look at him. I just needed to get my stuff and leave. I was tired of fighting with him. It was best this way.

"Bella," I heard him whisper softly.

"No, Edward there is nothing left to be said. I think that you said it all over at Jasper and Alice's house. Just let me go. I'm tired of all of this. I told you that you needed to talk to someone and that if you didn't you would lose me. You chose to not get help even after you said you would."

"Please don't go. I will worry about you if you are not here."

"No, I'm leaving and that's it. You showed me tonight that you don't want to get help. You also said you couldn't care less what I do so that's what I'm doing. Don't contact me in any kind of way. If and when I want to talk to you, I will reach you. Bye Edward, I hope you come to your senses one day."

With that I pushed passed him and out the front door to my car. I put my bag in and backed out the driveway. I could see Edward sitting in the driveway. It killed me to do it but I had to be strong. I couldn't let him treat me like that and couldn't be under all that stress. I had to be careful for our baby's safety.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer; Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Special thanks to dandiegoose for betaing this chapter and for all her help in pushing me. Also thanks to Stacie Ard for helping with this chapter and for being there. Thanks to Karen E. Teague for all the help when my ideas run away, and encouragement.

Please read and review. Love hearing your comments.

Chapter 11

BPOV

When I walked out the door, leaving Edward there, I didn't know where I was going. I just knew for the safety of my baby that I had to go. It was so hard to go after he said "Bella, please don't go." But I had to be strong and walk away. I couldn't let him continue treating me that way.

It was not good for me and it definitely wasn't good for the baby. Even though I loved Edward with all of my heart, I had to do it.

I was tired that I drove to the nearest hotel. I would figure out where I was going to go later.

After I took a shower and got into bed, I called Alice to let her know that I was fine.

She told me that Edward called, and apologized to her and Jazz. He asked if she had heard from me. She told him no and even if she had , she wouldn't told him.

That was Ali. She could be a total bitch if you pissed her off.

She said that he told her that if she did hear from me, to tell me that he loved me and that he was sorry.

He always said that, and he'd continue to said it. But it was one thing to say it and another thing to truly mean it. He needed to understand that he needed help and he couldn't do it alone. Until then, I would] stay away, no matter how long it took him. Hopefully, it wouldn't be that long, but who knew . Edward was a very stubborn man.

Hopefully, he'd realize that by me leaving and he'd get the help he needed.

After I told her that I would let her know where I ended up then I got off the phone, I curled up and let the tears fall.

I knew that I loved him and I would always love him. But I had to think of the baby and not just me. If I weren't pregnant, I don't know if I would have had the guts to leave him.

I tossed and turned most of the night, I didn't know where I was going to go. The next morning I woke up feeling kind of sick to my stomach. I thought back to what happened last night and still could not believe Edward acted that way. I'm sure me, feeling sick was from all the stress and my nerves.

I got dressed and checked out of the hotel and went and got some breakfast. I was just about done when my phone rang. I hoped it wasn't Edward because I wasn't sure that I could talk to him. I knew that I told him not to contact me but, like I said before, he was very a stubborn man.

I pulled my phone out of my purse and looked at the caller. It was Esme.

Hmm...I wonder why she is calling me.

"Hello Esme."

"Hi honey. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm just a little sick to my stomach that's all. I think it's my nerves and all the stress I'm having lately."

"Alice called me this morning and told me what that asshole son of mine did last night. She also told me that you left him. I know it's really none of my business and I'm not one to stick my nose in either, but I talked to Carlisle and we wanted to know if you would like to come stay with us until my asshole son comes around."

"I really appreciate the invite but I could not be a burden on you. I have to figure out how I'm going to support myself since I was living with Edward. I haven't been back to school since 9/11 and with me being pregnant I'm not sure how easy I will find a job."

"Bella, dear, you will not be a burden on us. Besides you are carrying our grandchild and we think of you as our daughter. Since my son can't get his shit together and take care of his child Carlisle and I will do it for him. We want to know that you are be taken care of."

"Ok, ok. I'll come stay with you but only under one condition; that you will let me help around the house. Let me cook, clean, and whatever else that may need to be done. That's the only way I will stay there."

"Ok, but I don't like the idea of you working around the house, dear."

"I would have to do it if I was still living with Edward or wherever I ended up staying."

"I know dear, but I like being able to take care of my family. You of all people should know that."

"Well, I'm finishing up my breakfast and then I will head your way. Thank you so much, Esme. It means a lot to me. I just hope that this will not be a problem with Edward and you guys."

"You let Carlisle and me worry about that son of mine. He needs a really good butt chewing if you ask me. I think will be an eye opener for him."

"I hope so. I love him very much but I just can't live like this anymore."

"I know that you do and I'm sure that he still loves you very much. He just has to get past this stuff he has bottled up inside. Finish eating and we can talk some more when you get here."

"Ok, I will see you in a little while. Bye."

"Talk to you soon, dear. Be careful. Bye."

After I finished up my breakfast and used the restroom, I made my way to the car and started towards Esme and Carlisle's.

I knew the drive to their house in Woodbridge wouldn't take very long.

I was about half way there when my phone rang. I picked it up and noticed that it was Edward. I hit the ignore button and continued on with my driving. I heard the musical chime on my phone, letting me know that he left a voicemail. I was debating on whether or not to listen to it. I pulled off to the side of the road checked my voicemail.

"Baby I'm so, so sorry for what I've done. Please come home, Bella. I'm not sure how I will go on without you. I know I fucked up. I never wanted you to leave.

You and the baby are my everything. I miss you so much and I love you with everything that I am. Please just come home to me. I love you."

I threw the phone down on the seat as the stupid tears fell from my eyes. He sounded so sad and sincere. He could be so sweet when he wanted to be but I had to be strong and do what was] right for our baby and me this time. He needed to get a grip on his life.

I pulled back out onto the road once I got myself together enough to drive. Once I got closer, I called and told Alice that I would be staying with the Cullen's. I just wanted someone to know where I was and knew that Alice wouldn't tell Edward.

I was still trying to figure out how he could treat someone that he was suppose to love so much so badly?

Pulling up in the Cullen's driveway, I thought that I really shouldn't be a burden to them.

Edward was their son and they really should be there for him, not taking me in.

They also think that Edward needs to talk to someone. I just had to be strong.

I got out of my car as Carlisle and Esme came over to me.

"Carlisle, can you please get her stuff?" Esme asked him.

"Yes, dear."

"Thank you, Carlisle. I could have gotten that myself; I'm not helpless," I said quietly.

"We know that but you should not be lifting anything. Edward told us what happened the other night. We are watching out for you and the baby," Carlisle said.

"You guys don't know how much this means to me. Thank you for letting me stay here."

"Nonsense Bella, you are family, and we take care of our family," Carlisle replied.

We walked into the house and Carlisle put my stuff in the spare room. I was glad that he did because I was not sure I would be strong enough to stay in Edward's room.

I called Alice and Jasper to let them know that I had arrived at the Cullen's safe and sound. She told me that Edward had called them.

"Yeah, Alice, he called me too and left a message on my voicemail. I almost gave in but I know I did this for myself, the baby and him as well. I just love him so damn much it hurts."

"I know you do sweetie but you can't keep living like that. He needs to know that you mean business. Until he gets help and understands that he is hurting everyone he loves and until he sees it himself. You just need to be strong. Let me know if you need anything. Love ya girlie."

"Thanks and I will definitely let you know if I need anything and love you too."

After I hung up, I laid down and took a nap.

I woke up about two hours later to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I didn't have to look at the caller ID to know that it was Edward.

I just let the voicemail get it so that he could leave a message.

I got up to go to the bathroom and then fought the urge to pick up my phone. I turned and walked out of the room. When I went downstairs, I found Esme on the phone in the kitchen.

She held up her finger to her lips, indicating to me to be quiet.

It must be Edward, I thought to myself as I listened to her.

"Edward, it's your fault she left. You need to get help if you want Bella and the baby in your life," Esme told him.

"Well, you should think about it. I'm sure wherever she is, she's fine." She said as she smiled at me.

"Ok, Dear, I will talk to you later. Yes, Dad can go there tomorrow. I will tell him. Love you, too. Bye, Edward."

She hung up the phone and came to hug me.

"How was your nap, Bella?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"It was very good. I was really tired. I was woken up by my phone," I said.

"Yeah, I know who that was. He must have called you before he called me," she said.

"I guess. He left a voicemail, but I didn't listen to it yet," I replied quietly.

"It's okay Bella, listen to it when you are ready. I'm sure he will call many more times. Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Yes, actually I am."

"Well let's get you and my grandchild fed, shall we?" she said.

"Sure, that sounds great," I said as I sat down at the table and absentmindedly played with my bracelet.

She placed a sandwich in front of me along with cup of milk. I just smiled at her. I wondered what Edward's voicemail would say. The last one he left me had me in tears. I'm sure this one will be a tearjerker as well.

I loved Edward but I had to be strong. Just like Esme told him, he had to get help if he wanted me and the baby to be in his life. I just hoped that I would not give into him. Hopefully, Esme will help me keep my mind off him.

"Thank you for the sandwich. Do you mind if I cook dinner tonight? It will get my mind off Edward."

"Sweetheart, you don't have to do that. How about I make you a deal? I will let you help make it."

"Thank you. That will work for me. I'm going to go unpack my stuff. Just call me when you are ready to start on dinner," I said.

"I will, dear. You go do what you need to do."

I turned and walked back upstairs to the guest room and sat on the bed.

Should I listen to the voicemail or just erase it?

I wasn't sure what to do. My heart was telling me one thing, but my head was telling me something different.

I decided that I was going with my heart, picked up my phone and listened to the voicemail.

"Baby, please call me to let me know that you are okay. Nobody will tell me anything. You will never know how sorry I am that I fucked up again. Could you at least text me and let me know where you are? Some sign that you and our baby are fine. I miss you. I need you and want you in my life. I need you and our baby here so I can take care of you. I wish you would give me a call, Bella. I love you so much."

I sat there after I hung up my phone and let the tears fall. I wanted to go home so badly or even just call him but I had to stop thinking like that. I could not give into him. I finished unpacking my clothes and by time I had that done, it was close to four o'clock.

I wandered downstairs to the kitchen. Esme had her back turned to me as I approached her, I could tell she was cutting something.

"Esme, what can I do to help?"

"Oh dear, you scared me! I didn't hear you come in. How about you cook the cut up chicken that's in the fridge?"

I started to cook the chicken and noticed that there were noodles and alfredo sauce as well. I went ahead and got a pot ready on the stove for the noodles.

When we finally sat and ate, it felt like there was something hanging in the air. I began thinking about my first appointment tomorrow and was wondered if Carlisle would be there.

"Um, Carlisle, are you working tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella, I am. Why?"

"Well, I have my first appointment tomorrow and I was wondering if maybe you could come with me. Just to make sure everything is okay and I don't want to go by myself."

"What time is your appointment so I can make sure I'm there on time?"

"Um it's at 10:15. They told me to be there by 9:45 because I have paperwork to fill out."

"Alright, I will meet you there about 10:00. I just have to make rounds at the hospital first then I will head to you," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, Carlisle, that means a lot to me."

"No need to thank me, Bella. You are having our grandchild. I will do what I can to help in any kind of way."

I looked at both of them and said, "Thank you both for everything that you are doing for me. It means a lot to me."

"It's really not a problem, dear. You know that we love you like a daughter."

I just nodded my head because I wasn't sure if I would not start to cry or not.

I cleaned up after we ate and went to my room for the night. I woke up the next day and felt a sense of joy. I wasn't not sure why.

Maybe it was the fact that I had peace. Peace that I had not felt in awhile. When I was at home, I wasn't sure what Edward was going to be like at all, if he would be in a good mood or an angry mood. I loved him and still did , but I needed to take care of myself and that's what I planned on doing.

I showered, got dressed and went downstairs to fix some breakfast. Esme came down a little while later dressed.

"Bella, do you mind if I take you to your appointment and stay with you?" Esme asked.

"That's fine. I'm so sorry I didn't think of that last night when I asked Carlisle to come."

We both ate and it was time to go. When we pulled up the doctor's office, I started to get nervous. How in the hell was I going to pay for a baby? I had no job and no health insurance. I would just have to deal with that later. Maybe I could find a job? Oh who was I kidding? Nobody was going to hire a pregnant woman.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? You seem nervous or scared," she said.

"I just got thinking how in the hell am I going to pay for the doctor's appointments. I have no job and no health insurance. I can't even get a job because nobody will want to hire a pregnant woman."

"Don't worry about it, dear. Edward is taking care of all your medical bills and will help out financially when the baby comes as well."

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What do you mean he is paying for this? He was the one that didn't want this at first," I said looking at her.

"Whether you believe it or not, he does love you and that child. He wants to take care of this. Let him. He will come around soon. Just give him time to get help."

I just nodded.

I walked up the counter told them my name and she handed me a clipboard with forms to fill out.

I sat next to Esme and filled out the papers. When it started asking about payment method, I looked to Esme. She took the clipboard from me and filled that part out. I noticed that she had all of Edward's information written down. I wonder if she called him or he called her about paying for this.

Carlisle came in a few moments later. When we got called back, they weighed me, took my blood pressure and I had to pee in a cup. I was placed in a room and both Carlisle and Esme stood on each side of me.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said.

The door opened and in walked a guy with a white coat. I assumed it was Dr. Clearwater.

"Miss Swan, I'm Dr. Seth Clearwater. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well. This is Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. They are the baby's grandparents."

"Ah, Dr. Cullen, I have heard great things about you. It's good to put a face to the name."

"Thank you, Dr. Clearwater," Carlisle said.

"Alright, Miss Swan, you have gained thirteen pounds and your blood pressure and urine look great. I need to do an examination. Do you want them to stay or leave?"

I looked at them both and I could tell that they really wanted to stay.

"Carlisle, would it bother you if I wanted you to stay?" I asked.

"Not at all, Bella. I will stay up here and I will turn my head if you would like."

" It doesn't bother me. But if you feel more comfortable than that's fine."

I placed my feet in the stir-ups and Dr. Clearwater did his thing.

"Well, everything looks great there. Let's get an ultrasound of this baby."

I pulled up my shirt right under my bra. I felt the cool gel being put on my stomach.

Dr. Clearwater moved the wand around my stomach. He turned the screen so that we all could see.

"This, right here, is the body. Right there is the hands and feet. Right here is the baby's head. Right there in the middle is the heart beat. Let's see how the baby's heartbeat is."

He turned a knob on and all you could hear was a fast thump in the room.

"The baby's heart beat is nice and strong. It's beating right at 135 beats per minute. I'm going to take a few measurements and then I can tell you your due date."

I turned to look at Esme and Carlisle. They both looked like they wanted to cry. I wanted to cry myself. I wanted to cry because Edward was not here to share this with me. And because I was so happy that the baby was great.

"Well with the measurements, it looks like your due date will be June 15th. Remember though, it just an estimated due date."

I let the tears fall. That was so close to Edward's birthday. What if the baby is born on his birthday? How would I ever get through that every year if we never got back together?

"I want to see you again in four weeks. Everything looks good at this point. The baby is strong and healthy. Just make sure you take you prenatal vitamins."

"I will and thank you, Dr. Clearwater," I said as I got up.

I stopped and made my appointment for next month before Esme and I told Carlisle bye and walked toward the car.

"Um, Esme do you think we could stop at Taco Bell. I'm hungry and want a taco salad."

"Yes, sweetie, that's fine. Then we can go shopping. I'm sure you could use some new clothes," she said.

"No, not yet. I'm not ready to do that, but I would like to get a journal so I can write about my pregnancy," I said looking down.

"That's fine, dear. We can stop first and eat lunch."

As we drove, I picked up my phone. I felt like I should call Edward and let him know when my due date was. I opened my phone and scrolled down my contacts until I came to Edward's name.

Tears started to fall down my face when I saw his picture. God, I missed him so much. How was I going to live without him? This was the most important time in our lives and we should be doing it together, not apart.

I hit the send button and before it could ring I hung up. I kept telling myself I had to be strong and not give in.

"Bella, dear, we are here. Let's get you and my grandbaby fed," she said as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

I ordered my food along with water. We sat and ate but we did not talk. I think Esme knew that I needed this time think and get myself together again.

We walked around the mall for a bit before I went into Hallmark to see if I could find a journal. I couldn't find what I wanted there so we returned to walking the mall again.

I came across a baby store. Thinking I might find what I'm looking for there, I went in. I walked to the baby books and found a journal with a baby on the front. The front of the book read, "The Life of Angel Before Being Born." I knew that was the one I had to have.

Esme insisted on buying it for me. Finally it was time to go home.

"Bella, tonight for dinner we're just going to order something in. Is there anything you would like?" she asked me.

"Maybe pizza with everything on it."

"Ok, dear. Then that's what we will have," she said with a smile.

I could see so much of Edward in both of his parents.

Pulling up into the driveway, I all of a sudden felt really tired.

"Esme, I thinking I'm going to go take a nap. I'm really tired all of a sudden."

"Go rest. You have had a long day, dear."

She kissed my forehead and I headed upstairs. I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

EPOV

After Bella left, all I could do was sit and stare at the wall. What the hell had I done this time?

I let her walk out.

I couldn't really stop her in this damn chair. I begged her not to go. I know I fucked up. Emmett had told me I'd be losing the best things in my life and he was right.

Bella and the baby were the best things in my life, and I just watched them walk away.

Fuck, how am I going to get her back?

I called Alice to see if Bella went there.

Alice was no help. She just yelled at me and called me every name in the book. Then Jasper got on the phone and told me if I didn't get the help I needed, I would probably lose Bella forever.

Well, I probably already did.

I pleaded with Alice to please give Bella a message if she had heard from her.

I called Rose too, but she said she and Bella hadn't spoken since the thing with Emmett.

Next, called Bella's cell phone. I knew she probably wouldn't answer her phone, so I left her a voice mail.

I prayed that she'd return the call. But deep down I know that she wouldn't.

I went to our bedroom and got myself out of my chair and into bed.

I laid there in our bed and could smell Bella everywhere.

I thought back to this morning and how I made her come with my tongue.

How could I fuck up something so badly?

I called Bella again, but I got her voicemail again.

I decided to call my mother. I was so hoping she would be on my side.

But listening to her, no of course not. She told me I needed to get help.

Well fuck, the one person I thought would be on my side wasn't. I truly had no one now.

I hung up the phone and thought about it.

Maybe I did need some help. Maybe I would call Jasper and find the help I need.

I fell into a fitful sleep.

I woke up a little after one thirty to someone pounding on my door.

I knew it had to be Emmett.

I wasn't in the mood to deal with his shit. I knew he was taking me to physical therapy. But now he probably knew that Bella left me and he would rant about how I fucked up the best thing in my life.

If he did start, I would tell him that I already knew that, thanks.

"Edward, you need to get your ass up," his voice boomed throughout the house.

"Emmett, do you think you could be any louder? I'm sure Manhattan didn't hear you," I replied sarcastically.

"Whatever, fuckhead. You screwed up royally. You let the best thing in your life go."

"Yeah, I know already, I wish people would stop telling me that I messed up. Don't you think I know that?"

"I'm sure you do, but I'm here to remind you," he said as he helped me into the shower.

After I was done, I called for Emmett to help me out.

I would be so glad when I could shower without anyone's help. I was tired of relying on other people. I knew I needed to get back to being me so that I could get Bella back.

I got dressed without much help and then I was ready to go.

Emmett wheeled me out of the house to his car then drove me to Dr. Crowley's office.

I really despised him but he was the best in his field, and if I was going to get better fast, I needed the best.

He greeted me with that fake ass smile of his and wheeled me to the aquatic pool where he instructed me on the exercises we would be doing.

The whole process of physical therapy took about an hour and a half.

Every muscle in my upper body hurt and I felt new pains in my legs.

He assured me that it was normal and as the days went by, I should be having other feelings return too.

I thanked him for his help and told him that I would see him in two days.

I was really tired as Emmett drove me home. He offered to make me something to eat but I told him I'd make a Hot Pocket later, I just really wanted to be left alone.

Just as I got in the door, the phone rang.

I nearly knocked over the end table with my wheelchair. I was hoping it was Bella, but it wasn't. It was my mother.

"Hello, Mom," I said.

"I am calling to let you know that your father and I are going with Bella to her first doctor's appointment in the morning."

"How did that come about?"

"Since you decided to be an ass, she needed someone to go with her. So she asked your father to go."

"I guess that's good. Why are you calling me?"

"Because, son of mine, you are going to pay for the appointments and the birth of your son or daughter."

"Of course I am, Mom, you have all the account information. Just do whatever is necessary. I want to take care of Bella and our baby. I love her mom. I always have and I always will, even if she doesn't believe it."

"I know Edward, and it will all work out. Just get the help you need and Bella will come around. Goodbye, Son."

"Bye, Mom," I said hanging up the phone.

After I got off the phone, I laid down and waited for the darkness to overtake me. I had no will to do anything.

Without Bella, my life was a moonless night. Nothing mattered to me anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thank you so much to Dandiegoose for being an awesome beta. Also thanks to Stacie Ard for being a big help with words, and to Karen E. Teague for her awesome prereading skills and her helpful directions.

Please read and review.

Chapter12

Christmas 2001

BPOV

I decided that I was going to spend Christmas with my mom in Florida. I still hadn't spoken to Edward, even though he had left several voice mails. I'm just wasn't ready to talk to him.

I was getting my things packed, so I'd be ready to go. I didn't want to leave anything behind so that Edward wouldn't know I was there.

Esme told me I didn't have to leave, that they could go visit Edward. However, I told her it would be good for Edward to come home and see them. Plus, I hadn't seen my mom in a long time. It would be good to get away and visit her and get some new perspective on things.

Alice called me and said she would be coming by the Cullen house to see me since I was leaving in a few hours and wouldn't be back until a few days after the New Year.

I finished packing as my phone rang. I'd been letting voicemail catch all of my calls. If it was important, I'd return the call. If not, I'd just listen to the message and then delete it.

Just as I was going to go into the bathroom to pack up my toiletries when my phone chimed alerting me to a message.

I hesitantly picked up my phone. I dialed voicemail and waited for the message to play as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Bella, Love, I'm such a fucking idiot for letting you walk away from me. I still love you," he sighed. "Baby, please come home. It's not the same here without you, everything seems so much darker," he said as he sniffed.

"I've been doing everything I can to get better. I've been seeing a counselor. I know all this probably means nothing to you anymore." He sounded so hurt as he said that. I did care and it meant a lot that he's going to counseling.

"But I thought I'd tell you. I love you Bella, I wish I could hear your voice. Please take care of yourself and our baby. I miss you more than I can ever say. I love you always, my Bella. Merry Christmas, baby."

I was sitting on the floor clutching my phone to my chest and sobbing. He sounded so hurt and dejected. My heart was telling me to go to him, but my head was] saying stay away for now. It would be better in the long run. I replayed his message just to hear his voice again.

I was still sitting on the floor when Alice came bounding into the room.

"Hey, Bella."

I looked up at her through my lashes; tears were still streaming down my face.

"What the hell happened?"

"Nothing happened. Edward left a voicemail and I want to go to him. But I know it's not the time for that," I sobbed.

"Oh sweetie. I know that he's trying, but I think you are making the right decision about staying away from him. Let him see that you are stronger than he thinks you are. I know that you still love him, and he loves you just the same. I know that you miss him. Why don't you give it until you are in Florida, and maybe you could text him to at least let him know that you and the baby are fine."

"Maybe I could. I just miss him so much and when he calls and says things like he does, it's really hard for me to stay strong and not go to him. I feel like I should at least let him know that the baby is okay, but then I'm scared he will try to talk me into coming back home."

"I know how Edward can be. He really is a sweet loving person. I think he just has to get all his anger and sadness under control before he can give you the] unconditional love that he has for you. We both know that he is a very loving person, especially when it comes to you, Bella."

"I know. It's best to stay away for now, but I miss him so much."

"I know you do, and it will be good for you to go to Florida. Anyway, I can't believe you're not going to be here for New Years Eve. Time Square won't be the same without you."

"I wouldn't be going anyway. I don't think it would be good for the baby."

"True, I didn't think of that. I brought your Christmas presents since you are leaving, and I didn't want you not to have them. By the way, Edward begged me to give this to you. You don't have to open it if you don't want to."

I took the gifts from her and sat them next to me.

"You can open mine though. I hope you will like it."

I took hers and opened it. Inside was a baby book for when the baby is born, and some clothes for my trip. How she knew I needed some summer clothes was beyond me.

"Thanks, I really needed some summer clothes for my trip, since I didn't bring any with me."

"You're welcome. Are you going to open Edward's?"

"I'm not sure, I might." I took the package, and turned it over in my hands. I was curious to see what he got me.

"Go ahead. You know that you want to."

I opened it and looked inside the box. I gasped when I saw it. I dropped the box on the floor as tears fell from my eyes.

Nestled inside the box was a silver necklace with a heart charm on it. It looked like two people on either side with a child in between them.

"Oh my god," I said as cried.

Alice picked up the box and took the necklace out.

"It's so beautiful. He certainly knows how to pick things out."

Alice put it back in the box and handed it to me. I laid it on the bed as I got up. I had to finish packing because it was almost time to go.

"Thank you for visiting me and for the clothes. I have your presents too. I nearly forgot."

I went to the closet and pulled the bags out of there.

"These are for you and Jasper, this red and green one is for Emmett and Rosalie. This one here is for Edward. I was going to leave it with his parents, but since he sent mine with you. I hope you don't mind giving him his."

"Of course not, I like being a messenger. I hope you have a great visit with your mom, and know that I will call you and tell you what goes on here. I'll miss you"

"Okay, Merry Christmas, Alice, and I love you."

"Merry Christmas too, and I love you too. Take care of yourself and the baby."

"I will," I said as we hugged.

After she left, I finished packing and got ready to go. I went to put on my coat as Esme came downstairs.

"Are you ready to go sweetheart?"

"Yes, I think so."

She picked up my suitcase for me as I laid the necklace that Edward had given me down so I could zip my jacket up and I followed Esme out the door.

It wasn't a long drive to the airport. I sat quietly thinking about Edward. I made up my mind, once I got to Florida I would call or for sure text him, maybe on Christmas.

Esme parked the car at the airport and carried my bag inside to the counter.

"Thank you so much for driving me and for carrying my bag for me."

"It's no problem, sweetheart. I hope you have a great flight and a wonderful Christmas," she said as she hugged me.

"I hope you have a wonderful Christmas too, and I'll see you a few days after the New Year."

"Bye, sweetheart and don't worry about anything; enjoy your time with your mom."

"Thanks, I hope to."

Once on the plane, I looked in my purse for the necklace that Edward had given me] . But I couldn't find it. What had I done with it? Maybe I put it in my suitcase or at least I hoped that is where it was.

I would call Esme once we landed and see I left it there. Hopefully its not but knowing me I left it somewhere there. I definitely wouldn't want Edward to find it. It wouldn't hurt him a lot.

I sat back in my seat and thought about what the necklace meant. Maybe Edward was trying to say how much he wanted us to be a family. I wanted that too, but not until he got better. I couldn't bring a child into that home and not know how Edward was going to be from day to day.

I knew I lovd him and that he loved me. He just needed to get the help he needed. I hope that I found the necklace. It was another part of him that I had with me. I had our picture in my wallet and I had the baby growing inside of me.

I hoped that Edward liked his Christmas present. I bought him a silver plated frame with the word Daddy written on it. Inside the frame, I placed our baby's ultrasound picture in it.

When the plane landed, I went to meet my mom and Phil at the baggage claim.

My mom pulled me into a hug and Phil just said hi. I wasn't sure what to say.

"Honey, it's so good to have you home. This is the best Christmas I could have asked for. Phil, could you get Bella's luggage?"

"Yes dear."

My mom placed her arms around me as we followed behind him. It felt really good to be here. I just hoped that it would take my mind off of Edward some. I knew that Alice said that I needed to text him. I just wasn't sure what to say to him, even in a text.

"Thank you, Phil. You didn't have to get that for me."

"Bella it's no problem. I'm glad to do it."

"Come on Bella, let's get you home. I'm sure you could use the rest."

I just nodded my head. Once we got to my mom's and Phil's house, he grabbed my stuff and sat it in my bedroom. I told my mom that I was going to lay down for a bit.

Once in my room, I put on the necklace that Edward had given me. I was glad that I had found it in my purse. I examined myself in the mirror.

I could see that my chest had gotten bigger and that I was starting to get a little baby bump. I knew that before too long, I would need to get some new clothes. I just knew Alice would have loved to take me shopping.

After debating on whether to call or text Edward, I decided to just text him. I was scared that if I called him and talked to him, that I would give in and got to him.

Merry Christmas, Edward. And thank you for the necklace. The baby and I are doing great. ~B

I lay down and thought about everything. I knew I was making the right choice in staying away. Things would get better and I knew, eventually, we would] be a family. I knew that in my heart.

Once I got up, we went out to eat. I really wasn't in the mood to do much, but my mom insisted.

We went to a nice little Italian restaurant. I really liked the food. I wished that Edward would've been here with me. He loved the little Italian eateries that we frequented in NYC.

Christmas was a low key event with my mom. We put up the tree on Christmas Eve as we always did. We watched It's A Wonderful Life and then I climbed into bed.

I laid there for awhile just thinking of Edward.

I hoped that he was doing okay. I knew his parents would keep his spirits up. I truly missed him but he needed this time alone to get himself back on track.

EPOV

After I convinced Alice to give the gift to Bella, I sat and worried that she might send it back unopened. I couldn't believe how badly I'd fucked up. My counselor said that I had to admit to myself that I was to blame for my actions. Not Bella, not the incident. Me. Edward Cullen was to blame for the mess that I had made. Yes, the tragedy of that day brought me to where I was today, but I chose how to deal with everything.

I sat waiting for my father to pick me up. I really didn't want to spend Christmas with my parents. I wanted to spend it with Bella, but I fucked that up.

I knew that she was going to visit her mother in Florida. My only hope is that once she got back we could talk face to face, but I wasn't holding my breath on that. Bella could be very stubborn when she wanted to be. I had learned that in the short time we had been together.

My father arrived and let himself in.

"Hey son, how are things?" he asked cheerfully.

"Just peachy dad."

"You don't have to use that tone, Edward."

"Sorry, I'm just missing Bella so much and I know it's my fault."

"Well I know she misses you, I have heard..." he stopped himself from saying something.

"What dad?"

"Nothing."

"What do you know that I don't?" I questioned. He knew more than he was saying.

"It's nothing son, I'm sure she misses you too and I heard your mom talking to her on the phone."

"Oh, I thought maybe you've talked to her."

"No, I haven't. Are you ready?" he asked grabbing my bags.

"Yeah, as I'll ever be," I mumbled as I pushed myself towards the door.

As we were leaving, Alice showed up.

"Edward," she called jumping out of her car. "I'm so glad I caught you."

"Hey Ali, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Edward. I just wanted to make sure I gave you this. Bella asked me to give it to you.

I looked at it and it wasn't the gift that I had given her. I gave Alice a puzzled look.

"She didn't send your gift back to you, if that's what you are thinking. She took it with her and told me to tell you she loved it."

"She did?"

"Yep, this gift is from her."

I looked over at my father and he had a smirk on his face. Could he know what was in the package? Something odd is up with the old man.

"Well Edward, I gotta go, but I wanted to make sure you got that before Christmas. Will we see you for New Years Eve?" she asked.

"Yeah, I suppose so," I replied. "Thank you for playing messenger. I know you really didn't have to after the way I have been acting."

"You're welcome, Edward. I know that you are working on your issues, that's why I agreed to take your present to Bella at your... um... never mind," she said. "I gotta go."

Everyone is acting so weird. Maybe it was just me.

"Bye, Alice."

"Bye, Edward, Dr. Cullen."

My dad just nodded.

"Well, that was interesting."

My dad just nodded as he helped me into the car.

I sat with Bella's gift in my lap just looking down at it. I wondered what she could've gotten me. My father looked over at me, as if he was waiting for me to open it. I swore the old man knew something.

I played with the ribbon and I finally decided to just open it. I unwrapped the box, and lifted the lid off of it.

I unwrapped the box, lifted the lid and looked inside.

What I saw made me speechless. I couldn't form any words. I was touched beyond belief. She had given me a picture of our baby, after all that I had said and done. Holy shit, I couldn't believe that she would send that to me. I thought I was in shock.

I took it out of the box and held it in my hands. I traced my fingers across the single word, "Daddy".

I could see our baby clearly and I felt sad that I wasn't there to share this experience with her.

I looked over at my dad and he was just paying attention to the road.

Bella certainly surprised me with her gift. I was not expecting to see a picture of our baby.

God, I definitely knew how to fuck things up. I wanted to call her, but I knew] I'd just get her voicemail...again. I longed to hear her voice, to feel her hands in my hair again. Would that ever happen? I was not sure.

I knew I was the one who pushed her away and I knew that I'm the one who had] to win back her trust and her love.

As we pulled into the driveway of my parents' home, I put the frame back in the box and waited for my father to help me out.

I was still having feeling in my legs. Dr. Crowley said that they would continue with the therapy I had. I got a break during the holidays, but I still had to do some exercises until my next visit after the New Year.

My counselor gave me a journal to write in until my next appointment. I definitely had to write about my Christmas gift and how it made me feel.

Once we got in the house, my mother started making a fuss over me.

She said I needed a haircut and a shave. She helped me to the downstairs guest room and helped me unpack my stuff.

I maneuvered myself out of my chair onto the bed and I sat Bella's gift next to me.

My mom smiled when she saw it, like she knew what was in it.

I swpre all the people around me knew something that they weren't telling me.

"Dear, are you going to rest while I make dinner?"

"Yea ma, I thought it would be a good idea."

"Okay, I'll wake you when dinner is ready," she said as she left the room.

I lay down and just thought of Bella when I heard my phone chime.

I reached over, picked it up and read the message that was there.

It was from Bella. I smiled to myself. She finally sent me a text after many unanswered voice mails.

Her text was short and to the point. I was glad she finally sent me a message.

She said that she and the baby were fine. Which I am glad of and she also loved the necklace. I know Alice told me that, but it was nice to get the words from Bella.

I could hear my mom on the phone talking quietly. Not quite sure who she'd be talking to, I decided to text Bella back before I laid back for a nap before dinner.

"Bella, I am beyond words with your gift. Thank you so much. I loved the picture of our baby. I want you to know I love you both always. xoxo Edward."

I sent it and placed my phone on the night stand and closed my eyes with thoughts of Bella on my mind.

I was awakened when my father came into the room asking me if I needed help with anything.

I told him I needed to go to the bathroom, so he helped me in there.

As I finished my business and was about to call for my dad, I noticed a medicine bottle sitting on the counter. I knew it wasn't mine because I hadn't unpacked any of my toiletries yet.

I called for my dad and he helped me back to my chair.

As I wheeled myself to the dining room with my father behind me, I looked at the medicine bottle and noticed that they were prenatal vitamins. Hmm...Could my mother be expecting?

Upon closer inspection, the name on the label said, Isabella Swan. What the hell were her vitamins doing here?

"Dad, why the hell didn't you tell me Bella was staying here? I've been so worried about where she's been. And all along you and mom knew where she was. I can't believe you both would keep this from me."

I was upset and angry. I couldn't make sense of why they kept it from me.

"Edward, think about it. What would you have done if we told you where she was?" my father asked.

"I would have come here and talked to her," I said.

"Yes and would that have been good for her or the baby?"

"No, but I had the right to know. She's..." I couldn't continue. I had to calm down and think this through.

Dr. Hunter told me that when I got angry to take a step back and think things over before saying or doing something.

I took a deep breath and thought about it.

Bella was safe with my parents. If there was an emergency my father would be right here.

"Edward, what was all the shouting about?" my mother asked coming in from the kitchen.

"Nothing now, its fine. I found Bella's vitamins. I was upset that you both kept it from me. But I took a step back and thought about it. I'm glad that she was here. She's safe and I've been so worried about her and the baby. I wish I could go back and change how I acted. I've messed things up, Mom. I only hope that she will forgive one day and take me back."

"Oh Edward, you are making such progress. Bella will be so proud of you."

"I doubt that, I've hurt her repeatedly with my words."

"True, son. But they are just that words, they can be forgiven in time," my father said.

"Yeah, I hope I get the chance to prove to her that I truly love her. Do you think you should tell her that she left her vitamins?" I asked.

"I could but why don't you call her instead," my mother suggested.

"I don't know, she usually doesn't take my calls."

"You never know she just might this time."

"Ok, I will," I said as I picked up the phone and dialed her number. I waited for voice mail to pick up. But I was surprised when I heard Bella's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello."

"Hi... it's Edward," I said.

There was silence on the line.

"Bella?"

"I'm here."

"I was just calling to let you know you left your prenatal vitamins at my parents' house. I hope you have others with you," I said quickly.

"Um... thanks. That explains why I couldn't find them."

"I'm glad that you are staying with my parents. I won't keep you on the phone. I know it's hard to talk to me."

"Edward, it's not that I don't want to talk to you, I just need..."

I stopped her.

"I know, you need time and I need to get better. I love you Bella, I always will. No matter what. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas and I...I love you too. Bye," she said quietly as she stuttered a bit.

I hung up the phone as my mom came and hugged me as a lone tear escaped my eye.

"She still loves me," I said shaking my head.

"I know she does. Things will work out. Just give her time."

I nodded as we all sat down to dinner. Christmas was a quiet event at the Cullen house this year.

I was thankful for hearing Bella's voice and to hear her say she loves me still.

I knew what I had to do. I had to work harder to get better so that I could be the man Bella deserved and so that I could be the best father that I could be to my child.

I would prove to everyone that I could get better and I would win Bella back, and then I'd never let her go again.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thank you all for reading this story. Please review.

Special thanks to Dandiegoose for betaing this story and for helping with all my mistakes. Thanks also to Stacie Ard and Karen E Teague for all their help. Love to you all

Chapter 13

BPOV

New Years Eve-2001

I came home from Florida on New Years Eve . I was supposed to come back after the New Year, but Phil surprised my mom with cruise tickets. So when they left on their cruise, I decided to come home. I didn't want to stay in Florida alone.

I knew Edward would be at Alice and Jasper's so I was headed to our apartment. I needed some of my sweats and some baggy shirts.

I wasn't ready to go out and get maternity clothes, even though Esme was itching to take me shopping. I just wanted to be comfortable and wear my sweats. I was only a little over three months pregnant; I could still fit into most of my clothes.

Arriving at the apartment, I opened the door and I was instantly assaulted with the overpowering scent of Edward. Mmm... How I have missed his scent. It always made me feel safe and comfortable.

I walked through the living room to our bedroom, everything looked the same. Except now the picture frame I gave him for Christmas was next to the bed too.

As I opened the closet door and started to get out my sweatshirts. As I pulled one out, I thought back to when he asked me to move in with him. It seemed like yesterday.

July 4, 2001

*flashback*

Edward arrived a few minutes early for our date. He was always on time; if he was going to be late, he'd always call.

As usual he wouldn't tell me where we were going. He just gave me his crooked grin, knowing that I wouldn't argue with that grin.

So I just sat back in the seat and enjoyed the ride. He held my hand as he drove and we talked here or there. We didn't need to fill the time with empty chatter.

We have been driving for awhile. We finally pulled up to Coney Island. I loved going there.

It was one of my favorite places. But tonight at Seaside Park, they were having the firework display . Only Edward would plan to go all the way to Coney Island to see the fireworks.

He helped me out of the car and got a blanket from his trunk. We walked with our hands intertwined together.

He stopped and placed the blanket on the ground and sat down and pulled me in between his legs.

I sat back and rested against his chest. I loved being so close to him. He made me feel so safe.

We stayed like that taking in everything around us. We didn't need to speak.

Finally the firework show started and He pulled me even closer to him. I felt a shiver go through my body; that happened every time we are close like that.

The fireworks started shooting up into the sky. The sky was so beautiful.

I felt him move behind me and then I could feel his breath on me.

He tightened his arms around my waist and brought his mouth close to my ear and kissed it softly.

I felt my breathing become heavy and then he whispered in my ear, "Bella, move in with me?"

I almost thought I had heard him wrong but I was so sure that's what he asked me.

I turned to look at him and his eyes had a sparkle that I had never seen before. I could tell that he was waiting for my answer. I knew that moving in with him would be the best thing for us.

"Yes, Edward, I will move in with you. I love you, handsome."

He crushed his lips to mine and said against my lips that he loved me too.

*End Flashback*

I sat there on our bed and felt the tears run down my face. I didn't even know that I was crying. I pulled his pillow to my face and it smelled so much like him.

That did me in. I couldn't hold in my sobs any longer and I cried into his pillow, breathing in his scent at all the same time.

I couldn't get my sobs under control; the tears just kept coming. Finally, I got my crying under control.

I got the clothes that I needed and went into the bathroom to make sure that I didn't need anything from there before I left.

I was just locking the door when my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Emmett.

"Hello, Emmett. How are you?"

"I'm good, Belly. We were all going to watch the ball drop at Alice and Jasper's, instead of going to Times Square, I was just wondering if you would come and watch with us?"

"I really appreciate the invite but I know that Edward will be there and I'm not ready to be around him just yet. I know that he has made some great progress and I have to know that he will continue to that make progress before I come face to face with him. I just can't do it right now."

"Alright, I just thought that I would ask. I hope you have a good New Year's. You know where we are if you change your mind."

"Thank you, Em. I will talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye Belly. Be safe tonight."

"Okay."

I made it back to the car. As I was driving, I thought about Edward and how much I missed him. Being in our apartment, smelling his scent, and remembering how he asked me to move in with him had broken me down.

I missed him so much. I missed his touch and his body wrapped around mine. But what hurt the most was that he was missing watching me carry his child.

He had waited until I was gone to start making changes. It took me actually leaving him before he did something about it; to actually get the help he needed.

Why didn't he do it before things got to this? I mean, I knew that he is happy about the baby because I saw that the Christmas present I had given him was sitting by our bed. I just hoped that I could stay strong enough to stick with staying away.

It was getting harder and harder every day. I just wanted my life back, to be in Edward's arms every night, to say I love you to him and even make love to him. I wanted it all back. Would I ever get it back? The answers to those questions I didn't have the answer, but maybe one day, I kept telling myself.

I pulled up to the Cullen's house and took a couple of deep breaths, hoping that Esme couldn't tell that I had been crying. I grabbed my stuff and walked in the house.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch. It looked like they were watching TV, but once they saw me Esme jumped up. She ran to me taking me into a hug.

"Bella, it's so good to have you home, dear. We have missed you so much."

"I missed you both as well. I hope that you had a wonderful Christmas."

Carlisle walked over to me, pulled me into a hug and asked how I was doing.

"I'm doing okay. Emmett called and asked me to come over to Alice and Jasper's tonight but I told him no. I'm just not ready to be face to face with Edward yet."

"Dear, when you're ready for that, you'll know. Just don't stress yourself about it. It's not good for you or the baby."

"I'm really trying. It's just hard. I stopped by the apartment to get me some clothes and I didn't do too well. I started to sob when I was hit with his scent and saw our bed. I think after I was done, I felt better. But I'm not sure why Edward didn't] get help before I moved out."

"Edward just had to see it for himself that he needed it. He had to come face to face with what he could lose. Now that he has, he has been doing so much better. Just give him some more time and the old Edward that we know and love will be back," Carlisle said.

I just nodded at him. I did not want to start crying again.

"When he was here, he found your prenatal vitamins, and he came out here all ready to give us hell. He was really upset, but he took a moment and calmed down. Then he actually spoke rationally about it. That is a big step for him."

"I know, and I'm proud of him. When he called, it just felt so awkward."

"Yeah, it would be. A lot has happened, but the most important thing that came from that phone call is that you both admitted you still love each other. And as long as you can hold on to that, you both will make it through this so much stronger," Esme said as she hugged me again.

"Well, I'm going to go upstairs and unpack and get ready for bed. Goodnight, you two."

"Goodnight, Bella."

I walked upstairs and got ready for bed. I crawled into the bed and turned on the TV to watch the ball drop.

I thought about Edward being at Alice and Jasper's surrounded by happy, loving couples. Would he feel out of place? I knew that we would be together again. It would just take time. I wanted to be sure that he could be the person he was before 9/11. I didn't want to be with someone who had anger issues; that wouldn't be the best environment to bring a baby into. I know we both love each other. We said it to each other, so the love is still there.

I knew that Edward wouldn't be the same as he was before the incident. We've all changed and had to learn to live differently. But eventually he may be more like his old self.

I was proud of him and the next time I talked to him, I would tell him how proud I was of him. I knew being apart was hard on both of us, but in the long run it would make us stronger. Both my mom and Esme had told me this, so I was going to believe them.

I looked over at the nightstand that had a picture of me and Edward on it. I wanted to call him, but I was scared to. I didn't want to take the call because I knew if I did, it would be so easy to run back to him. I knew we needed this time apart.

It was best and in the long run, it would be better between us. I just knew it.

EPOV

My dad dropped me off at me off at my apartment in New Years's Eve. As I unpacked my stuff in my bedroom, I pulled out the picture that Bella had given me and placed it next to the bed. I wanted to be able to see the baby and remind myself of what I'm working toward. I wanted Bella back in our apartment; in my life. I knew it would take time and she needed her space to ensure the health of the baby.

I finished putting my stuff back and maneuvered myself to the kitchen to make something for lunch. I knew Emmet would be here soon to get me. Why did I ever agree to go to Alice and Jasper's house for New Years Eve? I should've stayed home.

I was glad that I finally got to talk to Bella, even though I could tell it was hard for her. I'd hurt her so much. I really needed to get myself better so I could be the man she needs and wanted. Once I am fully better, I would be asking her to marry me, if she'd have me. I didn't know what the future would hold, but I'm hoped that Bella and I would be together.

As I put my dishes away, I heard Emmett opening the door.

"Hey, Edward," he called from the living room.

"I'm in the kitchen," I replied.

"Awesome, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, Em." I was glad that I was able to get over the incident of him kissing Bella. It was hard but I knew they only kissed because I pushed her into his arms.

"Yeah, that's true." He said as he put a handful of chips in his mouth.

"Em, I feel the need to let you know that I've forgiven you and Bella. I know that deep down it was my fault the two of you kissed. I know I still have a lot to make up for. I've hurt Bella repeatedly and I just hope one day soon, she will see just how hard I'm trying to get back to the old me and not the asshole I've become."

"Bro, I... we all sort of lost it after what happened. I'm just thankful we are all still here and B will take you back when she's ready, but if you ever treat her like that again. I'm kicking your ass from here to eternity."

"Is that a threat or a promise? I asked with a smirk, looking up at him.

"Both," he replied pulling me into a hug.

After releasing me from the hug, Emmett stepped back and looked at me.

"Please don't let anyone know about this?" he laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh too. Big, strong Em was actually a softy on the inside.

As our laughter died downed, Emmett asked, "Okay man, are you to ready to hit Jas and Ali's party, because there's food there and I am starving!"

"Dude, you just ate a handful of chips, but yeah we can go now," I laughed as he wheeled me through the living room. Grabbing my coat by the door, I barely got it on as we went outside.

You'd think he never ate. Emmett was a bottomless pit. I'm glad I didn't live with him. Their grocery bill must have been outrageous.

He helped me into the car and headed towards Alice's house. I just hoped that this night would go fast, being that I would be without my Bella. I didn't feel much like celebrating.

Once we arrived, Emmett helped me into my chair and wheeled me inside. Jasper came over and gave me a quick hug.

"Glad you finally got here, Alice was worried that you backed out."

"Thanks for inviting me Jas. I really didn't want to be here without Bella. But well, you know that situation. Anyhow, maybe it will cheer me up a bit with the help of a couple of drinks."

"Well then, Ed my man, let me go get you a drink and Emmett can wheel you over by the couch."

Emmett came over then and wheeled me next to the couch. Oh, I missed Bella and being surrounded by so many couples didn't help much. I wondered what she is doing at this moment.

Awhile after Jasper brought me my drink, I saw some guy talking to Alice who was asking about Bella. That caught my attention. It was obvious that he knew Bella, but I had never seen him before.

I caught some of the conversation Alice was have with this guy, whose name was Mike.

"Hey, Mike, what's up?"

Mike looked at Alice with a smirk. "Will Bella be coming to the party, Alice?"

Alice caught my eye and told him, "Sorry Mike, Bella isn't coming. Besides, she would never be interested in you because she has been in a committed relationship since May, and she is very happy!"

Mike frowned at Alice and muttered something under his breath and just walked away with a sad look on his face.

Yeah asshole, Bella is with me, you moron. Well not at the moment, I told myself.

I turned around to pick up my drink and there was a red haired woman sitting next to my chair. I asked her if she was lost or something, but she shook her head and said no. Shit, what did I do now!

She sat next to me and asked if that seat was taken in a not-so-sultry voice while eye-fucking me with no shame.

"I'm sorry, I have a girlfriend," I said trying to keep my temper in check.

"Don't tell me you have a girlfriend, because you are too fucking hot to be tied down to one woman," she said as she ran her hand up my thigh, "I bet I could change your mind."

"I said have a girlfriend and she's the love of my life. I plan to spend the rest of my life with her," I said as I saw Alice, Jasper and Emmett all looking at me.

"Well, I don't see her here," she said sliding her hand further up my thigh.

"You're pathetic. Someone tells you they have a girlfriend and you can't take the hint. Here's a clue, Fuck off," I told her as I pushed her hand off me.

She got up and stomped off as Emmett came over and gave me a fist bump.

"Dude, you told her."

"Yeah, I guess. I want to go home now," I replied.

"Sure man, let me get our coats."

I turned to Alice and Jasper, thanked them for inviting me.

Alice leaned over and gave me a hug.

"Happy New Year, Edward. I'm proud of you," she whispered in my ear as she kissed my cheek.

"Happy New Year, Alice," I said as Jasper clapped me on the shoulder.

"I know, Jas; Don't beat myself up over it."

He nodded as Emmett returned with my coat and stared to wheel me out of the house.

Once in the car headed toward my apartment, Emmett started talking.

"I called Bella awhile ago."

"Why?" I asked looking over at him, kind of worried.

"I called to ask her if she wanted to come to Alice's, but she declined."

"Why? Because I was there," I replied.

"Yea, but she just commented that she wasn't ready to see you face to face yet. But it will happen soon, Edward. Don't be discouraged. You two belong together."

"Yeah, whatever you say, Em."

Emmett just smirked at me as he pulled up to my place.

Emmett hopped out and got my chair as he helped me into it. He wheeled me to the door, and I let myself in.

He helped me to my room as I noticed that the pillow was in a different place than I left it. I had Emmett help me to the bathroom, where I went through my nightly routine. Then Emmett helped me to the bed and I got in.

"Thanks Emmett, I will be so glad when I can do things myself."

"No problem, Edward. It will happen soon. Trust me," he said as he walked to the door.

"Have a good night," I said.

"Night, Edward."

When he left I settled into my pillows, which smelled like Bella. How in the hell was that possible?

I laid there thinking about the times Bella and I shared together before that morning.

Many mornings I'd wake her up before I left to tell her I loved her and we'd end up making love before work.

I thought back to that morning, when I woke up she was sitting out on the balcony drawing. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

I took her back to bed and we made love. God, I missed that. The feel of her body wrapped around mine, the feel of her in my arms. He hands in my hair. Fuck, I missed her.

I was going to get her back. I loved her so much.

I looked over at the clock and it read ten minutes to midnight.

I reached for my phone and dialed her number.

It rang about three times before she answered the phone.

"Hello..," she answered, "hello" she said.

I stuttered a bit before I answered her," Uh, hi Bella...it's me, Edward."

"Oh, hi Edward ...Happy New Year," she said.

"Well that was my line..." I guess I was a bit nervous, "but Happy New Year to you too." Why was it so hard to speak to her? I mean we lived together and shared ourselves with each other. We loved each other.

"Bella, I need to tell you about something that happened tonight."

"Okay."

"I went to Alice and Jasper's party with Em. It was a small gathering of all us and few of Alice's friends from work, but nothing too exciting." I felt my throat tighten up and I had to swallow the nervousness down.

"So anyway, um... I was sitting there, minding my own business and drinking my drink, when this redheaded woman came and sat by me."

I heard Bella take a breath in, "Oh, um, so was she ... Um nice?"

"I wouldn't exactly call her that."

"I see, so what you... you like her?" she stuttered.

"No, God no, Bella. She came on to me and I told her that I was unavailable. I told her I found the love of my life, the woman I plan to spend the rest of my life with." I heard her gasp as I said that.

"Ed...Ward, I don't know what to say. I... I love you too and ...and.."

I could hear that she was trying her hardest not to break down and imagined that she was biting on that lower lip of hers... God, I wish I was there to gently pull her lip from her teeth and rub it with my thumb.

Just thinking of that caused certain stirrings that I hadn't felt in awhile.

"I love you too; always will, no matter what happens. I just ...just wanted to call you tonight and say Happy New Year, love. I hope it was... somewhat happy."

It was quiet on the other end of the phone. "Well, I should go..."

"Wait!" Bella said.

"Edward...I ...I was at the apartment today... while you were gone. I needed to get some of my clothes and...Well, it was the only time I could go."

I could just hear her sigh in relief.

"I'm sorry Edward...I was going to tell..."

"Don't worry about it, Bella. If you need to come and get anything from here, you can, love. And if you'd rather me not be here, just let me know..."I paused for a moment," I knew you were here."

"But... how?"

"The pillows were in a different spot and they... um... smelled like you."

"Oh."

"It's okay. I've missed you, and I will wait for you Bella. For however long it takes. Just please do me one favor?"

"What's that?" she asked.

"Let me know how you and the baby are from time to time. I worry about you and if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me. I...I... love you, always."

"I will Edward...I love you too, always," she said as a sob escaped her.

"Good night love."

"Good night, my Edward."

I hung up the phone and clutched the pillow to my chest. I breathed in the scent of my Bella. One day soon, she would be back home with me and I won't be letting her go again. I knew that I could be close to the man she fell in love with again and she would deserve nothing but the best from me.

I knew now that I must work harder to get better, so that I could get my Bella back home. I wanted nothing more than to make her my wife and raise a family with her.

It would take time on my part to make sure that I got better, but it would be worth it to have Bella and my child with me.

I would make people see that I was worthy of Bella's love and that I would do everything I could to make her happy again.

I snuggled up in my blanket as I turned off my light and let the sweet scent of my love surround me.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thanks to Dandiegoose for being an awesome beta. Special thanks to Karen for prereading. Also special thanks to Stacie Ard for helping me always. Love ya guys.

Chapter 14

BPOV

As I was getting ready for my doctor appointment, I couldn't help but think about how fast January flew by. It was nearly the middle of February.

I placed my hands on my stomach and rubbed it lovingly. Soon it would be time for this baby to be born. What a scary thought! Was I ready for motherhood? Would I be a good mother? Would Edward be there? There were so many questions that I didn't have the answers for yet.

I had just finished getting ready when my phone beeped and to my surprise, it was a text from Edward.

Looking at the screen, his message read:

"_Just wanted to say, hope you have a pleasant visit at your doctor's appointment. Please let me know what he tells you, love."_

I smiled as I read the message he sent me, knowing he was thinking of me and the baby. Things had been going pretty well between us.

Edward's going to therapy had really changed him in more ways than I could imagine. He was calmer and sounded happy and healthier.

We had been talking and texting each other since New Year's Eve. We hadn't seen each other face to face yet, which told me that he respected] my wishes to take things slow. Even though I didn't think seeing him would not be a bad thing, really.

I decided to text him back. _ "Thanks, I will let you know about the baby. It shouldn't take long."_

I left for the doctor thinking how much I really hated going. I mean I got woozy at the sight of blood and needles. I hope the doctor went easy on me today!

I would have to remember to text Edward when I got done. I needed to make more of an effort to keep him involved in this pregnancy.

Maybe today we would find out the sex of the baby. I really wanted to know and I'm sure that Edward would have wanted to know too.

Once I got to the doctor's office, I signed in and took a seat. I looked around the waiting area seeing over half the women there had their significant others with them. I felt so alone, wishing Edward was here with me.

I missed him more than I let people know. He was making such progress and I knew that in time we would be back together.

When the nurse filly called my name, she escorted me to the other room, where she proceeded to take my weight and blood pressure.

I went into the bathroom and did all of what I was instructed to do. Then she escorted me to the other room, where she proceeded to take my height, weight and finally my blood pressure.

Then she left me alone to get change into the paper gown and get on the table to wait for the doctor.

All I could think about was how I wished Edward were there holding my hand.

The doctor came in and wheeled the ultrasound machine over. "Good Afternoon, Bella."

"Hi," I mumbled nervously.

"I looked over your chart. Everything looks good; your blood pressure is good. You are gaining the proper amount of weight. You are close to twenty-one weeks."

I nodded my head.

"Today we are going to do an ultrasound again, and hopefully we would be able to tell you the sex of the baby, if you would like to know."

"Yeah, I'd like to know," I replied.

The doctor turned the machine on and then applied the cool gel to my stomach. As he moved the wand around my stomach, I heard my baby's heartbeat fill the room.

What a wonderful sound; I wished that Edward were here to hear it. Maybe at my next appointment I could invite him to come with me.

Focusing my eyes on the screen, I pushed those thoughts out of my head as I watched the screen as the doctor pointed out various things there.

He pointed out the baby's head, arms, feet. I was amazed at the whole thing; there on the screen was my baby, which was created out of love. I could feel the hot tears forming in the corners of my eyes, evil traitorous tears.

"Bella, right here," the doctor said jolting me from my thought, "is your baby's sex organs. You are having a boy," he exclaimed.

As he said that, the tears that were in my eyes fell down my cheeks. I was having a boy; one that I hoped had Edward's looks. I was so overjoyed, even though I would've been just as happy if it were a girl.

I know Edward would be excited too. Every man wants a son to carry on their name. I know that I said I'd let him know how everything went and I would do that.

"Bella, I'd like to see you in about another four weeks. You can make the appointment when you leave today," he said as she wiped the gel off my stomach.

"Okay," I said sitting up.

He handed me the pictures he printed and my hands shook as I took them from him.

After he left I got dressed, and went to make my next appointment.

As I was leaving, my phone rang.

I looked down to the caller ID and noticed that it was Edward. I hit the ignore button because I wanted to wait until I left the doctor's office before I talked to him. I wanted to get my thoughts together first.

Just as I climbed into the car, my phone alerted me that I had a message.

"_Hi, Bella, its Edward. I was calling to see how the doctor's appointment went today. I guess you are still there. Call me when you can. I love you and the baby."_

I ended the call. I had tears falling down my face. My Edward was starting to come back to me, not the asshole that he had been lately.

I dialed Edward's number. I didn't have to wait long for him to answer.

"_Bella, love, how did it go?"_

"It went fine, everything is going the way it should. I'm gaining the proper amount of weight and my blood pressure is good."

"_So there's nothing to worry about?"_ he asked his voice full of concern.

"Nope, nothing to worry about at all." I knew I should tell him that we are having a boy but I wasn't sure that I should over the phone.

"_I'm glad, Bella."_ I could hear him sigh into the phone.

"I...I hope you are doing well. You sound like you are."

"_I'm doing well. My doctor's said I'm making really good progress."_

"That's great, I'm glad. I should go. I'll talk to you again sometime soon." Talking to him now, seemed really hard. I wanted to talk to him but I couldn't think of what to say. I hated that it was like this now. It was just Edward, it shouldn't be this hard.

"_Bella, wait. D...Do you think you'd like to go out for coffee with m...me on Valentine's Day?"_ He asked nervously, stuttering slightly.

I was quiet for a moment. Not sure how to answer. Part of me wanted to say yes, and the other part was yelling no loudly. I knew I had to answer him. It wasn't fair to not say anything,

"Um... I...I think coffee isn't good for the baby, b...but maybe lunch would be better," I said as I chewed my bottom lip.

I heard him let out a breath he must have been holding in, before he replied.

_"I'm sorry I forgot about coffee not being good. But lunch would be good. H... how about I meet you at Subway on Valentine's Day at noon?"_

"Yeah, that actually sounds great. They make a great turkey sub, which sounds so good."

"_Really? You'll meet with me?"_ He asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes, I'll be there. I should go now though. I'll see you tomorrow."

_"Okay, love. I'll see you then. Thanks for agreeing to see me," he took a deep breath," I love you."_

"I love you too," I said quietly, "bye."

After the phone call with Edward, I drove home. I wasn't sure if I made the right decision but I felt at peace with it for the most part.

Pulling up to the Cullen's drive-way, I still had that sense of peace.

Esme opened the door before I reached it. What was with her and opening doors before I got to it.

"Bella ... Are you alright? You ...you look...peaceful?"

I snapped out of my Edward induced haze and told her, " Oh...um ...yea Esme, I'm fine ...um I just got done talking to Edward and we...are going out ...On a date."

"Honey, do you think it's a good idea? I mean, I would be happy if you and Edward went out on a date, but I want you to be sure this is what you want. When will you two go out? Do you think he's ready? Are you?" she asked all these questions in one breath.

I sat there listening to my mother figure going on and on. It reminded me kinda of Alice.

"Slow down. Um it's tomorrow, Valentine's Day, for lunch. I feel very good about my decision. It feels very right."

"Oh honey, that sounds so perfect! My son, the romantic. I knew he had it in him!"

We both giggled.

"He's always been that way," I said as I walked toward the kitchen.

"How was your doctor appointment?"

"It was good. Everything is going well. My blood pressure is good, I'm gaining weight, and I found out what we're having."

She smiled and was just about to say something but was interrupted when Carlisle came in.

"Hey beautiful ladies," he said as he walked into the kitchen, kissing Esme's cheek.

I just smiled thinking back to the days when Edward would come home from work and he'd find me in the kitchen or out on the balcony and he'd kiss my cheek, or the back of my neck. Just the thought of it made shivers go up my spine.

Carlisle turned to me, "How did the appointment go? I knew you were nervous about going."

"It went good. Everything is going well. My blood pressure is good and I'm gaining weight."

"Bella said she also found out what they are having, but hasn't said yet."

"That's great, do we get to hear what our grandchild is going to be?" he asked with a smirk.

I can see where Edward got it from, and dang, it looked good on Carlisle too. I wondered if my child would have that smirk too.

"Um... if it is ok with you both, I'd like to tell Edward first on our date."

"Date?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, he asked me out for lunch on tomorrow and I accepted."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"I think so; I feel good about my decision. And I want to tell him about the baby in person, not on the phone."

"If you're sure, then I'm happy for you both. But I want you to tell us as soon as you get home; we can't wait to know what our grandchild will be."

"Don't worry, I'll tell you as soon as I get back." I laughed as we continued talking while we prepared dinner. The only thing missing in this picture was Edward. Maybe one day, I thought to myself.

The small talk continued as we ate dinner and then we cleaned up.

I decided to go to my room and get ready for bed. I knew that I needed to call Alice because I wanted her help in picking out what I should wear. She was the best at making me look good.

After going through my nightly routine, I lay down and thought of my decision to go on a date with Edward. Was it the right one? Was he really ready? Was I? I was so sure when I talked to him, but now I wasn't as sure. I would talk to Alice in the morning. I knew that she would have some sort of wise words for me.

I took me awhile to fall asleep. I tossed and turned thinking about my decision to go on a date with Edward tomorrow. What was the problem? I knew that I loved him and that he's who I wanted to spend my life with, but with everything that had happened, it was hard to move on from it.

Waking up, I went to take a shower before I called Alice. I really wasn't ready to talk to her. Would she be happy or think I'm making a mistake? I just wanted to see him and see if things felt the same.

I decided that I would eat some breakfast before calling Alice and asking her for help. I knew everyone was pulling for us to get back together, but at the same time everyone understood why I left. Leaving Edward was the hardest thing I had ever done. More than once over these past few months I had] missed the feeling of his arms wrapped around me while I slept.

I knew he was] working hard to get back to the man he was before that day. He'll never be exactly the same but I'm one of the lucky ones, he is alive. I could never love someone the way I loved him. I wanted us to be a family. I wanted to see his face when I told him that he was going to have a son.

My mind was all over the place as I ate. I was thankful that Esme wasn't around. She would know something was up.

I knew I couldn't put off calling Alice any longer if I wanted to be ready to meet Edward on time.

"_Bella, Happy Valentine's Day,"_ she answered on the third ring.

"Okay. Alice, I need your help."

"_Why do you sound so nervous?" _she asked.

"I'm scared that I've made the wrong choice," I tell her.

"_You've got to give me more than that if you want my help."_

"Edward asked me to lunch. I want to go so I can tell him about my doctor's appointment, but part of me thinks that we're not ready to take this step," I said.

"_Bella, you know he has been working really hard. You are the only woman he loves. I know he loves this baby and can't wait to be a father. Give him this chance to show you in person the progress he is making," _she said.

"Alice, can you please come over and help me dress for this date?" I asked before she could say anything more.

"_I'll be there in thirty minutes if traffic isn't bad. What time are you meeting Edward?"_

"At noon," I said.

"_Okay, I'm on my way now," _she said as she hung up.

I went back up to my room and brushed my hair and got out some of my make-up. I didn't bother doing it since I knew Alice would just have to redo it. She loved playing dress up Bella.

I tried to sit still but I was so afraid that I was making a mistake. Just then the doorbell rang and I went to get it.

When I opened it, it wasn't Alice like I was expecting. It was delivery man from a florist.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" he asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Then these are for you," he said as he handed me a huge box.

"Thank you. Let me get you a tip."

"Not necessary Miss, it was already taken care of. Happy Valentine's Day," he said as he walked away.

I closed the door and sat the box on the table. I opened it and inside was at least five dozen red and white roses. Holy shit, these must have cost a fortune. I picked up the card and opened it.

**Bella, my love,**

**Happy Valentine's Day... don't you think about the cost. (I know you would be.) You are so worth every penny. I know we are not together now but I wanted you to know I love you so much. My heart will always belong to you and our baby. I want us, all of us to be together and I will prove my love to you and our child.**

**Know that when you said you'd meet me for lunch, you made me the happiest man alive. I can't wait to see you. I'm sure you'll be more beautiful than I remember. I've missed you, love. See you soon.**

**Forever Yours,**

**Edward.**

I just stared at the words as the tears streamed down my cheeks. I couldn't help but remember our first date and how he brought me flowers of various kinds. He had always had a romantic side to him, which couldn't be matched by anyone else, except maybe his dad. Over these past few months, I'd seen the things Carlisle said and did for Esme. This all helped me to understand where Edward learned to love. Reading his words, showed me that the love was still there. It made me realize that I made the right decision to meet him today.

I knew we wouldn't get back together soon, but we'd be on the right track. No matter what happened today, I knew he would still always be in my heart. He owned it lock stock and barrel.

I reached up into the cupboard where Esme kept her vases and got the prettiest one down. I placed the roses in the vase and left them on the foyer table. I knew Esme wouldn't mind at all.

I had just finished placing the vase when there was another knock on the door. I knew this time it was Alice.

"Bella, why have you been crying?" Alice said as soon as I opened the door.

"He sent me roses," I said pointing to the vase.

She nodded and smiled. "He loves you, Bella. I told you that."

"I know but …"

"No buts, he is so much in love with you. Just remember that he has been trying really hard."

"Okay," I said as we walked to my room.

Alice went to my closet and picked out what I would wear. I knew exactly what she would pick.

She found the one maternity dress that Esme bought for me.

It was royal blue and it would accentuate my baby bump.

She went to work on my hair. She pulled up the sides and left the back down.

She put a little make up on, claiming that I looked beautiful without all of that stuff on.

Her last thing was putting the necklace that he gave me for Christmas on. She said that I looked perfect.

I looked in the mirror and I had to agree. The dress looked really good on me, and looked great with the necklace.

I grabbed my purse and the card I had for Edward, with the newest ultrasound pictures in it, then I grabbed my jacket.

Alice walked me to my car.

I was still nervous, but I knew I made the right choice in meeting him.

"Bella, relax and trust your feelings. You know him, you love him. Let that be your guide. Emmett is dropping him off, and knowing Edward, he's already there."

"True, he was always early," I said with a small laugh.

"He has a surprise for you, I'm not supposed to tell you."

"It better not be a present; the roses were enough."

"Sorry my lips are sealed," she smiled at me.

"Okay then, I'll talk to you later," I said as I got into the car and fastened my seat belt.

"You know it, I'll be calling you later," she smirked.

I drove to Subway, thinking about everything. I was a nervous wreck. I didn't know why. I was just meeting Edward. I knew him, I loved him and we were having a baby together. Why was this so hard?

I pulled up to the parking lot on the side of Subway. My insides were like jello. I got out of the car and took a deep breath. I could do this.

I walked to the door and opened it.

EPOV

I called Em after I got off the phone with Bella. I needed to make sure he would be able to take me to Subway, so I could meet Bella for lunch on Valentine's Day. Em did his regular shit in ragging me about how stupid I was in the first place to chase her off.

He also had to remind me that Bella was the best thing that ever had happened to me. He even told me that once we were back together that if I ever hurt her like that again, I was dead. I would gladly let him kill me if I were that stupid again.

I slept better that night than I had since the night Bella left. I was so excited to finally see her. I was ready and waiting for Em when he knocked on the door.

He had to help me down the stairs as they were] still a little hard for me, but I was thankful that I was on the right track. This was my gift to Bella, to show her that I could stand on my own two legs.

I know she would say that I didn't need to get her the roses, but hey, I needed to show her just how much she meant to me.

Em helped me in his Jeep, since it sits so high. For once, we didn't joke around as he drove. He once again reminded me of how much I messed up and that I better never forget it once I got her back.

He pulled up in front of Subway and I noticed that Bella wasn't there yet. Of course she wouldn't be, not because she's late but I am a bit early.

Em helped me down from the Jeep and I made my way into Subway. I wanted to make sure I was clearly visible to her when she arrived.

I sat down and watched the door. I was nervous, more nervous than on our first date.

I saw the door open and Bella walked in.

She looked beautiful, she always did. But now she looked positively glowing. I stood up to walk towards her.

I could see her smile at me when she saw me. She gasped a little when she saw me stand and take the few steps towards her.

When I was standing in front of her, I could tell she was nervous as well.

"Hi, thank you for meeting me," I said as I started to reach out to hug her but I stopped myself, seeing the look of apprehension in her eyes.

"You're standing and even walking! That's great!" she exclaimed.

"This was the surprise I had for you," I answered.

"Let's sit before you over do it," she said.

We sat and talked a bit before Bella walked up and placed our order. Bella looked confused when she sat back down with our food.

"Love, what are you thinking?"

"Hmm, you look so different, than when I left. Part of my brain says we should just get back together, while the other part says that we need to take this slow. I'm scared that the guy you were back in October is still there," she said being honest with me.

"I can understand how you feel. We can take this as slow as you need us to take this. I love you more than life itself and will wait a lifetime to be with you," I said wanting to caress her cheek, but held back not wanting to over step my bounds.

"I have something for you?" she said as she handed me an envelope.

I took the envelope from her, as our hands brushed against each other. I felt that familiar tingle like always.

She smiled and I could see her starting to blush. After everything that we'd shared together, she could still blush over the simplest things.

I opened the envelope and took out the card.

Reading the front of the card, I chuckled at the cuteness of it. When I opened the card I was not prepared for what I saw inside.

Inside the card were two new ultrasound pictures.

I looked up into her eyes and I could see so much emotion in them.

I looked down at the pictures in my hand.

"Bella, were these from the other day?"

She nodded her head as I looked at them.

Written at the top of one of them, it said... we are having a boy. I couldn't believe it. We are having a baby boy.

I looked up at her with tears brimming in my eyes.

"Bella," I choked out, my voice full of emotion, "Thank you for giving me these. This really means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, Edward. I wanted you to be the first to know what we are having. Your parents asked when I got home from the appointment but I told them I wanted to tell you first."

I slowly reached across the table and took her hand in mine. I was afraid that she'd pull away but she didn't.

It felt nice to be touching her. It had been a long time. She smiled over at me as we finished eating.

I hated that our time together was coming to an end. I wanted to stay with her a little longer.

We talked a bit more and we laughed nervously together.

I knew we couldn't prolong the ending of our date and I hoped it wouldn't be the last. But I didn't want to push her.

I reached into my pocket to get my phone to call Emmett.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Emmett to pick me up."

"I can take you home," she said with a smile.

She was so beautiful, all the time, but especially when she smiled.

"Are you sure Bella? Emmett said he'd come and get me."

"No, I want to take you home."

"Okay, I guess, if you're sure."

"I am," she said as she excused herself to go to the rest room.

I was glad that she was taking me home, because it meant that I'd get to spend a little bit more time with her.

When she came back, I stood up to go.

We walked out to her car and as she opened the door, I slipped a bit on a patch of ice.

I reached out and grabbed on to her.

"Edward," she said as he held me up.

"I'm okay. I'm sorry I grabbed you."

"It's fine, are you sure you're okay?" she asked searching my face.

"Yeah, I'm good. You?" I asked looking her over.

"I'm fine, but if you are okay... let's get you in the car."

Bella helped me into the car then she got in the driver's side and headed towards our house. It was still our home and I knew Bella looked a bit nervous going toward our home.

I asked Bella what the matter was since I could see that she looked really nervous as she drove towards our house.

"Edward, I am just driving you to our home, it just seems kinda weird. I ...I mean I always thought we would never be apart and here we are like this."

I took her hand in mine and rubbed circles on the back of it. "Bella, I know I fucked up and I... I am really trying to get myself well, so you and our baby can come home. I don't want you to feel sad. Take all the time you need. We will get to where we were before. I love you Bella and I love our son."

I placed my hand on her baby bump, and I saw tears welling up in her eyes. "Okay love, no crying ...your driving."

"I love you too, Edward, so much," Bella said as she wiped her tears away.

"I know you do, love. Like I said take as much time as you need. I know how horribly I treated you and it wasn't your fault. You were the closest to me and I took out all the anger I felt on you. For that and so much more, I am truly sorry for. I pray one day that you would be able to forgive for that."

"I know in time I'll be able to forgive you, but I'm not there yet. The memories of your words and actions are too close to the surface. Thank you for saying we can take this slow. I want to continue talking and maybe going on a few more dates. I need to see, as well as feel, that my Edward is here to stay."

"I can fully understand that love, you lead and I'll follow," I said as she pulled up to the curb in front of our house.

Bella got out and came around to my door and opened it for me. It was so weird to see Bella doing that for me because that's what I used to do for her.

I stumbled as I tried to maneuver my walker up the pathway to the front door.

"Edward, are you alright?" Bella asked sounding like she was about to panic.

"I'm fine Love."

"Here, let me help you to the door, I don't need you getting hurt on my watch."

She took my arm and guided me to the front door. I really hated it, I was supposed to be the strong one and support her. But at the same time, it showed me that she truly loved me. For the first time in months, I had hope that one day things would be okay for us.

As we reached the front door, I knew our time together was over.

"Edward, I had a wonderful time. Thank you for asking me out."

"I had a great time too. Thank you for accepting." I wanted to keep her talking but it felt awkward, and if I felt it, I knew she would too.

She reached up on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek, as she pulled back she said, "Happy Valentine's Day."

I wrapped my arms around her hugging her to my body. I loved the feel of her body against mine.

She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me back. I knew we would be okay. But like I said to her, she'll lead and I'll follow.

"I'll talk to you soon," she said as she pulled away.

"Okay, love. I'll look forward to it."

She walked back down the path to her car. I watched as she got in and with a wave she drove off.

I stood there for a few minutes and hoped that there would be other dates. I truly loved her and I knew in my heart once we got back together, I would never let her go again.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and sticking with this stories. Special thanks to Dandiegoose for being an awesome beta. Also special thanks go to Stacie Ard for being a great help with this story, and for keeping me on track; also thanks to Karen for prereading and to Sandra Madril, thanks for all your help with things. Love all of you so much.

Please leave a review, love to know what you are thinking.

Chapter 15

BPOV

I drove back to the Cullens' thinking about how well the date went, despite how awkward we felt with each other. It wasn't a bad awkward, but more like we were starting over, like we just met. I was kinda giddy about it, almost like I was 15 again. I hope Edward felt good about our date. Knowing that he was still in love with me reassured me that the next move I was about to make was a definite, sure thing decision.

Pulling into the garage, I got out of the car and headed inside. There, sitting in the living room, was Carlisle and Esme. Hmm, I bet they stayed up to see how the date with Edward went. Yea, I could see Esme looking at me with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Hey Esme, Carlisle, um... what are you two doing here? I thought you'd be out on your own Valentine's date?"

"Well dear, we do have plans for later tonight; we were just enjoying being together. Isn't that right dear?" Esme gave Carlisle the look with her eyebrow arched up.

"Yea, what she said, but we were really waiting to hear about our grandbaby before we went out for the evening." Carlisle said with the same smirk that Edward always had.

Carlisle always reminded me of Edward. I would be looking forward to growing old with Edward; he would be a very striking older gentleman like Carlisle.

"So you both were wondering if I told Edward what we are having, aren't ya?" I wanted to drag it a little longer, you know make them sweat a little. It was funny to see Esme and Carlisle approach the subject, knowing they really wanted to know the sex of their grandchild.

Esme then came over to me and looked straight into my eyes and said, "Alright you caught us, we are still home, waiting for you to tell us what our grandchild is and I am not ashamed to admit that. So?"

"Okay, okay, hmm... let's see grandma and grandpa you are going to be the proud grandparents of a grandson!"

They both screamed with joy and were so happy. They both wanted to know if I had any names in mind and I told them that I would be discussing them with Edward soon.

"Dear, how was your lunch date with Edward? Was he a gentleman toward you?" Esme and Carlisle were looking at me with hope in their eyes.

I told Esme that everything went great and that it felt kinda awkward, the good kind. I told them how we ate and then how after our little date, that I offered to take him home.

"Oh that's wonderful dear, I am glad that you and Edward had time to be with each other. You both need to start working on your relationship. You still love him, don't you?" Esme asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yes, I still love him, always and forever. He loves me too, he told me he always will."

They both gave me a big hug as tears trickled down my cheeks.

"I know in my heart that everything will work out fine. True love like yours and Edward's never goes away. He's your soul mate!"

As soon as Esme and Carlisle left for their Valentine's date, I thought about what had Esme said. I truly did feel that Edward and I would be okay. I grabbed my phone and gave Edward a call to let him know I made it home alright.

**"Hello..."**

"Hey Edward, it's me I just wanted to let you know I am home now and I'm fine."

**"Oh, hey baby, I'm glad you got home safe and sound. I know I'm sounding protective and all, but you have precious cargo there and I worry about the both of you, always will."**

"I know, that's why I decided to call you, even though I've been home for a while. I got ambushed by your parents," I said with a laugh.

"**So did you tell them what we're having? Were they happy about having a grandson?"**

I told Edward that they were overjoyed.

"Edward...um they also wanted to know how our lunch date went."

"**Yea, I'm sure mom was all over it."**

"Actually they both were, I told them it was good. Which it was. I had a good time."

**"Yeah I did too. I'm glad you agreed to go."**

"Me too, so um, I wanted to ask you something and hope that you will agree to it."

Edward suddenly got quiet on the phone.

"Oh, I'm sorry its nothing bad, just wanted to know if ...if you would like to go with me to my next doctor's appointment? You know so you can hear the baby's heartbeat and then we would go to the ultra-sound and see him. Would you want to come...with me?" I asked nervously.

**"Love, of course I would love to go hear and see our son. You've made me so happy. I love you so much!"**

I could hear Edward sniffling a bit over the phone and all of a sudden I started to cry and they were happy tears that I shed.

"**Baby, why are you crying? If you don't want me to go..." **

"I'm fine, Edward, they're just happy tears. I want you to be a part of this baby's life. I love you so much that I can't bear the thought of you not being here for our baby."

**"Bella, I will be here whenever you need me, I'll be here for you and our son. I know you may think it's too early for you to come home, but I would love nothing more than to have you here with me. But I will wait ...until you're ready."**

"Thank you, Edward. I know in time I will be ready. But for now, I think us taking things slow is good."

"**Oh okay, when is the appointment?" **he asked sounding a little disappointed.

"It's on March the 15th," I replied.

"**Great, I have it on my calendar. Thanks for inviting me to go. I look forward to it. I should go now and let you take care of our baby."**

"I'll talk to you soon, then. I love you."

"**Okay, then. I love you, too."**

He hung up first which was always easier for me.

Later that evening, I was feeling a little hungry so I decided to make me something light for dinner since I had a great lunch and snacks in between. I was so lucky that I didn't get heartburn like most women did during pregnancy, lucky indeed. I finished eating and got comfortable to watch some TV. Soon I felt my eyes droop and then I was drifting off to sleep. I was more tired than I thought I was.

The weeks went by and it was time for another doctor's appointment. I truly hated to go to the doctor's but this time I was kind of excited because it would be the first one that Edward would be going with me.

EPOV

After Bella dropped me off at home, I walked slowly to my room and sat on the bed to wait for Bella's call. I had told her to call me when she got home, so I would know she made it there alright. I knew I was worried, but she was the love of my life and was carrying my baby. She finally called to let me know that she was home safe and sound. We talked a bit then all of sudden she invited me to her next doctor appointment so that I could hear and see our baby.

WOW! I couldn't believe that she wanted me at her next appointment. My heart swelled with hope that we were going to be together again.

It was the day before the appointment when I thought I would ask her over for dinner...here in our home. I mean, what's the worst she could say? Was it too soon? Only way to find out was to ask her.

I picked up the phone and dialed the number. It rang a few times before she answered.

**"Hello."**

"Hi baby, it's me. How are you? I asked a little nervous.

**"I'm good. You?"**

"Great, the reason I'm calling is to see if after the appointment tomorrow, I was a... wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner?"

There was complete silence on the line.

The silence seemed to linger for a good while that I started to say, " Umm, Bella...are you there... you know what forget..." I was about to finish my sentence and tell her to forget it when she spoke.

**"Edward, um yea I would love to have dinner with you. I mean if it doesn't seem awkward to you, it would be fine with me."**

"Great, I'll cook so don't worry."

"**Okay, so after the appointment, I'll just drive us home. Will that work for you?"**

"Sounds great, love."

"**Okay, I'll pick you up for the appointment in the morning. See you tomorrow."**

"Goodnight, I love you."

"**Night, I love you too."**

Hanging up, I thought that our conversations were getting so much easier and not as awkward anymore. We talked as if we were a dating couple and saying what we needed to say. I just hoped that when she was at the apartment that it wouldn't feel weird to her. I didn't want her to feel that way; after all it was still her home, our home. I would make sure that she would never have to feel like she was a guest here.

I got into bed and said a quick prayer, thanking God for the second chance at life and with Bella. I knew that I was one of the lucky ones. I could have very easily died that day and would've never known about the baby that Bella was carrying. I was so grateful that I got to prove my love to her.

I had come to terms with the guilt that I was feeling over Riley. Dr. Hunter was able to help me see that I was not at fault for his death. There was nothing that I could have done to save him. Once I was able to get over that, I was able to make progress on why I behaved the way I did.

It seems that God had given me a new lease on life and with all those thoughts, I fell into a nice deep slumber, with a smile on my face.

I woke up feeling refreshed and ready for the day. I was a bit nervous about the appointment, but that was understandable.

Walking into the kitchen, I got some coffee and waited for Bella to pick me up. I was so excited that I just couldn't sit down. I paced back and forth until I heard a knock at the door. I looked through the peep hole and saw that it was Bella.

I opened the door to see the most beautiful woman before me.

"Good Morning, Love. How has your morning been so far?"

Bella being pregnant agreed with her, she was glowing more and more every time I saw her and it took my breath away.

"Hey, are you ready to go see and hear your son?" she said looking at me with a smile.

"Yep, just let me grab my jacket."

I noticed she was looking around the living room. I couldn't tell what she was thinking about being here.

"Love, are you ready? I have my jacket...are ….are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Edward, just... it's just being in here brings back so many memories...the good ones, and I miss being here so much."

I saw her tears starting to pool in her eyes.

"Baby, please don't cry. I hate to see you cry and today is suppose to be a happy day, I get to hear and see my little man for the first time in his mother's womb and I am having dinner with my love. I couldn't be happier at this moment."

I walked up to Bella and cupped her face in my hands, rubbing under her eyes with my thumbs.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to cry. Everything these days makes me cry," she said as looked up at me. "I'm just so damn hormonal and my feelings are all over the place...just ignore me."

"Baby, you're pregnant, it's expected. I understand and no, I won't ignore you...ever!"

I reached out and took her hand in mine, instantly feeling the tingle that I always felt when I touched her. I led her to the door and we walked towards her car. She walked at my pace and she didn't pull her hand away from mine. It felt like home holding her tiny hand in mine.

She opened the door to the passenger side for me then walked around to the driver's side and got in. We buckled up and we were on our way.

We talked about anything and everything on the way there. There were hardly any silent times, which to me was a big improvement. It felt so right being in the car with her and going to the doctor. I think that maybe things would work out for us after all.

Pulling up to the doctor's office, we found a parking spot. She hopped out and came over to my door and opened it for me. I should be the one doing that for her, not her doing it for me. I hated that I couldn't treat her as a gentleman should. It was fine for now, but once I was back to being able to do things, she wouldn't be opening any doors for herself.

I looked over at her as we walked to the door; she was biting on her bottom lip. She always hated going to the doctor.

I reached over and took her hand in mine, feeling that same tingle we always felt. It seemed to calm her just a bit.

We walked into the doctor's office, signed in at the desk and took our seats in the waiting area. Bella had a smile on her face and I asked her what she was thinking about.

"I was just thinking that, well, I have always been to my appointments by myself and I would see most of the other pregnant women here with their significant others with them and I'd feel sad ... But now I have you here...by my side and I don't feel that way anymore. I'm happy you're here with me."

"I'm happy that you allowed me to be here with you, love," I said as the nurse called her name.

She stood up and held her hand out to me. I took it as I got up and we followed the nurse to one of the exam rooms. She gave Bella a cup to pee in, told her the restroom was around the corner then to put it on the counter.

"I will take your weight and blood pressure when you come back to the exam room I put you in," the nurse said.

I looked over at Bella and I could see the blush forming on her cheeks. She did that so easily and I found it utterly adorable.

She took the cup and walked out of the room without looking at me.

I hoped she wasn't embarrassed; it was only natural to do those things when you're pregnant.

"Love, don't be shy. This is a natural thing for you to do; they need to do this so our baby will be okay. Don't be ashamed of this, okay?" I said to her as she sat down next to me.

"I know, it just feels weird with you here. I'm not use to you watching me as I take my cup of pee and set it on the counter...you're not grossed out by it?"

I chuckled a little bit and told her, "Love, I think I can handle a little pee in a cup. Besides, it's for medical purposes, to check on you and our baby."

As we were waiting in the room, the nurse said the doctor would see us in a few minutes to discuss everything the nurse had done to her.

About five minutes passed and Dr. Clearwater came in the room and sat down on the stool.

"Bella, it is good to see you again. And who is this young man with the smile on his face?"

"This is Edward Cullen, the baby's father and my boyfriend."

"Hi, Edward, I'm Dr. Clearwater. I know your father quite well," he said as he shook my hand.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, I have heard wonderful things about you."

"Well, I don't know about wonderful, but thank you all the same. It's a nice to meet you as well. I just want to say thank you for taking great care of my Bella. I am so grateful for everything you have done for her."

Doctor Clearwater nodded and proceeded to tell Bella to hop on the examining table.

He told her that her blood pressure was good and that her weight gain was right on target. They did the dip test from the pee sample she gave them and found that all her levels were good.

"Okay, so everything is progressing right along wonderfully. Are you ready to hear and see your baby?" said Doctor Clearwater with a smile on his face.

Bella and I said yes at the same time and laughed. We were both excited, me because this would be the first time I get to hear and see my son and Bella cause I was here with her, as it should be.

Dr. Clearwater then pulled the ultrasound machine next to the table and told Bella to pull her shirt up over her growing belly and to pull down the top of her pants under her belly.

He proceeded to squirt some gel on her stomach and placed the wand on her. He turned up the volume and...Whoosh …. I heard his heartbeat for the first time. It brought tears to my eyes.

He moved the wand around and stopped.

"There, you see where I am pointing at, there's the head, and see his hands and feet. Edward, meet your son."

I saw him, my son and as Bella reached for my hand and held it, tears streamed down my face. I couldn't believe how close I came to throwing all of this away. I treated her so badly, but still here she was , and here we were together and looking at our baby. I was feeling emotionally overwhelmed.

"That's ...that's our baby boy, Bella! I love you so much, thank you for this, for everything you have given me."

Tears were streaming down Bella's cheeks also as she said, " Oh babe, I love you so very much...there's no need to thank me as you have also given me this greatest gift...our son."

"I'll print off a few pictures of your baby for you both. I think a little privacy is in order for you both to soak all this in and when you're ready you can come out to the reception area and make your next appointment. I'll see you in four weeks, Bella...Edward congratulations and it was nice meeting you."

I nodded my head and shook his hand and then he left the room. I helped Bella clean off her belly and then had her sit up as we continued to keep our eyes on each other. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I knew] for a fact that I would love Bella for all of eternity.

Still looking into each other's eyes, I realized that we were leaning into each other. Our lips inched closer and closer to each other and before we knew it, our lips were molded together. They started to move in sync as if we had never been apart. I finally realized what was happening and I gently pulled away, not sure if this is what Bella wanted.

"I ...I'm sorry Bella; I know you wanted to take things slow and all but-"

Bella silenced me by placing her lips back on mine and we kissed for a few more minutes before she pulled away.

"Its okay, I liked you kissing me."

As soon as she said those words to me, I gave her a chaste kiss, and pulled away. I didn't want to press my luck.

"Bella, I love when you kissed me back, don't ever apologize for that, it just means that you still love me as much as I love you. I am thrilled that you kissed me back, I was afraid you would be mad at me."

"A few months ago, I probably would've been made, but now its fine," she said as she got off the exam table and smiled at me.

I took her hand as we walked back to the reception area and Bella made her appointment for four weeks from today. I was surprised when she asked for two appointment cards and when the nurse handed them to her, she turned and handed one to me.

"Just in case you want to come with me again."

I wrapped my arm loosely around her and leaned close to her ear and said, "You could not keep me away, love."

I saw her shiver as my breath washed over her. I internally gave myself a fist pump, loving the fact that I still had that effect on her.

With a chuckle I told her, "Okay love, let's get you and my son some dinner. Remember, I said I would feed you!"

We walked out of the doctor's office, with our hands intertwined toward the parking lot. The excitement was building inside of me in anticipation of our dinner together.

Once we were in the car, it was silent and I was beginning to wonder if maybe I had pushed the boundaries too far.

"Love, are you okay?" I asked as I looked over at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About what?" I asked, scared of what she might say.

"I was thinking how I would love it if you did come to all of my doctor's appointments...I mean if you could. I don't want to pressure you. I just want you to be a part of my pregnancy and well..."

Bella was rambling, she did that when she was nervous or when she was trying to evade the truth and her blush was also a dead giveaway.

"Love, is that all? You can tell me anything. We can be honest with each other, can't we?" I asked with a smirk.

I knew what she was thinking about; I just wanted her to say it out loud.

She looked at me as she chewed her bottom lip; she knew what that did to me. I felt a slight tightening of my jeans and I smiled. I haven't felt that in a long time.

"Well ...um, Edward, I...I just, aw shit, okay here is the honest truth. I just loved they way you kissed me and it felt like home. And you know what... I wanted to kiss you too."

Her admitting this put a full blown smile on my face.

Her blush was now a deeper crimson color and she never looked more beautiful...especially when she was flustered like this.

She got out and walked slowly to the other side of the car and opened the door for me. I sure hoped she didn't notice the bulge in my pants. That would be not so good!

I opened the door for her and once we were inside I took her jacket from her. I could tell that there was something she wanted to say but she was being very shy now.

"Bella, is something wrong?" I asked concerned.

"No, may I use the bathroom?" she asked.

Hell no; this was stopping now. This was her home; she didn't have to ask to do anything.

"Bella, just stop. You don't have to ask to go to the bathroom or any kind of permission here. This is your home too and just because you are temporarily staying at my parents' home, doesn't mean that isn't your home. It will always be, and you can do anything you want when your here. We shared so much here and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

She nodded and walked towards the bathroom. I didn't want her to feel that way. I had to rein in my temper and so I counted to 100 as I walked towards the kitchen. I needed to get it under control. It upset me so much that Bella felt like she had to ask permission to use the bathroom in our home. I wasn't angry with her, but at the fact of that this was all because of me.

When she came back out she came and sat at the center island. I was making us spaghetti with garlic cheese bread and a salad. I knew that she loved that meal so I knew that I could not go wrong with it.

She sat there and just watched me as I cooked. We had a comfortable conversation, nothing really of any importance. All the anger that I felt was gone.

When dinner was almost ready, I got a couple of plates, silverware and two glasses with milk and set the table.

"Wow, Edward you're doing things so easily. I am so proud of you and I am sure dinner will be delicious."

I could see in her eyes that she really meant it. I blushed a little, which was rare, at her comment.

I smiled over at her as I got the garlic bread from the oven. She looked so beautiful sitting there and I hoped one day soon she would be home to stay.

I pulled the chair out for her to indicate that it was time to get our grub on. I was feeling happy and playful; I felt alive for the first time. Bella giggled and came over to sit in the chair. I went to get the spaghetti and started to serve it on the plates.

"Bella, if you would like more, love, just say so and I will serve it to you. You are eating for two!"

She nodded as she started to eat her salad. I sat the spaghetti down and took my seat across from her. We didn't talk much, we didn't need to.

"Edward, the spaghetti is fabulous," she said after eating some of it.

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it."

I knew she would like it. It's her favorite. We used to have spaghetti at least once a week.

"I really miss eating spaghetti with you, Edward. We always used to make it together."

She looked a little sad and then I told her, "Baby, don't do that we will get there soon, I promise."

Our eyes locked on one another and right then and there, she knew I was speaking the truth.

When I got up to get some more, I grabbed her plate as well and got some for her too. I knew she wanted another helping, but being the shy Bella that she was, she didn't ask. My Bella could be shy and then there were other times she could be the opposite!

After we were finished eating, I got up to clear the dishes. Bella helped me. I was about to tell her she didn't have to, but then if I did that it might make her feel like a guest and that isn't what I wanted her to feel like. I wanted her to feel at home.

When we finished clearing the table, I led her into the living room.

"Love, do you want to watch a movie for a while? We don't have to if you don't want to," I asked as we sat on the couch.

"Um, sure that would be fine."

"I mean, if you'd rather go home..." I didn't know if I was being to forward and didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

"Edward, I said that would be fine. I don't want our date to end so soon, I'm just starting to feel...like its home."

"Okay, what do you want to watch?" I asked her, knowing what she'll say.

"Whatever you want to watch is fine by me," she said as she got comfortable on the couch. I loved watching her. She finally settled in and placed her hands on her baby bump. She looked so peaceful and happy.

I got up and put on one of our favorite animated movies on without her knowing.

"Are you ready, love? I think you will like what I picked and hopefully our son will too." I chuckled just a little and Bella squinted her eyes at me.

"What are you up to, Edward Cullen? Now no porn, we have a baby here!" She pointed to her baby bump and laughed as she said that. Her laughter was music to my ears. I knew she was feeling more comfortable when she was joking with me

We finally stopped laughing and got comfy to watch Shrek. Bella suddenly started to scooted over to me and I opened my arms willingly to her.

She looked at me, "Is this okay for you, Edward? I mean I... I just miss you holding me, we always snuggled when we watched a movie together. But if it's too fast for..."

I tried to calm her and told her," Bella, I want to hold you and our son in my arms. I wouldn't have it any other way, love. Are you ok with this?"

"Yeah, I'm more than okay with it," she said as she snuggled into my side, laying her head on my shoulder. Everything felt right in the world, at least for tonight.

As the movie went on I could feel her watching me. I looked down at her and she was looking at the TV. I knew she was thinking about something.

"Love, what is on your mind?" I asked as I looked into her eyes.

"It's just this, the way we are right here, right now, this feels like home. I guess it's my pregnancy hormones, my feelings are all over the place. I'm sorry for ruining our date with my feelings all out of whack."

"Who said you ruined our date? I happen to love tonight. You're pregnant, your emotions are everywhere, and you're right it does feel like home. As it should be. I'm sorry I made you leave here, Bella," I said as I placed my hand on her cheek.

I looked into her chocolate brown eyes and said, "Love, I promise you I will be a better man for you and I promise I will be the best father I can be to our son."

I placed my hands on her baby bump and as I did I felt something.

"Love ...was that...was that the baby kicking?"

My eyes grew wide as saucers and the excitement was obvious on my face.

"Oh my gosh! That was our baby, Edward! He must know you're his daddy."

I couldn't contain the tears the spilled from my eyes as I leaned forward and pressed my lips to her covered belly. I heard Bella giggle above me as her hands stroked my hair.

I got so excited that after I kissed her belly, I sat up and pulled in for a passionate kiss. Her hands were still in my hair, stroking it the way I liked as her lips moved against mine.

I tried to pull away but Bella was not having it. That made me feel really good that she was enjoying what was taking place, it felt so right.

I felt Bella pull on my hair even more and I moaned. She knew what that did to me.

Finally being able to pull away to breathe I made sure that my lips did not move from my Bella's skin. I started to kiss down her neck.

"Oh, Edward."

I could not help but to smile against her skin. I slowly moved my hands under her shirt. I placed them on our son. I waited a minute before I moved them any further. I wanted to make sure that this was okay.

Noticing that she was not doing anything about my hands, I slowly moved them up her side just brushing the side of her breasts. I could tell that they have gotten bigger.

"More Edward, please more."

I placed my hands over her covered breasts and started to rub and pinch her nipples. She let out a whimper. God it felt so good.

She pulled my face back to her and started to kiss me with all the passion I think she had for me.

I felt her hand move down my chest to my pants. She stopped right before she reached my crotch area. Oh please dear god let her touch me even if it's for a second.

I felt her remove her hands and we both pulled away at the same time and we just looked into each other's eyes.

I pecked her lips one more time, just to let her know I still loved and desired her.

"I love you, Bella, and I love our baby so much."

Then I bent down to kiss her belly again.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed this story. This story is coming to an end soon. Thank you for all the love and support you have shown this story.

Special thanks to Dandiegoose for betaing this chapter. Also thanks to Stacie Ard, Sandra Madril and Karen E, Teague for all the help, encouragement and support. Love you all.. Have a very Merry Christmas.

Chapter 16

BPOV

It had been a month since my last doctor's appointment, the one that Edward had gone to with me.. So much had changed between us since then, we had gotten closer. The awkwardness seemed to be gone for the most part. We laugh easier, we talk more and when we kiss, it wasn't not strained. It was more natural. We've gone out a few times and talked on the phone often.

Edward had been doing so well with his therapy and he was walking so much better now. He had been making a lot of progress with his counselor, and he seemed to be handling things so much better. I still had my worries, but I tried not to let them get out of hand but sometimes they did.

I wanted us to be back together before our son was] born, but I didn't want to rush it. I mean, I knew that I loved him and he loved] me, but I didn't want to be hurt again.

Today, he was coming to my doctor's appointment and then afterward we would go to the park for a while. I kept thinking about how things had progressed between Edward and I and truth be told, we were also making progress in the intimacy department. It was nothing major really, just taking small steps and plenty of making out. He was respecting me and didn't want to rush things...too much. We were reconnecting, and in doing so, we had discovered that our love was so much more. To say that it wasn't fun...well that would have be a full blown lie.

I finished getting ready and out the door I went. Emmett was dropping Edward off at my appointment today and then I would take him home. As I pulled up to the parking lot, Edward was just getting out of the car. He looked so beautiful. He didn't need his walker anymore, instead he used a cane. He didn't like it much, saying that it made him feel like an old man.

"Hey," I said as I walked up to Edward and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hi, love," Edward said as he gave me a hug and pecked my cheek also.

"Emmett, how's it going?"

"Hey, B, you're looking well today," Emmett said.

"Thank you," I said.

"I'll see ya later," Edward said.

"Sure, see ya," Emmett replied as we walked towards the building.

The appointment went well. It was the same thing, pee in a cup, weight, blood pressure and ultrasound. Everything was going very well. The doctor had no concerns, the heartbeat was strong and my weight gain was right on track.

The doctor gave me information on Lamaze classes, and just some other general information about labor and delivery.

After all that the doctor said again that everything looked very good. He told me to schedule my next appointment and then we were off to the park.

We got to our destination in no time at all. I parked the car and got out to open the door of the passenger side for Edward. Offering my hand to help him out, he had this huge grin on his face. I smirked back at him and then he grabbed my hand and we walked towards the park. I would never get tired of holding hands with him.

The park came into view and that's where I saw the hotdog vendor. Mmmm… yea I was hungry, sue me!

"Edward, are you kinda of hungry? Do you mind if we get a snack here?"

Edward quirked and eyebrow at me and said, "Sure, love, anything to make you happy. And then, we can sit see over there on those benches by the lake. Does that sound good, baby?"

I suddenly pulled Edward into a hug and told him, "That sounds so wonderful, babe."

Did I just say babe to him? I hope he didn't mind. I slowly looked up at him and he had this shit eating grin plastered on his face. Whew, thank God he didn't say anything, just smiled. Saying it felt natural to me, like it was us, the old us.

We walked hand in hand to the hotdog vendor and Edward ordered two hotdogs and two bottles of water. We decided to share a bag of chips. I went to grab my wallet, when Edward put his hand over mine.

"Bella, I'm paying. You're my girlfriend and my mom taught me to always pay on dates."

"But..." He silenced me with one look.

"No buts," he said as he gave the man some money.

I knew better than to say anything else.

After Edward paid, I grabbed our food and we went to the bench by the lake. We ate our food and as we finished up, I picked up our trash and threw it away. I walked back to the bench and sat down next to Edward. He pulled me into his arms, sitting there in a comfortable silence. I just stared at the water, thinking about everything.

"Edward...I just want to say...thank you for everything... I mean, you have been so wonderful and I just love the man you are becoming...I love you so much."

"Bella, you don't have to thank me. I want to be better for you and our son. You both are my life. I want to make us a family. I love you so much too," he said as he slowly placed his lips on mine.

I pulled him closer to me as I moved my lips against his, then as if on instinct, I parted my lips and felt his tongue slide into my mouth. It felt so good to kiss Edward that I may have moaned a bit. I moved my arms around his neck and grabbed the back of his hair as he deepened the kiss.

Being pregnant and horny did not help the situation as Edward deepened the kiss. My hand started to travel to the buttons of his shirt, while his mouth left my lips and traveled to my neck, sucking on it as if he was a thirsty man.

"Ugh, Edward, that...oh...it feels so good."

I started to unbutton one of his buttons when he put his hand over mine.

"Bella, we can't. As much as we are both enjoying this, I don't think we want to go any farther here, love."

I opened my eyes and looked around and we were still at the park.

"Oh, um... yea, sorry, I... I guess I got carried away. Damn."

Edward chuckled as he got up and held his hand out for me.

I was so ready to go to our home...our home. I wanted to be alone with Edward. These damn hormones were getting the best of me.

Walking back to the car, I was thought that maybe I could go back to our home and we could watch a movie

"Um, Edward, is it okay...um...that I come over for a bit...maybe we could watch a movie together. I just want to spend some time with you. Is that okay?"

"Baby, you know you don't need to ask me for permission to come over to your own home...you can come over when you want and do whatever you want as well. Don't ever be shy about asking. I would love nothing more than to have you there...always. But I know you want to take it slow, so I will let you be in control on how slow or fast. I love you baby."

"I love you too, babe. We can watch a movie and order pizza, I have a craving for a Meat Lover's...mmmmm," I said as we got in the car and headed home.

"Okay, love, whatever you want and that's no lie." He gave me that smirk that I loved so much. I kinda loved being in charge.

Pulling into the driveway, I got out of the car and went to open the door for Edward. I knew he could do it himself, but I liked doing it for him.

I also knew that it wouldn't be long before I'd be coming home for good. I just wanted to be sure that things would be okay for us. I knew that we missed each other.

He took my hand as we walked to the door and used my key to open it.

As we stepped inside and closed the door, Edward gently pushed me against the door and crushed his lips to mine.

Loving the feel of his lips on mine, I parted my lips for him as I put my hands in his hair, securing him to me.

Mmm, he felt so good.

We kissed for a few more minutes before we pulled away to breathe. Leaning our foreheads against each other, we just looked into each other's eyes.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the couch, pushing him onto it I straddled his lap.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked surprised by my actions.

"Continuing where we left off at the park," I replied as I leaned in and kissed him. His arms went around my ever growing waistline.

I could feel my desire for him growing, but how far did I really want to go? I knew he said I was in control of everything, but I hadn't given much thought to it. I was just going with whatever happened. But right then nothing felt better than what we were doing.

The feeling his hands ghosting up my sides had me shivering and wanting more. I moved against his hardening cock, feeling even more turned on by his desire for me.

I slowly moved my hands to the buttons of his shirt and started to unbutton them. He didn't stop me so I continued until I had all of them unbuttoned. I pushed the shirt off his shoulders and moved my hands down his chest.

I ran my fingertips over his nipples and he shivered from my touch.

Slowly, I lifted my shirt over my head as he moved his hands over my covered breasts.

Pinching my over-sensitive nipples, I moaned loudly as I leaned my head back to give him access to my neck.

He nipped and sucked down my neck to my collarbone, leaving a blazing trail. Then he made the same trail up again, but this time up to my earlobe and sucked it in his hot mouth.

All the while, I was rocking against his hard cock. Yes, I did this to him.

He hissed against my ear as I continued to move against his cock, needing as much friction as I could get. I was so wet that I was sure I left a wet spot on his jeans.

Liking the reaction I was getting from him, I started to tell him, "M..more..Ed..ward...please, I need to cum, babe."

"Are you sure, Love? I mean, not that I am complaining, I just want you so much." He looked into my hooded brown eyes.

"Yes Edward, I mean, I'm not sure if I'm ready for us to make love yet, but I need you to touch me."

I moved my hands down his chest to the waistband of his jeans and unsnapped them.

"Bella?" He looked at me to see if I was sure.

"Edward, may I?"

He responded with the most beautiful grin on his face.

"Love, you don't even need to ask, but turnabout is fair play. May I also rid you of those uncomfortable pants?" He smirked as he said it, crooked grin and all.

He gently moved his hands over my belly and he bent his head down at softly kissed my belly. He pulled down the waistband of my pants and I lifted up so that he could pull them off of me.

I sat back in his lap and we kissed again. It didn't feel weird being with Edward this way.

He slid his hands behind my back and slowly unhooked my bra. He looked in my eyes as he pulled it from my body.

I smiled at him letting him know that it was okay.

I adjusted myself so that I was sitting comfortably over his hard cock. He took one of my hardened nipples in between his lips and sucked gently as I slid my hands into his hair.

"Mmm... so good, Edward."

I felt his tongue circling the tip as he gently rolled the other nipple between his fingers.

I couldn't control the moans that were coming from me. He was making me feel so good and

I wanted to make him feel good.

I scooted back slightly and I ran my hand along his waistband of his underwear and then I slowly reached in and started stroking his rock hard cock.

"Babe, you are so hard. Is that all for me?"

"Always just for you, love," he said as I moved my hand up and down him.

He let out a moan as I continued stroking him.

I loved that I could make him feel good.

Moving off him to the floor, I removed his underwear letting his cock spring free.

I continued to stroke him getting the most amazing sounds coming from his mouth. I knew that if I took him in his mouth that he would moan even louder.

Slowly moving between his legs, closer to his cock, I placed my mouth just above the head licked the pre-cum from the slit.

"Bella," he growled out.

"Hmm," I said looking up at him.

"Please Bella I want to feel your mouth on me. It's been too long."

Yes it had been too long. I needed to feel him in my mouth; I needed to be reconnected to him.

Within seconds, I had him fully sheathed in my mouth.

I sucked him all the way down my throat knowing that he loved that. He did not let me down.

He placed his hands in my hair and helping set a pace that he wanted.

I knew just how Edward liked his cock to be sucked. I hollowed out my cheeks and sucked faster and he was getting close. He breathing became heavier and his hips are moving upward.

He was basically making me take all of him in.

"FUCK Bella...so good...right there love."

I moaned around his cock and the next thing I knew I no longer had his cock in my mouth. He was standing up, pulling me to our bedroom.

Once in the room, he closed the door and attacked my mouth and pushed me into the wall.

"Love I want you so bad. Please tell me you what this as well."

I looked into his eyes and told him, "Edward, please, I know you said I was in control here and all, but I want you to do what you want also. We have always been so in tune with each other, please do what the old Edward would do. Show me the man I love take control of my body as I know how to take control of yours."

That was all he needed to hear as soon as those words came out of my mouth.

He took me to the bed and gently laid me down, "Baby, I am going to make you feel so good, you will be cumming all night."

Edward's lips crashed on mine and as he deepened our kiss. I let out a loud moan. His hands started roaming on their own accord, caressing my nipples. I missed the feel of his hands like that, on my body, everywhere.

His hand soon made its way down to my heated core.

"Baby, you are so wet for me. I really need to taste you."

Then I felt his finger slid into my wet pussy.

"Ugh, babe, your finger feels so good...mmm...Please, more."

He added another finger and soon I felt his tongue in my heat, fucking me with it.

"Fuck, Edward, I …. I am cumming, faster babe...ahhhh shit!"

My orgasm shot out of me like a waterfall. It had been too long. And I didn't want to go without it again if I could help it.

Edward lapped up every bit of my essence and then he kissed his way up my body, kissing my baby bump on the way up to my lips.

"I missed tasting you like that. I missed a lot of things, Bella. Please baby I need to be inside you, I have missed you."

"Edward, please babe, take me, and make me yours again. Make me yours always and forever."

Hearing those words, Edward turned me so that my back was to his chest, and then he thrust into my hot, wet, core from behind me.

"Ohh, Edward, more please, go faster babe, you won't hurt me. Need...more, I've missed your cock in me so much."

"Baby, get on all fours, it will let me get in deep and you will be more comfortable. Plus I have a better view of your fuck hot ass."

I did as he wanted me to and as soon as I was on all fours, he slammed into me so hard, I think I may have yelped.

"Are you okay, love, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, babe, just caught me off guard, it has been too long. Please, more."

He grabbed my hips and started pumping in and out of me. The feeling was so fucking wonderful that I started meeting his thrusts.

"Ugh, love, so wet... tight...so fuckin good."

"I have so missed your cock, babe, so good...mmm... almost ...there...shit Edward...come..with meee."

Edward then moved his other hand to my overly sensitive nipples and started to pinch them, then faster than I expected his finger found my clit and flicked it.

That's all it took to send me over the edge. My pussy clenched tightly around his dick, milking him for everything. Two more thrusts and I felt him stiffen then twitch inside me and that is when I knew he was about to explode inside me.

He came hard inside me as he screamed out my name. I could feel my knees shaking as he emptied into me.

Slowly he removed his cock and he helped me lay down on the bed. He settled himself next to me as he leaned in and crushed his lips to mine.

Opening my mouth to him, his tongue moved against mine, savoring every second of the kiss. My hands automatically were intertwined in his hair securing him to me.

I loved the feel of his lips on mine. I loved the way his hands felt on my skin, so soft and gentle. He always treated me with the gentlest of touches.

He pulled away slightly and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Baby, I love you so much. Are you okay? I didn't hurt you at all did I?"

Removing my hands from his hair, I placed them on his face, keeping my eyes on his, "No, my love you didn't hurt me and I am more than okay. I feel fantastic, and I love you so much. Are you okay?" I asked as I stroked my fingers on his cheek.

"Yes, baby. I am great," he replied holding me to him, "thank you for caring about me."

"Always Edward, I have always cared for you, even when we were mad at each other, the love was there," I said as the tears formed in my eyes.

"Love, no tears. We're together and on the right road. We'll make it."

I leaned in and placed my lips against his and kissed him, before I broke away yawning.

Edward pulled me into his chest and held me to him.

"Sleep love, I'll be here when you wake," he cooed as he hugged me to him.

"Mmm... night Edward." I snuggled into to him, and smiled as sleep over took me.

EPOV

I woke up around midnight with Bella lying naked in my arms. There was nothing in the world was better than that. Just being able to hold her like this, was a dream come true. I had] missed having her in my arms.

Looking down at her as she slept, I hoped that she wouldn't regret what we did. It felt wonderful to reconnect with her in that way. It had been so long.

I realized then that we never did order dinner. I got myself untangled from her arms and went to the dresser to get a pair of boxers to put on.

I looked over my shoulder to see that she was snuggled up to my pillow. I left the bedroom and walked down the hall to the kitchen.

I wanted to make something light for us to eat, maybe some cereal, toast and fruit. It sounded like a nice meal for us.

As I was in the kitchen, the phone rang and I grabbed it before it woke Bella.

"Hello," I said quietly, trying to keep my voice low.

"_**Edward, Bella never came home. Is everything okay with her? I'm so worried," **_my mother said hurriedly.

"Mom, she's fine. She's here with me. Sorry we didn't think to call you," I said looking up as Bella walked in the room with one of my shirts on.

I smiled over at her as she came and stood next to me.

"_**Okay, I'm glad she's fine. You sound happy, Edward," **_she said kinda like she knew what was going on.

"I am. We are Mom." Bella smiled shyly at me as I reached for her hand.

"_**Okay, I'm going to go. Love to you both."**_

"Bye Mom."

I sat the phone down and took Bella in my arms. She wrapped her arms around my back.

I loved having her in my arms. She felt so right there.

"Babe, what's all this?" she asked looking up at me.

"We never got around to ordering dinner and I thought you and our son might be hungry," I replied kissing her forehead.

"I am," she said as she took a grape from the bowl and popping it in her mouth.

She could make anything look sexy, even eating. I felt my cock twitch in my boxers.

I walked her to a chair and she sat down.

I turned to get her food for her and she smiled at me.

"Bella, you don't regret what we did, do you?" I asked nervously.

"No, I don't. Do you?" she asked as she stirred her cereal.

"No, love. I don't, I just wanted to make sure you didn't regret us making love. I never want you to have any regrets concerning us."

She nodded as she ate her cereal. She looked so beautiful sitting there in my shirt.

"Who was on the phone?"

"That was my mom, she was worried when you didn't come home," I smirked at her.

"I am home," she smirked back at me.

"You know what I mean, she was worried when you didn't go back there."

"I should have thought to call her, but I think I had other things on my mind."

"Yeah, you did."

"I'm sorry," she said with tears in her eyes as she started to get up.

Fuck, I messed up again.

"Bella," I said taking a hold of her hand and pulling her into my lap, "I didn't mean anything by it, you just got carried away with all the sexual tension that it totally slipped your mind. It slipped mine as well love."

"I... I just wanted to be close to you again and to feel that you love me still. I didn't mean to attack you that way," she said while pulling at the tiny thread on my shirt.

"Baby, I love that you felt that comfortable with me again to go after what you wanted. It felt like the old us, before I fucked everything up. I've always loved that about you, about us."

I push the shirt up over our son and leaned down and kissed her belly. She giggled as my stubble tickled her belly.

"Babe, I think you need to shave. Even though I really loved how it felt in other areas of my body, but against my belly, I don't like it."

"Bella," I growled as she wiggled her ass on my now hardening cock. "You can't say stuff like that to me, I'm trying to be a gentleman and let you eat before I take you back to bed."

"What if I don't want you to be a gentleman?" she said as she cocked her eyebrow at me.

_Fuck, my little vixen is coming back to me._

"You need to eat, love. We have plenty of time for other stuff," I said as I smirked at her.

I knew she loved that smirk of mine. I could feel her wetness seeping onto my leg. I loved when I could make her wet without doing anything to her.

We finished eating our food, and soon as Bell got up from the stool, I picked her up bridal style and took her back to our bedroom. It felt so good and natural to be doing this again. It was like none of that shit ever happened.

"Baby, are you tired? We can just go to..." I didn't even get to finish my sentence before Bella crashed her lips to mine with so much passion I thought I was going to explode!

I got her to the bed just in time, and laid her out on it. She looked so beautiful, ready to receive me. I think about how lucky I was to have this woman give me a second chance and I was not going to blow it.

"Edward, please babe, I need you to make love to me, I need to feel you, all of you."

I wanted to make sweet, slow love to her, but I also wanted her to be comfortable. I didn't want to wear her out.

As I lay next her I told her that it would be more comfortable if she were on top.

"Baby, I need you too, so bad, do you umm... Would you mind it if you were on top, riding me? I want to see you as you come, baby."

She looked at me and then smirked, "I think that would be a good idea, seeing as I can also see you as you come too. I am going to ride you so hard, babe, that you will see stars, it's been to long since I've done this, I love that I can control this!"

Bella straddled my legs as she moved on top of me. Just by her doing that I could feel just how wet she really was. I longed to feel her above me. She always looked so beautiful, but even more so wither being pregnant with our son.

"Love you Edward," she said as she lowered herself on my erection.

"L...lo..ve y..you too," I panted out.

I watched as she rode me. It had been to long since we had done this. Just hours ago we made love but I could not get enough of her.

"Edward, pull your knees up behind my back."

I did as she asked. She leaned her back against my legs and she moved faster. This way also gave me the ability to meet her thrusts.

"Edward, you feel so good babe. You are so deep inside me."

She started to move her hands down her body reaching to where we are connected and started to rub her clit.

"So hot Bella. Let go for me love. Show me how good it feels."

She moved a bit faster and watching her play with herself was almost my undoing. It was sexy as hell.

"More Edward please more."

I picked up my thrusting with hers and she started to scream. She screamed my name as I felt her tighten around me. I knew that I was about to explode.

Thrusting hard while placing my hands on her hips and pushed harder and a bit faster.

"Right there Edward. Shit so good that spot r...right th...ere."

I could not control my release anymore and I spilled my cum into her.

"Beellaa fuck. So go..ood."

"Edw...ard I'm cum...ming all ov..er your hard co...ck," she screamed out.

She collapsed onto me as we tried to get our breathing back to normal.

"I love you Edward so much."

"Love you too Bella."

Soon we fell asleep in the wee hours of the morning.

I woke up before Bella. Looking over at her, she looked so peaceful. She always looked so beautiful when she was asleep. I moved the hair off her cheek and bent to kiss it as I got out of the bed.

She murmured in her sleep. It was so cute when she did that.

I pulled on a pair of sleep pants as I headed out of our bedroom and went towards the kitchen.

I wanted to make her breakfast in bed.

Quietly, I made all of her favorites. I didn't want her to wake up yet, wanting her to wake up once I was back in the bedroom. I wanted to surprise her and see the look on her face.

When all the food was done, I put it on a tray and headed to our room.

I started to think about last night. It was the best night of my life. And I never wanted it to end.

That's when I realized that I couldn't be away from her ever again. I want her here, with me, always and forever. After last night, there was no way in hell I would let her go.

I was just going to come out and ask her…ask her to come home, where she belongs. Would she say it was too soon? Or that she wasn't ready to live with me again?

I admit, I was scared shitless, but I had to man up and ask her. I needed her, to be with her. She and our son were my life and they belong here...with me.

I walked back to our bedroom with the tray. I opened the door to see Bella laying on her side with her hands on our son. She was awake and it appeared that she was talking to him. I really didn't want to interrupt her, but I wanted her to eat her food while it was hot.

I walked quietly to the bed and sat down. She looked up at me and smiled.

She looked so beautiful. I sat the tray on her lap as she reached for my hand.

"Edward, he's pretty active this morning," she said as she placed my hand on her belly.

I could feel the little kicks he was making.

I smiled up at her, I didn't have any words to say. It was so amazing to feel and I'm glad that she was allowing me to have this chance to experience this with her.

I leaned my head down and placed a kiss on her belly.

"Sweet baby boy, I love you so much, and I love your momma too. Take it easy on her," I spoke to him quietly.

Bella giggled as I spoke to our son.

I lifted my head and I looked into her eyes. I could see the tears in them.

Leaning forward I placed a sweet kiss on her lips, "I love you, please move back home baby?"

She looked into my eyes, but she didn't say anything.

I wasn't sure it that was bad or not.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all chracters.

Thank you to Dandiegoose for betaing this chapter. Also special thanks to Stacie Ard, Karen E. Teague and Sandra Madril for all their help with prereading, giving ideas and encouragement. Love all of you so much.

Hope you enjoy the chapter and know that we are nearing the end of the journey, sadly. I will miss this story.. It was my very first one.

Thanks for sticking with it.

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV**

I just stared at Edward. I couldn't say anything, I wanted to but the words wouldn't come out. I knew what I wanted to say, but there were no words.

As I looked at him, I saw hurt and confusion come over his face.

"Bella, forget it. I shouldn't have asked that, you..."

I stopped him by placing my fingers over his lips.

"Edward, I love you so much, and I want to come home baby," I said moving my hands to his cheeks.

He looked at me as if he didn't hear me.

I cupped his face in my hands, "I want to come home to stay. I don't want to be away for you anymore."

His beautiful smile erupted across his face, and he pulled me to him and kissed me.

I moved my hands to the back of his hair and gently pulled on it.

"Bella," he breathed out, pulling away. "Are you sure? I don't want to rush you."

"I'm sure. I don't think after last night that I can be without you anymore." I smiled at him.

"God, those words sound so good from your lips."

"Which ones?" I smirked at him.

"I want to come home to stay," he replied.

"Yes, those are good words. Home with you."

I leaned into him and hugged his neck as the tears fell from my eyes. I sniffed, and he pulled away.

"Baby, why are you crying?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm just so happy, Edward," I said looking up at him. He laughed as he pulled me closer to him, as he did my stomach growled.

"Sorry, I guess our son is hungry."

"I'm sorry, I should've let you eat first."

"No need to apologize, baby. We can eat now."

We sat quietly and ate. Neither of us talking, just looking at each other and smiling at each other.

I felt happy with my decision to come back home.

After we finished eating, Edward moved the tray to the floor, and we snuggled together in the bed.

It felt great to be here with him like this.

He laid there with his hand on our baby, and he had a faraway look in his eyes.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great honey. Just thinking," he said as he rubbed my belly.

"About what?" I asked turning his face, so he was looking at me.

"What are we going to name him?" he asked.

"I've been thinking about that actually."

"And did you come up with any names?" he asked.

Being in his arms, I looked into his eyes, and said,"Yea babe, I have a few ideas, do you?"

"Maybe, do you want to share yours?"

"Okay. I thought of Daniel," I told him.

"I like that a lot. I thought of Masen."

"Daniel Masen, hmm."

"Daniel Masen Cullen," he repeated. "I like it."

I looked away biting my lip. There is something I've been thinking about for a while. I just don't know how Edward would take it.

"Baby, what's worrying you?" he asked gently pulling my lip from between my teeth.

"Do you think it would be okay if our son had two middle names?"

"Yeah, sure as long as it's not Edward or Anthony."

"Um... well I had this name on my mind, and it means a lot to both of us. Just please don't be mad when I suggest it, okay?"

Edward's brows creased and he gave me a puzzled looked, "I could never be mad at you, love, just tell me."

"Edward, we have been through so much and you, especially on 9-11. But when you told me about Riley and how he died in front of you. Well, I knew you felt responsible in some way, though I hope that you know it wasn't your fault. I would like our son to have Riley as his second middle name, in honor of him. What do you think, babe?

"Bella, I don't know what to say. We have been through a lot since that day, and I did feel responsible for Riley's death. But my therapist has been a great help to me. I think that would be a great honor to him. Thank you baby for wanting to name our son after him. I love you so much," he said as he leaned his forehead against mine.

I leaned in and kissed his lips, pulling him down to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued to kiss him. I could never get tired of kissing him.

Edward then deepened our kiss, and the most wonderful sound came from his mouth. He moaned and when he did, it went straight to my heated core.

"Mmm, babe I love kissing you this way. Please, I need more."

"Bella, I need to taste every inch of your beautiful body, love. I need to have you, now!"

Edward saying that he needed to taste every inch of my body, made my body shiver with anticipation. My panties were drenched with my arousal.

Edward started to remove what clothing I had on and in no time, I was naked in front of him.

"Babe I think you have too much clothes on; we need to remedy this," I told him with a smirk.

I started to strip him of his sleeping pants and his boxers all in one swoop. His cock sprung up hard and thick as if to greet me. My man was in all his glory, and I licked my lips at the sight of his huge dick.

He saw my reaction and said, "Bella, love; this is about you baby, let me worship your body like I said I would. I need to taste you then I want to make love to you, nice and slow. I need to remind you what you mean to me. Fucking can come later," as Edward said the last part, he winked.

When his sleeping pants and boxers were off, he then pulled me into his embrace. "Bella, I love you so much, baby. Are you sure you want this?"

Our eyes locked on each other, "Yes Edward, I want you so much. I need to feel you; you are my home."

His lips crashed against mine in a heated and passionate kiss. Our tongues were in frenzy as they fought for dominance. I, of course, let Edward take the lead.

"Mmmm Edward, I missed kissing you this way; you taste soooo good."

He started to back us up to the bed and as gently as if I were the most fragile thing on earth, he laid me in the middle of the bed.

"Bella, you look so beautiful and delectable there, spread out for me. I want to take my time with you, baby."

We lay facing each other since my growing belly was between us. He then pulled me into his hard chest, skin to skin, feeling the heat emanating from our bodies. Our lips were suddenly fused together, tongues lapping at each other. He moaned and as he did, it went straight to my dripping core.

"Mmm Edward, please babe, I need you so much."

"All in due time, love," he said with a smirk.

His kisses started to travel down to my collarbone, nipping at it, then to my neck. His hand was caressing my breasts and pinching my sensitive nipples.

"Ugh... Edward, more, please."

His lips then ascended on my breast, sucking the right one into his mouth, while kneading and squeezing the left with his hand.

As soon as he was done with the right, he paid the same attention to my left beast as well, sucking and twirling his tongue around the nipple.

"Love, you taste so good. I know that beautiful pussy of yours would taste even better."

I moaned as he said those words to me. It was hot as fuck. And just as I was about to tell him to taste me, he was already between my thighs. His finger started to probe my wet folds.

"Baby, you are so wet for me, I need to lick and suck your sweet essence."

With that being said, his tongue licked my slit from bottom to top.

"E...ddwardd... Shit," I screamed loudly.

He sucked my clit in his mouth as he inserted a finger and started to pump, still sucking and nipping at my clit.

"Edward...I...I'm so close babe, please. I need you inside me...NOW...shittttt." I felt my orgasm bursting out of me.

He worked me down from my high. I watched as he crawled back up my body to sit with his back against the headboard. Before I could say anything Edward lifted my body so that I was facing forward and leaning back against his chest.

With wanting him so bad, I plunged down on him and damn it felt so good with me still sensitive from the orgasm I just had.

"Edward, more please."

I started to move up and down on him. He was touching me everywhere he could, as well as kissing along my neck.

"Bella, I love you."

Our bodies moved in sync. It's like we never were apart.

I turned my head to look back at him, and he had a look of total bliss on his face.

His eyes were a darker shade of green and had a sparkle in them that I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Edward, I love you too," I said as I continued my movements.

We were making love, and nothing felt better. Edward's face showed me that he was happy and content. I was as well.

He sped up his movements, and I could tell that he was getting close. I wanted to come with him.

I saw the mirror, and I knew Edward was watching so I slowly moved my hands down my breast, over my swollen belly to touch myself.

Moving my finger to my clit, I started rubbing myself. I heard a growl come from behind me.

Looking up into the mirror, I just gave him a seductive smile and rubbed faster.

"Bella, fuck that's so hot," Edward growled out.

"Oh feels so good Edward."

He picked up the pace of our love making and started to kiss me more on my neck.

God he knew what to do just to drive me crazy.

"Mmm...So cl...ose Edw...ard. Please."

He panted out my name against my ear, as his hand cupped my breast. He slowly ran his fingertips over my nipple, and I moaned.

"Baby, let go for me. I need you to cum with me," he murmured as he nipped my earlobe.

That's all it took for me to fall over the cliff, and I screamed his name.

"EDDWWWAARD!"

"That's it baby, come all over my cock," he said as I looked at him in the mirror.

When he said that, another orgasm rocked through me. This time I felt Edward twitch inside me.

"Ugh...Beelllaaa so gooodd ba...by FUCK!"

As we were coming down from our high, he placed his hands on my stomach. When he did that our son let us know that he was wide awake.

"Bella um...is Daniel trying to tell us something?"

I laughed at his question.

"I think he is letting us know that he's awake, he's usually not this active. I think we may have woken him up."

I giggled at the fact that our love making had woken the baby inside of me up.

"Babe, I think we need to get up anyways. I need a shower and then we can go over to your parents and tell them the good news."

Edward looked up at me with the most beautiful smile; I really missed that smile.

I got up and went to the bathroom, and started the shower. I walked back into our room, and Edward was just getting out of the bed.

Mmm, watching Edward getting out of bed naked as the day he was born, did something to my lady bits.

I went to the closet to see if I still had some kind of clothing in there that would still fit me. When I left, I didn't take all my clothes with me. I guess I knew I would be back home where I belonged.

I could feel him behind me as I turned around.

He pulled me to him, and hugged me. I could feel every inch of him.

"Edward," I said wrapping my arms around him.

"Baby, we need to get ready if we are going to go to your parents' house and pack my stuff. You do want me home, right?" I raised my brow at him.

He sighed and said, "Of course I do baby; I need to have you here with me from now on. I really want this, love."

I looked at him knowing he had more to say, so I waited for him to finish.

"Are you sure we don't have time for round two...in the shower, baby?" Edward gave me a pouty face. "

I rolled my eyes at him and said, "You, Mr. Cullen, are insatiable, what am I going to do with you? Wait, don't answer that question."

We took our shower together, just washing each other's bodies. It was the most intimate experience ever without it being sexual.

Once we got out of the shower, we got dressed rather quickly considering that Edward let his hands wander a bit.

We were finally ready to head to his parents house. I wasn't sure if they'd be happy or not.

My heart told me that they would be happy about it, and that we were making the right choice, so I wasn't worried too much.

We walked hand in hand to my car, and I opened the door to a grumbling Edward. I knew he hated that I opened the door for him, but I liked to do it for him, at least, for now.

It was quiet in the car as I drove, Edward held my hand in his, and everything felt right.

Pulling up in the driveway, my nerves were getting the best of me. I didn't know why, I mean, this is what we all wanted. And in my heart, I knew that Esme and Carlisle would be over the moon about me moving back home to be with Edward.

Once we were out of the car, Edward took my hand in his and I felt safe, but most of all, I felt at home.

We walked toward the house, before we could get to the top of the steps Esme already had the door open.

We looked at each other and smiled, before she could say anything.

"Baby, I think my mom knows. What do you think?" Edward smirked at me.

"I don't know babe, maybe she thinks she knows." I tapped my chin with my finger and pretended that I didn't know what she was thinking.

Esme put her hands on her hips and said, "Alright you two; I know what you're up to, get inside and let's talk about what I already know. You don't fool me; I can see it written all over your faces." With that, she winked and led us into the house.

Carlisle was sitting on the couch reading some medical journal as we came in.

He looked up at our intertwined hands and then looked at our faces. I think he knew as well, but he was a bit harder to read than Esme.

Edward sat down in one of the chairs and instead of me sitting on my own in the other, he pulled me down into his lap.

"Carlisle, Esme, we have some wonderful news to umm... share with you both." I shoved my elbow into Edwards's side. Not hard mind you, but enough to get his attention.

"Edward would you like to tell your parents our news, I mean this is what you wanted. Of course, I want it too..."

"Love stop rambling, I'll tell them; you're getting flustered for nothing."

Edward kissed my forehead and then turned to his parents, who looked too excited if you ask me. They knew what Edward was about to tell them, I could see it in their expressions.

"Mom, Dad, Bella has agreed to move back in with me," Edward said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

I sat there in his arms waiting for them to say anything.

After about a minute, Carlisle had a neutral look on his face.

"Son, are you sure you are ready for this? Do you think you can keep your temper in check?" Carlisle smirked at us knowing good and well how hard Edward has worked with his psychologist.

"Dad, I have everything under control. We will be fine. This is something we both want. I am so glad that Bella agreed to come back home to me," he said, and I leaned my head on his shoulder waiting for Esme to have her say.

"Well then it is about time you two got your shit together. My grandson needs his mom and dad together!" My mouth dropped as soon as Esme said this and the look on Edwards face...priceless.

She turned to Carlisle as he was snickering and said, "Well sweetheart, don't you agree?"

"I sure do honey." Carlisle burst out laughing due to his wife non-existent filter.

We all look at each other and then just like that, we all just started laughing, just laughed, and it felt so good. We all needed to laugh; life lately had been too serious.

The laughter started to die down as Esme came and hugged us both.

"I knew you two would find your way back to each other. The love you both share is too great to lose. You are soul mates, and one cannot breathe without the other."

I started to cry as Esme put her hand on my stomach.

"Thanks for everything Esme, I love you and Carlisle like my own mom and dad, and you both have been there for me and the baby. You always had faith in us."

Esme and I hugged and cried our eyes out until they were red.

"Well enough of this cry fest, let's get your stuff ready to go sweetie." Esme wiped her eyes and composed herself.

"Edward, I am just going to the bathroom to wash my face. I'll be out in a few."

I walked to the bathroom and turned on the cold water, so I could splash some on my face.

After splashing water on my face, I walked down to my room and found Edward sitting on the bed waiting for me.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey love, I was looking around to see what all you had, so we can start packing."

Edward looked so excited, like if it was Christmas, and he got an early present.

"I really don't have much, just my clothes and my bathroom stuff. Everything else is at our apartment."

Our apartment, that sounded nice, and I couldn't wait to finally be home.

We finished packing my stuff and went to say bye to his parents.

I thanked them again for everything that they did for me, and then we left to go home.

Home; what a lovely word that was. I never intend to leave home without Edward again.

EPOV

It had been three weeks since Bella moved back home. To say it's been easy would be a lie.

We had to readjust to living together. There were moments that I had to step away to keep myself calm. But I knew I'd do anything to keep her here and happy.

I didn't want to ever be without her again.

It was a beautiful day out, and I wanted to surprise Bella by making her breakfast and then taking her out to get baby furniture, since Daniel will be arriving in a little over a month.

Alice and my mom had been helping with decorating our spare room and turning it into the nursery. But we still needed to pick out the furniture for the room.

I made Bella's favorite pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries.

I carried the tray into the bedroom just as she was walking out of the bathroom.

"Morning, love, I made your favorite breakfast, just for you."

"Thanks, but I could've helped you," she said as she kissed my cheek.

"Nope, I love pampering you."

She sat down, and I placed the tray on her lap.

"Where's yours?" she asked.

"I already ate. These are just for you," I said as I picked up her fork and cut a piece off, feeding it to her.

"Mmm," she moaned as she ate it.

She smirked at me, knowing exactly what she was doing.

But there was no time for funny business this morning. I wanted us to find Daniel's furniture and have a fun time out today.

"Baby, eat your breakfast. We'll have time for that later, I promise," I said as I went to get dressed as she pouted at me.

I could hear her muttering as I went to take a quick shower and then get dressed.

I came back out to our room, and Bella was sitting there dressed and looking at me with a pout.

I knew she was kinda upset with me.

"Baby, we have plenty of time to make love. You're here now with me, in our home. You're never leaving again, because I will keep you safe and happy for the rest of our lives. And we need to prepare for our son."

"I know you're right babe, it's just I want you all the time. Must be the pregnancy hormones," Bella said as she looked up at me.

"Baby, you were insatiable before you got pregnant." I smacked her ass, and it made her giggle.

Bella grabbed the keys, and we made our way to the car.

I would be so happy when I would be able to drive again; I was just waiting on Dr. Crowley to give me the okay to do so.

I would still get annoyed with him, especially when he saw Bella. He'd always look at her and it made

me angry. I'd be so glad when I didn't have to see him anymore.

When we arrived at the furniture store, I got out of the car faster than Bella did and I went to open her door for her.

She smiled at me as I placed my arm around her waist.

Entering the furniture store, we asked the sales lady where their baby crib sets were. She pointed to the far left side of the building next to the bedroom sets.

As we were walking towards the baby furniture, a red headed lady grabbed my arm and stopped me dead in my tracks.

Since my arm was around Bella, she felt it jerk back. Bella turned around so she could see what stopped us.

I looked at the woman; I remembered her from Alice's New Years Eve party.

"Excuse me, Edward, is that you handsome? Wow, you are walking now. Maybe now that you can walk, how about we get reacquainted. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

I knew who she was, but I looked at Bella to see how this encounter was affecting her. The old saying, "If looks could kill', well the look that Bella was giving Victoria …...yea, she would be dead as a door nail.

"Victoria, um...how are you? Um, this is my girlfriend, Bella. Bella this...this is Victoria, the one I told you about that was at Alice and Jasper's New Year's Party, remember?"

"Oh yea, I remember you told me about her, Edward. The one that couldn't take a hint when you told her to FUCK OFF!" Bella said this in a raised but calm voice that sounded deadly.

Oh shit!

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you; I mean, the way Edward went on and on about you. Gosh, he just wouldn't shut up about you." Victoria said sneering at Bella.

"Victoria, I told you that night that I was not interested, and that I was in love with Bella, who is the love of my life. I know I made myself perfectly clear." I couldn't believe this woman.

Then Victoria told Bella with so much venom, "How could you let this fine ass man go out by himself, especially on New Year's? You must have not really cared if you were not with him that night. But honey, I would have shown him a real good time, even if he was stuck in that wheel chair. The things I would've done to him. Mmmm."

As I was about to tell the bitch that she needed to leave, Bella raised her hand and slapped her. I was in total shock; I couldn't believe she did it.

"You bitch, how... could …..."

"Bella, love, let's go, Victoria, I suggest you leave, or I'll call the store manager and their security."

I grabbed Bella by the hand and waist and started towards the doors to the store. I could tell that she was very upset, and I knew I would pay for it when we got home.

We got to the car and this time she didn't open the passenger side for me. We got in the car, and we just sat there.

"Bella, love, please, just tell me what..."

"Not now Edward, I need to calm down so I can drive us home. Just...just don't say anything right now."

She finally got calm enough and drove us home.

Parking the car in our usual spot, she got out and walked hurriedly to our apartment and went inside, leaving me in the car. I just sat there, not that I needed her help in getting out of the damn car, but she just left me in here.

I finally made it out of the car and walked to our apartment. I entered our home...and it was quiet. She wasn't in the living room, so I walked towards our bedroom. The door was closed and as I neared it, I heard sobbing.

I opened the door and saw her lying on the bed with her back towards me.

"Baby, are...are you ...okay? I am...um...shit, look Bella, you know nothing happened between us; I mean I told you about that night. She came on to me, and I told her to fuck off, like you told her at the store."

She turned to look at me, but said nothing.

I let out a sigh, as I reached out my hand and placed it on her shoulder. She didn't move away from my touch, which made me somewhat happy.

.

"Baby, I love you...only you. I have worked so hard to get you back, to have you here with me. Look into my eyes and tell me, I would never jeopardize what I have with you. You and the baby are my life, Bella. You know me better than that."

She turned towards me and opened her mouth to say something, but then stopped.

"Bella, please talk to me. Say anything; I need you to talk to me. I can't live without you again."

Before she opened her mouth again, she looked into my eyes, and I guess she found what she was looking for in them.

"Edward, I...I know you love me, and I know you would never do anything to hurt me. I was just so angry that she was so smug. The way she talked about you...like I was just some mousy girl that wasn't good enough for you, and she was. That's why I slapped her, she pissed me off!"

I nodded my head, and she gave me a small smile.

"Baby, tell me what I can do to make this better. Do...do you want to leave...our home?"

I was panicking; maybe she wanted to leave me again. If I lost her again, I wouldn't survive. We have come so far to be where we were now. I could never let her go, ever. I won't let her go!

"No, I don't want to leave our home. I'm not leaving you, Edward. I was just upset and had to deal with it the best way I could. I'm sorry for the way I acted; you know, leaving you in the car," she said as she placed her hand on my face.

I looked into her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes and said, "Love, don't worry about that, I can get in and out of a car by myself...I'm not that needy anymore. I should be the one to open car doors for you and drive you to where you need to go. Soon baby, I will be waiting on you hand and foot. You'll see! Are we good, love?" Giving her the smirk she loved.

"Yes, we are good," she said as she sat up and pulled me closer to her. "I love you, Edward always." She placed her lips on mine and kissed me. I could not help the moan that escaped my lips as she brushed her tongue across my bottom lip.

I kissed her back with all the passion I had in me.

She moaned as my tongue mingled with hers, tasting the sweetness that was Bella.

All too soon we broke apart for air, and I could tell that we wouldn't make love tonight. Everything we went through today took a lot out of Bella. I could tell she was exhausted, and she needed to rest. It would help her and the baby.

Bella protested as I pulled away from her and told her we were going to bed.

"But, Edward?" she said pouting up at me.

"No but Edward's, Bella. You need to rest. Today was hard enough on you and the baby. Please let's go to bed tonight, there will be time tomorrow to make love. I promise you that."

"Fine," she said getting off the bed to get into her nightgown.

I could tell she was still a little mad, but I'd make her understand that it's for the best if we just went to bed.

I stripped down to my boxer briefs and we both slipped under the covers. "Baby, I just want to hold you both in my arms, is that okay with you?"

"Edward, babe, you don't need to ask me. I always love it when you hold me. I really wanted you to make love to me, but I understand your reasons not to...you know, come to think about it, I am very tired. Today was just exhausting."

I wrapped her in my arms and held her to my chest.

It was good that we were able to talk it out, instead of one of us walking away.

I laid there holding Bella as she slept, she didn't know it but on my birthday, I was going to ask her to marry me. It was the anniversary of the day that I asked her to be my girlfriend, just a year ago.

So much has happened in that year, but we are stronger because of it.

I only hoped that she would say yes.

I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead as I closed my eyes and fell asleep


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading.

Chapter 18

BPOV

I can't believe that it was almost time for Edward's birthday again. On his birthday last year, he asked me to be his girlfriend.

So much had happened since then, and now we were expecting our son any day now.

Alice was coming over to help finalize the plans for his birthday party. I knew I was asking for trouble by asking her to help, but I needed it. His party was tomorrow, and I knew Alice would be able to get it all together. I was getting tired easier these days and I felt bigger than ever.

Edward still said I was the most beautiful woman in the world. I always laughed and told him that he needed glasses.

He'd tell me that he can see perfectly fine.

It had been a little over a month since I had been back home. We've had some issues, but we'd been able to talk them out and work through them.

We knew it would be an adjustment on both our parts, especially with me being pregnant and my emotions being everywhere. But I think we'd done great.

Edward was going out with Jasper for a bit while we planned his party. He was being very evasive on where they were going and what they were going to be doing.

"Baby, call me if anything happens," he said as he was putting his shoes on.

"I will, but I feel fine," I said looking over at him. He was so worried about something happening while he was gone. I was due any day now, and truthfully I couldn't wait to have the baby. The Lamaze classes went well. Edward would make an excellent coach.

"You know I just worry about you."

"I know and I love you for it. You'll be the first person I'll call if anything happens. Where will you be?" I asked hoping he'd tell me.

"Not a chance love, just somewhere I need to go. You'll be surprised, okay?" he smirked at me.

"Fine, you can't blame a girl for trying."

"No, you can't, but I'm not telling you," he said as he leaned over and kissed me.

Mmm...the things he could do to me with just a kiss. I put my arms around his neck and placed my hands in his hair, tugging it lightly.

We both moaned into the kiss, but of course, it was short lived as we heard the door bell ringing repeatedly.

"That would be Alice," I said pulling away.

As I walked away, he whistled.

I just laughed and opened the door to a hyper looking Alice.

"Shit this isn't going to be good," I thought to myself.

"Hey Bella, are you ready to plan an awesome party?" she said while bouncing up and down.

"Alice, how many cups of coffee did you have?" I asked.

"One this morning, and then on the way over I had some Red Bull."

"Oh that explains it all," I laughed.

"Hey Jasper, are you ready to go?" Edward said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yep, let's go and leave the girls to their fun."

"Baby, I won't be long. I have my cell on, so call okay?" he said before kissing my forehead.

"I will, love you."

"Love you to Bella."

Once they closed the door, Alice started.

"Bella, we need to get this place decorated for tomorrow, and get the finger foods put together, plus get the table for the gifts set up," she said without taking a breath.

"Whoa, slow down. We'll get it done," I said as I sat down gingerly on the couch.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

"Yeah fine, what would you like me to do?"

"You start on the finger foods," she said handing them to me.

"Okay," I said getting up from the couch to go to the table. I grabbed my back as I stood up. I placed my hand on my lower back and rubbed it.

"Are you sure you are okay? Do I need to call Edward?"

"No, I'm fine. Don't call him," I pleaded.

I started to put the little pinwheel sandwiches together as Alice jabbered on and on. My thoughts were a million miles away. Would I be a good mother? Would it be hard to give birth? I was so scared, and I wish that I had all the answers.

"Bella? Are you listening to me?"

"Uh huh, yeah that's good," I said not really knowing what she just asked me.

"Bella, I just asked you if Edward would like a stripper for his birthday."

"What?"

"I knew you weren't listening, so I thought I'd ask you something totally ridiculous and see for sure that you weren't really listening," she said.

"I'm sorry, Alice. My mind just wandered away."

"What were you thinking about so hard?" she asked as she sat down at the table.

"I was thinking about if I'd be a good mother, and would it be hard to give birth. I am so scared," I said as I wiped the stray tear that fell down my cheek.

"You're going to be an excellent mother. Just look at the way you took care of Edward. Even when he was being an ass, you were there for him. You took care of him and loved him unconditionally, even though he didn't appreciate it. As for the birth, sure that is scary, but you took the Lamaze class, and it has prepared you for it. You'll do great. Don't worry so much, Bella."

"Thanks Alice, I needed the reassurance today. I'm so worried about a lot of things."

"Don't worry about things. Are things good with you and Edward?"

"Yes, things are good. Better than ever. He's been wonderful since I've come back home. He has treated me so well, and sure, we've had our issues, but we talk them through. We are good. And he's so excited about the baby. I'm happy that I decided to come back home."

"Great," she exclaimed as she stood up on the chair to hang the streamers and balloons.

"Alice, be careful. If you fall I really can't catch you."

"I know, B. I'm good."

We finished everything that needed to be done, and we were sitting on the couch, and I could not find a comfortable spot.

My back was really starting to bother me. I just didn't want to say anything to Alice because then she would call Edward, and he would start to freak out.

I'm sure it's just all the weight I had gained. I had just gone to the doctor and was told everything was good.

"Are you sure you are okay? You look really uncomfortable?"

"I'm sure; I'm fine Alice. My back kinda hurts, but I think its fine."

"I think you should tell Edward," she said as the door opened.

I looked over at her and warned her with my eyes not to say anything. I didn't need Edward freaking out, like I knew he would. Everything was fine.

"Hey love," he said coming over and sitting on the couch next to me. "Everything looks great in here."

He leaned over and kissed me. Mmm... he always tasted so good. I couldn't help the little moaned that escaped as his tongue moved against mine.

I held him to me as we continued kissing.

Jasper cleared his throat and we pulled apart.

I looked up at him, and I could feel the blush spreading across my cheeks.

"Sorry," I said leaning my head against Edward's chest.

"It's okay; I just didn't want you guys to get carried away and totally forget we were here," he said laughing as he sat down pulling Alice into his lap.

Looking up at Edward, I could see nothing but love and lust in his eyes. I knew that he was just as turned on as I was, but we both knew we couldn't do anything about it now.

"Did you girls get everything done?" he asked as he ran his finger along my cheek.

"Yeah, I think so. Did you get whatever you needed to do done?" I asked.

"Yep," he smirked as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. Leaning close to my ear, he whispered, "You don't know how much that blush of yours turns me on."

I lightly slapped his arm.

"Edward you can't say things like that to me," I whispered to him as I leaned closer to him.

As I did that I felt a sharp pain in my back, and I must have made some sort of noise because Edward was starting to panic.

"Love, is everything okay?"

"Yes, I just had a pain in my back. It's fine."

"Bella, has it been hurting a lot?"

"Not really a lot but it's making me uncomfortable more than anything. I just went to the doctor, and everything was great then. I'm sure it's just because I'm as big as a house that's all."

"Love you are not as big as a house. You are pregnant with our son. You look just as beautiful as the day I met you."

"Sure, whatever Edward," I said rolling my eyes at him. "I can't even see my feet."

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and your feet look just fine," he said as he looked at me with a smile.

"Sometimes Edward, I think you are seeing someone else when you look at me."

He shook his head and pulled me closer to him, as if that was possible.

"What are we going to do for dinner?" he asked nuzzling my neck.

"I could cook," I said as I attempted to get up.

"No, love. We can order in; I think you did enough work for today," he said authoritatively.

"Okay, whatever you say."

Jasper laughed at us.

"What's funny man?" Edward asked Jasper.

"Nothing, it's just funny to watch you both together again. It's great to see it, that's all," he said.

"Yeah, it feels great to be home again," I said moving once again to find a comfortable spot.

"How about we order some pizza for dinner?" Alice suggested.

"Yeah that sounds really good," I said yawning and leaning my head on Edward's shoulder.

"Tired, love?"

"Yeah."

"Just rest and if you happen to fall asleep, I'll wake you when the pizza gets here," he said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Okay," I said while yawning.

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up, and I was lying in his lap.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Yes, love."

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked sitting up.

"I was just going to," he said looking over at me.

"I feel so bad for falling asleep on you guys."

"Its okay, B. We know how tired you get lately," Jasper said. "It's to be expected; you're so close to your due date."

"Yeah, but I hate that I get so tired."

"It won't be long now, and then you'll have a beautiful son," Alice said getting up to grab some plates.

"Yeah, and then you'll be tired still from taking care of him," Jasper laughed again.

Alice came back in the room with plates and cups. "Bella, I brought you a bottle of water."

"Thanks Alice."

"No problem," she said as she handed me the water.

Edward got me two slices of pizza, even though I was sure I'd only be able to eat one.

"Thank you," I said taking the plate from him.

"You're welcome," he said as he kissed my forehead.

We ate in comfortable silence. I was right; I knew I'd only be able to eat one piece. So I gave the other piece to Edward, knowing that he'd be able to eat it.

We decided to watch a movie, and hang out for a bit.

The guys let Alice choose the movie and she chose, "Return to Me."

I loved that movie, but being the sap that I was, I knew that I would end up crying. Hopefully, I would just end up falling asleep.

I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder as I watched the movie, the part of the accident and the lead actor crying and having a breakdown as he thought of the times before his wife died.

I hadn't thought about this movie before, and I think I was lost in thoughts about how I felt after 9/11 when Edward was missing. I felt like that, and my chest was constricting now.

I didn't realize that I was crying really hard, until Edward pulled me into his lap and held me.

"Shh.. baby, it's okay. I'm here, and we're fine."

I looked up at him as the tears streamed down my face.

"Edward," I said as I clung to him.

"Love, it's okay. I'm fine."

I pulled away, "I'm sorry Edward. I was just thinking about when you were missing."

As he held me, I looked over at Alice. She had tears in her eyes too.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to fall apart."

"Its okay, Bella. I should've picked a funny movie."

"No, its fine Alice," I said yawning. "I think I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for bed."

"Okay, we are going to go, and we'll see you tomorrow. Night, B."

"Night," I said as I got up and walked toward our bedroom.

I started the shower and got undressed. I knew that at any moment, Edward would be coming in there. He always liked to shower with me.

As I got in the shower, I heard Edward moving around in the living room, it sounded like he was cleaning up.

The water felt great as it fell over my body. I could feel myself relaxing some. I turned around so that my back was facing the wall of the shower and closed my eyes as the water went over my hair.

I felt two hands encircle me, and I knew Edward was there.

"Love, you have no idea what it does to me, to see you naked and wet in here," he whispered against my ear.

"I think I do, because I can feel it pressing into my back," I said as I looked over my shoulder at him.

His hands rubbed our son as he kissed down my neck, mmm...his lips felt so good. We hadn't had sex in a while, and I wanted him so badly.

I slowly placed my hand behind me and slowly started stoking his cock. He let out a loud moan.

I knew what this did to him. I was so happy that I still could do that to him.

"Oh Bella, that feels so good baby."

I turned around and never taking my hand off him as I still stroked him.

I placed a kiss on his lips before I moved to sit on the seat in the shower and Edward stood in front of me.

I placed small kisses on his stomach making my way down to his rock hard cock.

I kissed along his pelvic bone to the bottom of his shaft going up until I reached the head giving it a long kiss.

I looked up at him, and he had his eyes closed. This gave me the opportunity to slowly placing my mouth on his dick and take him deep within my mouth.

I sucked on him just like he liked it. I hollowed out my cheeks so that I could take him in deeper.

I felt him place his hands in my hair and making me go at the pace he liked.

"Shit, Bella that feels so good, me fucking your mouth."

His breathing became louder and before I knew it I was pulled from me knees.

"Bella I need you baby. It's been too long," he whimpered out.

"Yes Edward it has. I need you just as much. Please."

With that he went and sat on the bench that was in the shower.

I moved to where he was and turned to straddle his lap facing away from him.

He started to kiss my neck as he slowly pushed into me.

"Oh Edward," I moaned out.

"Yes love."

"Feels so good, babe."

He started to move a little faster. I hoped that he would pick up the pace. It had been too long for him to go slow.

"Please Edward more. I need more."

Grunting he picked up his pace, and he kissed along my neck to my ear.

"Love I'm not going to last long," he whispered into my ear.

With him talking like that I was not going to last long either.

"Bella please touch yourself for me. I want to feel your hand down there."

"Oh shit, so naughty Edward."

"Only for you, love."

I moved my hand down over my belly to my clit. Taking my finger and rubbing it to match the pace Edward was moving in and out of me.

"Fuck Bella. I'm going to come love."

"Cum Edward, I need you to come with me."

I could not hold back any longer with me playing with myself and Edward thrusting into me.

"Shit Bellllaaa I'm ."

"Right there Edward. Oh shitttt Edward I...I lo..vvee youuuu," I yelled out.

I moved to sit back against Edward as I got my breathing under control. There is no way in hell I would be able to finish this shower. I was totally exhausted.

"Edward I'm ready to get out and lay in bed. I'm totally exhausted. I don't think I can even make it to the bed without help."

"C'mere sweet girl. Let's get you dried off and into to bed."

He dried me off and once he was done with me; he dried himself off.

Once we were dried off Edward picked me up and carried me to bed.

I rolled to snuggle with him, and I kissed him. "I love you Edward. Goodnight."

"Good night love. Love you too."

I got comfortable and fell asleep.

Sometime in the middle of the night I woke up with a bad back pain. I tried really hard not to make a sound as I moved and got up from the bed. The pain was worse than earlier.

I walked toward the bathroom as I heard Edward talking.

"Baby, where you're going?" he asked in his sleepy voice.

"To the bathroom, I'll be right back," I told him as I closed the door.

I finished going to the bathroom, and then I went back to our bedroom. Edward's arms immediately wrapped around my waist, pulling me to him.

The pain was still there, but not as bad as it was a few minutes ago, I don't know why it had been hurting like it had, but I was finally able to drift back to sleep.

EPOV

It was my birthday today, and there was nothing I wanted. I had everything I wanted in my arms right now.

Holding Bella in my arms and rubbing little circles with my thumbs on her belly where our son was, that was all I needed for my birthday.

Well, that, and Bella saying yes later tonight when I asked her to marry me.

Jasper and I went to pick up her engagement ring yesterday. It was such a beautiful ring; it had three diamonds in the center and three diamonds on each side, then on the inside band it had past, present and future engraved there.

It was the perfect ring for Bella. I knew she'd like it. I hoped she'd say yes. I knew I'd put her through hell these past few months, but she was always there for me no matter what the circumstances were.

Bella started to stir in my arms.

I laid there watching her eyelids flutter, and she'd smile in her sleep.

I'm moved my hand up to move her hair; she slowly opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Happy birthday," she said as she smiled sleepily. "How long have you been awake?"

"Awhile," I said as I kissed along her jaw to her lips. Kissing her slowly and then I deepened the kiss.

When we pulled apart, we had to catch our breath; I loved kissing her that way. I always wanted to show her how much I loved her with my kisses.

"You could have woken me up," she complained.

"And miss the beautiful show of you sleeping? No way! I wouldn't have missed it for the world. You are so beautiful when you sleep, love."

"Yeah right," she sighed as she turned towards me.

"Everything you do is beautiful, and I want to spend every day of my life waking up to you sleeping next to me. I have a lot to be thankful for today. I love you," I said pulling her towards me.

She wrapped her arms around me. "I love you too," she said kissing my cheek.

We laid there holding each other, just enjoying the closeness.

I'd never forget how I nearly fucked up my whole relationship with her. I was just thankful that she came back to me, and we were awaiting the birth of our son any day now.

I felt her place her hands on my cheeks, "Where'd you go?" she asked.

"Just thinking about how close I was to losing you and how grateful I am that you came back to me," I said as I place my hands over hers.

"Babe, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I knew I'd be back here with you, there's nowhere I'd rather be than right here in your arms, in our bed, with our child," she said as she moved our hands over him.

He let us know that he was there by kicking some.

Bella had been having some back pain; she thought I didn't know much. But I could tell that it had been hurting a lot. I didn't push her about it though, because I knew she would say that she was fine.

We were interrupted by the phone ringing; I reached over to get it.

"Hello," I said as I held Bella's hand over our son.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you," my mother sang to me.

"Thank you mom, will you be here tonight for the party?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it. How is Bella feeling?"

"She's feeling fine; she's been having some back pain," I said as Bella looked up at me.

"Edward you might want to keep an eye on her. If she is having back pain, she could be in the first stages of labor. You can have back labor. Has she said if it's hurting?"

"Yeah, she did last night, but I will keep an eye on her. I will see you tonight mom. I need to fix us breakfast."

"See you tonight son. Love you."

"Love you too mom."

When I hung up the phone, I watched as Bella got up from the bed. She did act like something was hurting. So I would keep an eye on her. With this party, I hope she didn't over do it.

I heard the water come on in the shower, so I got up to go fix us some breakfast.

I decided to make some scrambled eggs with cheese and some green peppers, toast, and juice. I knew Bella loved when I made this for her. I loved pampering her.

When she came out of the bathroom, I had breakfast waiting.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Your breakfast, love."

"Edward, it's your birthday; I should be waiting on you."

"Not a chance love, I want to pamper you. I don't want you waiting on me."

She hugged me as she sat down on our bed, and we ate in silence.

Once we were done, she got dressed as I went to take a shower. It was going to be a busy day, and I couldn't wait to ask Bella the most important question of my life. I only hoped that she would say yes.

We didn't have any plans for the day other than hanging out at home, and then Alice was coming over before the party started to get stuff ready.

So we just lazed around the house, watching movies and making out like teenagers on the couch.

We were just enjoying each other and having a nice time laughing and talking here or there, but mostly enjoying being together.

It was close to three o'clock when Bella fell asleep next to me.

I gently got up and laid her down on the couch as I went to get the door.

I didn't want Alice waking her up, so I made her keep her voice down.

Jasper was there too.

He looked about as excited as Alice was.

"You told her didn't you?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she got it out of me last night in bed," he said. "She promised she wouldn't tell Bella."

"Man, you know how Alice is. She can't keep a secret."

"Yeah, but she doesn't have to wait long, right?"

"No, but she could let it slip while they are getting dressed for the party."

"She won't; I promise Edward."

"I won't tell her, I promise. I want her to be surprised too," Alice said.

"Okay, I'm trusting you, Alice. By the way, I want you to keep an eye on Bella too. She's been having back pain, and my mom told me that it could be the first stages of labor."

Alice's face paled considerably.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked.

"Yesterday, when we were getting stuff ready for the party, her back was hurting a lot, and she begged me not to call you," she said looking down at her hands.

"What the hell, Alice! Don't you think that it was important to tell me? I mean this is important. I can't believe that you did not tell me about it. What would have happened if she would have went into labor? That information should have been told to me," I said as I ran my hand through my hair. I looked back over at Bella, and she was still asleep.

I walked over to the window and took a few deep breaths. I needed to calm down, and think clearly.

"Edward, I'm sorry," Alice said quietly from behind me.

"No, Alice. I'm sorry for yelling at you. You were just doing what Bella asked you to do. I shouldn't have gone off on you."

"It's okay; I will help you keep an eye on her tonight at the party."

"Thank you," I said turning around, just as Bella began to stir.

"Edward," she mumbled.

I went over to her and knelt down by her.

"Yes, love?"

"What time is it?" she asked as she stretched her arms up.

"Time to get up, Alice and Jasper are here."

Bella got up and went to the kitchen to get some water.

Alice went in there with her.

"Jasper, I'm sorry for yelling at Alice."

"It's okay; it was good that you calmed down before Bella woke up."

"Yeah, it wouldn't have been good if she heard all that. I just worry about her."

"It's understandable; you love her a lot," he said.

"Yep, I do," I said as the girls came out of the kitchen.

Bella came and wrapped her arms around me.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'm feeling really good. I guess Alice and I will get ready for the party. See you in a few minutes."

The girls came out a little while later, and I looked up to see Bella wearing a blue dress with a bow tied right over our son, and the dress was slightly above her knee. Her hair was pulled up on the sides, but the rest of it was down her back.

She looked so beautiful, and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

"Do you like my dress?" she asked shyly.

How in the hell she could still be shy around me was beyond me. She wasn't shy last night when we were making love. She expressed herself rather well.

I was about to say that she looked so beautiful, but I was stopped by her tears.

"Baby, why are you crying?" I asked.

"You don't like the dress," she said as she wiped them away.

"Why would you even think that?" I asked as I pulled her to me.

"Because, you didn't say anything when I asked you about it."

"Love, I was completely speechless and lost in thought of how you could be shy with me now, when last night you were not shy while we were making love. I'm sorry you thought my silence meant I didn't like the dress. I love the dress, baby. Actually, I can't wait to take it off of you tonight."

She smiled at me as I kissed her cheek.

"Are we okay?"

"Yes, we are more than okay," she said as she hugged me.

The door bell rang, and Alice went to get it.

Soon, the guests that were invited to my party were showing up. As soon as Alice was closing the door, more people were coming in.

I couldn't wait to pop the question to Bella in front of all our family and friends.

I watched from across the room as Bella talked with Rose and Alice. She looked so beautiful, literally glowing. She had her hand on our son, and I couldn't help but smile over at her.

I couldn't tell if anything was bothering her or not. But I was glad that my mother and father arrived.

They waved over at me and started to walk towards to where Jasper and I were standing.

"Happy birthday, son. Looks like you are having a good time," my dad said as he gave me a hug.

"Yea, I am dad, I ... I'm just feeling nervous you know."

"Oh my goodness...Edward, are you planning to propose to Bella...tonight?"

My mother's eyes widened when I smirked at her and told her, "Yes, mom, but shhhhhh...keep it down, I want it to be a surprise. I have it all planned out!"

Mom hugged me with tears in her eyes, "Edward, I am so proud of you. You have endured so much, and you deserve all the happiness life has to offer, and that is with Bella and the baby...my grandson."

I could see Bella looking over at us, and I knew she would be wondering what was going on.

I gave her a wink and then turned back to my parents and Jasper.

"What if she says no? I wouldn't survive this time. I...I guess that is why I am so nervous. Maybe she's not ready."

"Edward, she won't say no. You two are meant to be; you've overcome so many things, and your love is strong. Don't worry so much," my father said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

My father was always such a positive man and he had a way of reassuring me like no one else could, except for my Bella. He told me that they both knew in their hearts that Bella loved me and wanted to be my wife.

I nodded at him as Bella and Alice made their way over to us.

Rose and Emmett also started to make their way to where we were at with a gift bag that looked like it was from Victoria's Secret.

"Happy Birthday Eddie, Rose and I got YOU something that will benefit you both." Em and Rose had this shit eating grin on their faces.

I looked over at Bella and her cheeks were turning a nice shade of pink, especially since my parents were standing next to us also.

As everyone ate and mingled, I kept an eye on Bella, she seemed to move like something was bothering her, but she didn't say anything.

Keeping my eyes on Bella, when all too soon she disappeared into the kitchen with Alice, then coming out with what I assumed to be my birthday cake.

"Alright everyone, it's time to sing happy birthday to our Edward. Gather around the birthday boy!" Alice squealed.

Bella smiled at me, but it seemed …..pained?"

They both put the cake in front of me on the table as our friends and family gathered around us. I leaned into Bella's ear and whispered, "Are you alright, love? You seem …..like you're hurting."

"Babe, I am fine...just some gas or something I ate. Don't worry, this is your day Edward, but I love you for worrying about me."

I looked into her eyes to make sure, and then she kissed my cheek.

Everyone started to sing as I held on to Bella's waist. I could feel the baby kicking, and his movements were all over her stomach. Her tummy felt harder than usual too.

As they finished singing, Bella told me to make a wish.

I leaned over and blew out all the candles. I hoped that my wish would come true tonight. The ring in my pocket felt heavier now, as my nerves were getting worse.

Alice started to cut the cake and gave the first piece to me.

I took a bite of it and offered some to Bella, but she shook her head no at me. I knew that something was definitely up with her for her to turn down cake.

I looked at Bella, pleading with my eyes, to tell me what the hell was wrong.

"Edward, I'm fine, please, let's just have a good time. Just because I turn down cake doesn't mean anything, I just don't want any right now."

"Okay, love, but I am keeping my eyes on you."

I could feel the anger building inside me, but I kept myself calm. It would not help anything if we were to argue tonight. I wanted to get on with this party, so I could ask her the most important question of this night.

"It will be fine babe."

After she told me it would be fine for the umpteenth time, she kissed my lips to reassure me.

"Okay, friends and family, I think it is time to open the gifts. Are you ready, babe?" Bella said with a smile, but I could tell it was forced, trying to play it off.

Alice and Jasper brought over the gifts, and she started to hand them to me.

As I opened them, I continued to watch Bella, and she looked even more uncomfortable.

She got off the couch and went to stand by Rose as she watched me open the countless gifts I received from friends.

When I finished opening the gifts, I looked over at her. I thanked everyone for their gifts and smiled over at my parents.

They nodded at me, and I knew it was the perfect time.

I got up and walked towards Bella; she had no clue what I was going to do.

Standing in front of her, I told her that I had a special gift for her.

"It's your birthday, Edward. I don't need a gift," she said looking at me.

I just smiled, remembering she said the same thing last year when I gave her the bracelet.

Dropping down to one knee, I pulled the ring box from my pocket. I heard a small gasp come from her as I opened the box.

"Bella, a year ago I asked you to be my girlfriend. We've been through so much, and our love was tested in every way possible. I know that I cannot live without you ever again. Tonight, I want to ask you, will you be my wife? Will you, Isabella Marie Swan, marry me?"

I held the box out to her as I waited for her to answer.

I could see the tears forming in her eyes as she uttered the words I longed to hear.

"Yes, Edward, I will marry you," she said as I got up and put the ring on her finger. I kissed her as our friends and family clapped and whistled.

We were lost in the moment when Bella groaned out loud and all of a sudden, I saw a trickle of water hit the floor.

Everyone froze. I looked at Bella, and the pain in her eyes told me it was time. I knew Bella was holding out for my benefit, but her water breaking confirmed...she had been having contractions all day.

"Edward! We need to …...owwwwww... I think the baby is coming …..shit, we need to get to the hospital...NOW!"

"Holy shit, Bella! Um...where...where is your suitcase...l uh, I got ya love. Let's go to the car."

I grabbed Bella and pulled my car keys out, as my dad had her suitcase in hand and helped us to my car.

Once we got to the car, I threw the keys to my dad. I haven't driven since that day, and I wasn't going to chance it now.

I got Bella in the back seat of the car and then got in next to her.

"It'll be okay, love. Dad will get us there safely," I said as I held her hand.

She nodded, and squeezed the hell out of my hand as another contraction hit her.

"I'd be happy to get you and Bella to the hospital safely son; I can't wait to meet my grandson," he said as he sped through the streets towards the hospital.

As I held her hand, I called Dr. Clearwater and told him that Bella's water broke, and we were on our way there. He said he'd meet us at the ER.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

**Author's Note:** _**I wanted to get this chapter out to you, since its been awhile. This chapter is unbeta'd, I will replace it once I get it back from her. **_

_**So please forgive me for any mistakes. **_

_**I want to thank you for sticking by me with this story. It has been an awesome journey. I'm thinking that there's maybe two chapter's left and then the epilogue.**_

_**I'm really sad to see this story end, since it was my first. My little baby. The time has flown by and many things have changed. Thank you for reading and enjoying the ride with me.**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think.**_

_**Thank you for your support and love.**_

-**Sher**

Chapter 19

**BPOV**

My contractions were getting unbearable as Carlisle rushed through the streets to get me to the hospital safely.

Edward was in the back seat of the car with me, holding me close to him. When a contraction hit me, I would squeeze his hand so hard, that he winced.

"It'll be okay love," he said as he kissed the top of my head.

I nodded as another smaller contraction came. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Good baby," he said.

I looked up at him as he moved my hair from my eyes.

Finally, we got to the hospital and were met by Dr. Clearwater, who also had a wheelchair ready and waiting for me.

"I got you, love. Just let me help you out of the car and into the wheelchair," Edward said. He helped me out of the car and into the wheelchair reassuring me that everything would be alright.

"Edward, just ...just don't leave me, stay with me. I can't do this without you." Tears were now running down my cheeks as my doctor and Edward rushed me to Labor and Delivery.

Carlisle stayed behind to call Esme and the rest of our family to inform them that we made it.

When we were escorted to Labor and Delivery, a nurse was there to give me further instruction.

She told me to take all of my clothes off, and slip the hospital gown on and lay on the bed, so she could put the monitors on.

When everything was said and done, she told us Dr. Clearwater would be in to check to see how far I had dilated.

"I'm scared Edward, what if something is wrong or goes wrong?" I said as I grabbed his hand as I continued, "Babe, I love our baby, and I wouldn't survive if something happened."

"Love, everything is going to be fine. Our baby will be fine. All of this, "he waved his hands at the machines, "it's standard procedure."

Edward made all my worries go away as he told me how much he loved me and our son; and that our lives were going to be full of joy. Just, a few words from him and the touch of his hand made me feel so calm and reassured.

He was my center and his touch always dissipated any worry or anxiety that I felt. We were like that with each other. It was hard to explain, and people thought we were weird in that way.

Another contraction hit me and now they were becoming stronger. "Edward, please, I need... I need drugs babe, call the damn nurse in!"

"Alright baby, but let my hand go first," he chuckled under his breath.

"This isn't funny, Edward... just call her ...ahh... just get her...NOW!"

Edward pressed the call button on the side of the bed, in a few minutes, she walked in the room.

The nurse was friendly and cheerful, "I see my favorite mom to be, is in a lot of pain. Let me see how far you are, and maybe I can see about getting you the epidural. Would you like that?"

She put on some latex gloves and lifted the sheet then put two fingers in my vagina. "I say you are about 6 cm dilated, and if you still want the epidural, I can call an anesthesiologist."

She called Dr. Clearwater to tell him how far I was, then proceeded to call the anesthesiologist. He came in and introduced himself.

"Ms. Swan, my name is Dr. Simms; I am going to administer the epidural."

He told Edward and I how he was going to stick a big-ass needle in my back. The meds would then flow through, numbing me from the waist down.

When he was done, he congratulated Edward and I, then left. All of a sudden, I started to feel the medication in my system.

"Baby, are you alright? You look...like you're stoned."

"Ohhh yea, babe, I mean, damn this stuff is great...oops, did I say that out loud? I love you sooomuch Edward.."

Yea, I was feeling no pain at all.

I heard Edward chuckle again, but this time I couldn't give a shit.

"Baby, you sound sorta loopy. Are you in pain? Do you need anything?"

"Mmm, no way just you here babe, mmmm my love, that's it."

I pulled Edward to me, and kissed him hard and fast. His lips were so soft; I moaned into the kiss as Edward pulled away.

"Bella, not now," he said as the door opened.

I looked at him and pouted as the doctor walked in.

Dr. Clearwater came in to check and see how I was doing.

"How is my favorite patient? I bet you are feeling pretty good by now." I could see him smiling at me as he said this.

"Is she supposed to be like this Doctor? I mean not that I am complaining; I don't like her in so much pain."

"She is fine Mr. Cullen," and then he proceeded to check me again.

"Well Ms. Swan, it seems you are at nine; your son will soon be here. I say within the hour."

Tears started to fill my eyes as I listened to my doctor tell me that my son, our son, would soon be here.

I could see Edward looking at the monitors and had a puzzled look on his face.

"Baby did you feel that contraction? It was huge!"

"No babe, I felt nothing. The wonders of medicine," I said this with a smile.

It seemed like hours went by, Edward was napping when the nurse came in and said she needed to check me again.

She lifted the sheet again and told me I was dilated to ten...it was time. The nurse called Dr. Clearwater and told him that I was at a ten, and that I was ready to start pushing.

Two more nurses came in and got everything from the crib where they would examine the baby after he was born to the stuff to clean me up.

I nudged Edward to wake him up once the nurses left. He looked up like he didn't know where he was.

"Edward, its time. Daniel is ready to be born. The doctor will be here soon," I said as I took his hand in mine.

"Okay," he said rubbing his eyes. He looked so tired, but he was still the most handsomest man in the world.

"I can't wait to meet our son, baby."

Dr. Clearwater then instructed Edward to stand beside me and another nurse on the other side.

"Alright Bella, Edward will pull your leg and hold it to your chest as the nurse on the other side will do the same. When a contraction comes, put your chin to your chest and bare down and push. Edward, count to ten, and then tell her to rest until the next contraction. Got it?"

"Owww, I felt a contraction coming..."

And that is when the doctor told me to push.

I heard Edward counting to ten, and then I released my breath and rested.

I did this for about thirty minutes, sweating up a storm, and just wanting to stop and go to sleep.

"Edward, I...I am so tired. Please …...no more."

"Baby, you have to keep going; he's almost here. We are going to see our son. Come on baby, you can do this!"

Another contraction hit and I pushed as hard as I could, letting out a scream.

"Bella, I can see his head and boy, does he have a head full of hair on him," said Dr. Clearwater.

"I need you to keep pushing; your baby is almost here, bare down and push."

I pushed and pushed several more times, sweat running down my face.

"One more push and your baby will be here, Bella; you have to push harder. Edward, you need to help her push, get behind her."

"I got you baby, one more and that's it!"

The contraction hit again, and I pushed as hard as I could with Edward right behind me, helping me.

Then I heard it... I heard the most beautiful sound in the world. I heard our baby cry.

"Congratulations, Bella, Edward. You have a healthy baby boy," Dr. Clearwater said.

"Would you like to cut the cord, Edward?"

"Yes, I would love too," said Edward as he was wiping his tears from his eyes.

The doctor gave him the scissors and told Edward where to cut. I could see the pride and love as he did this, bringing more tears to my eyes.

The nurse then took our son to the crib where a pediatrician checked him over. Daniel Masen Riley Cullen came into this world weighing seven pounds five ounces, and nineteen inches long.

As soon as they cleaned him up, they handed him back to me. He was more beautiful than I imagined.

Edward, our baby and me were in our own little bubble.

"Love, he's so beautiful. I love you so much, thank you baby," he said as more tears fell from his eyes.

I just nodded as I looked down at our son in my arms. He was so beautiful. I still wasn't sure if I wanted to breastfeed or not, but I know it would be better for him. I guess I would just decide when I had to.

"Edward, do you want to hold your son?" I asked him.

"Umm, do you think it's alright?" he asked nervously.

"Of course, you won't hurt him."

I placed Daniel in his arms and watched as father and son bonded. My heart couldn't have been more full of love for my boys.

I watched as Edward held him close to his chest and cooed at him. Daniel made little noises back at him, and then he started to wail.

Daniel started crying, and I could tell Edward was getting scared or maybe even worried.

"Edward he is fine; he's probably just getting hungry. Just talk to him and see if he will calm down a little, if that doesn't work I will try and feed him."

I watched as Edward kinda bounced Daniel in his arms and actually talked to him. He was talking really low, and I really couldn't make out what he was saying to our son. He just kept on crying.

I finally told Edward to go ahead and give me the baby and had him call the nurse, so she could show me how to breastfeed, Daniel.

As Edward handed me the baby, I smiled at him as he called the nurse, and then sat in the chair.

Ten minutes later, a nurse came in followed by another nurse. She introduced herself as Leah, and she proceeded to tell us that she was a lactation nurse. She'd assist with helping me get started with feeding Daniel.

"Ummm what do I do?"

She had me open my hospital gown up a little and said, "First you need to hold Daniel in a football style, get the pillow and put it under him."

"Like this?" I looked at the nurse, and she smiled at me.

"Perfect." She proceeded to tell me to take my breast and move his mouth to it, lead him to the nipple.

"You will know when he latches on when your nipple feels like there is pressure. Your breasts are full right now so when he's sucking you will feel it. After ten minutes or so switch to the other side. When he is done, put your finger to the side of his mouth, never just pop him off of the nipple, it will hurt you. Got it? If you have any more questions, don't hesitate to ask that's what I'm here for," she smiled over at me.

I did as she said and after several attempts, Daniel latched on successfully.

He hungrily sucked on the nipple, and you really could tell it. He placed his other hand on top of my breast.

I looked down at him as he suckled; he was such a beautiful baby.

I glanced over at Edward, and he was looking at us in amazement. He had a smile on his face, and his green eyes were filled with love.

I could see the tears also forming in Edward's eyes as he looked up into my eyes.

After a bit, I switched Daniel to the other breast, and he latched on pretty quickly.

"You're getting pretty good at this breastfeeding thing, our son for sure will be well fed." Edward said as he kissed my forehead.

"I feel so blessed Edward, to have our baby, and to have you as well. I love you both so much." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Love, I'm the one who is blessed, because you let me back in your life after the way I treated you. I love you so much, and I will spend the rest of my life making up the last few months to you. You and Daniel will be my first priority."

As he leaned over and kissed my lips softly, the door opened and Esme and Carlisle came in.

"Edward, Bella, are we interrupting?"

Chuckling, I answered Esme's question, "Not at all grandma and grandpa, we were just reflecting, you know, about these past months."

"Oh honey, it's been a long road for you and Edward, but worth the outcome. Now let me hold my grandson!"

We all laughed at Esme as she walked over to me and extended her arms ready to take Daniel from me.

As I handed Esme the baby, I couldn't help the smile that graced my face. I was happy to see my boyfriend's mother bonding with her grandson. He's more than my boyfriend now; he's my fiance.

Carlisle soon walked over to Esme and started to make those funny faces only a grandpa would make.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

I guess those traitorous tears started coming down my cheeks. "Nothing babe, just ...happy. All is as it should be."

Edward nodded as he reached over to get his camera. "Dad would you take some pictures for us?"

"Sure, Edward. I know your mother would love some pictures to show everybody," he laughed.

"Well he is my grandson. And to top it off, he is the handsomest one of all. I don't mean to sound biased, but he is," Esme said as we all laughed.

Edward and Carlisle took so many pictures of Daniel with everyone; I swear they used two whole rolls. Esme was making sure to catch everything Daniel did.

Esme had Edward sit next to me on the bed, and she had Carlisle place Daniel in both our arms as she took the picture. I swear the woman should have been a photographer.

"This will be your first family picture. Just as it should be. I can just see all love in the three of you," Esme said as she wiped the tear that ran down her cheek.

"Bella, he's so beautiful. Thank you for allowing us to be here," Carlisle said as he hugged me.

"I wouldn't dream of you both not being here," I said as I started to yawn and Edward wrapped his arm around me.

"We are going to get going. We'll come see you tomorrow," Esme said as she kissed both of our cheeks.

We said goodbye as Daniel fell asleep in my arms.

"Edward, did you call Alice, Jasper and Emmett and Rose?" I asked as I looked down at Daniel.

"Yeah, I did. They said they would be here in the morning. Alice wanted to come now, but Jasper told her you'd be pretty tired."

"Edward, could you put him in the bassinet for me?" I asked.

"Sure, love," he said getting up from the chair.

I kissed Daniel on the forehead as I gave him to Edward.

He walked him over to it, placed a kiss on his forehead and then laid him down.

He stood there looking at our son with a smile on his face.

"Edward, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, love," he said walking over to me from Daniel's bassinet.

Once I was done, Edward helped me back in bed, and he was going to go sleep in the chair.

"Edward, you can sleep on the bed with me," I said as I scooted over.

"Love, it's fine I can sleep there," he said pointing at the chair.

"It's a double bed and you won't hurt me," I said. I knew what he was thinking.

"Okay love," he sighed as he climbed onto the bed.

As soon as he was laying down I snuggled up to him.

He wrapped his arm around me, and I felt at peace.

He leaned his head down and placed a kiss on my lips.

I tried to deepen it, but I pulled away yawning.

"Sleep love, I've got you."

I laid back against his shoulder as he held me in his arms.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you always, my Bella," he whispered as my eyes closed.

**EPOV**

After getting Bella in the car, I got in behind her. I held her in my arms as she clutched my hands.

As each contraction came, she'd squeeze my hands so hard that I flinched. I hated that she was in such pain, but I knew that it was momentary.

I heard that mothers often forgot about the pain once they set their eyes on their babies; I hope that was true for my Bella.

My dad drove us through the traffic rather well. He pulled up to the hospital, and I helped get Bella out.

Standing at the door was Dr. Clearwater with a wheelchair.

They rushed us to Labor and Delivery, and the nurse was there to tell Bella what to do.

I was glad that my dad drove us; I wouldn't have trusted myself to get us there safely.

I could tell that Bella was scared, and I knew that I would have to be strong for her.

The nurse left after telling us Dr. Clearwater would be in soon to check how far along she was and to check on the monitors.

"I'm scared Edward, what if something is wrong or goes wrong?" she said as she grabbed my hand. "I love our baby, and I wouldn't survive if something happened."

I knew I had to calm her fears.

"Love, everything is going to be fine. Our baby will be fine. All of this," I waved my hand around at the machines, "it's standard procedure."

I could tell instantly that the words, I spoke to her helped her. I told her how much I loved her and our son. I knew that our lives were going to be full of joy.

As another contraction came and by her yelling and gripping my hand, I could tell they were getting stronger.

She yelled at me to get the nurse.

I told her to let go of my hand so that I could call the nurse.

Damn, I never knew that she was so strong.

I pressed the call button and then sat in the chair next to the bed.

The nurse came in and checked Bella. She told us that she was dilated at six and that she would call the anesthesiologist.

He came in a short time later and introduced himself.

I watched as he gave Bella the epidural.

My word that needle was big. I'm glad it was her and not me.

I knew in a bit; she'd be feeling no pain.

She was beginning to look out of it, and I knew the epidural was starting to work.

"Baby, are you alright?" I asked as I looked at her face.

She answered me in her sing-song voice, and she told me she loved me.

Yep, definitely not feeling any pain.

"Baby, you sound sorta loopy. Are you in pain? Do you need anything?" I asked her.

"Mmm, no way just you here babe, mmm my love, that's it."

She pulled me to her and kissed me hard and fast. She moaned into the kiss as I pulled away.

"Bella, not now," I told her as the door opened and the doctor came in.

Dr. Clearwater checked her over and asked her how his favorite patient was doing.

I could tell she was feeling pretty good right now.

"Is she supposed to be like this Doctor? I mean not that I am complaining; I don't like her in so much pain."

"She's fine Mr. Cullen," he said as he checked her once again.

"Ms. Swan, it seems that you are at nine, your son will be here soon. I'd say within the hour."

I looked at the monitors as he spoke, and I was puzzled because she wasn't screaming out in pain.

"Baby did you feel that contraction? It was huge!" I told her.

"No babe, I felt nothing. The wonders of medicine," she said with a smile.

It seemed like hours went by, and I laid my head on the edge of the bed just watching Bella.

I must have fallen asleep because I felt Bella nudging me.

I looked up like I didn't know where I was, and I looked up at Bella.

"Edward, its time. Daniel is ready to be born. The doctor will be here soon," she said as I took his hand in mine.

"Okay," I said as I rubbed my eyes. I was tired, but I knew that Bella would be more tired since she was the one who would be doing all the work.

I loved her so much. I was glad that we got back together, and that I was able to be here for the birth of our son.

The doctor came in along with some nurses.

He told me where to stand next to Bella, and the nurse stood on the other side.

"Alright Bella, Edward will pull your leg and hold it to your chest as the nurse on the other side will do the same. When a contraction comes, put your chin to your chest and bare down and push. Edward, count to ten, and then tell her to rest until the next contraction. Got it?"

I nodded. I could handle that and I knew Bella would do great.

She yelled out as the contraction came and the doctor told her to push.

I counted to ten and then watched as she breathed and then rested.

She did this for about thirty minutes. She was sweating and so tired.

"Edward, I … I am so tired. Please... no more," she begged me.

"Baby, you have to keep going; he's almost here. We are going to see our son. Come on baby, you can do this," I told her.

I tried to cheer her on the best I could.

Another contraction came and she pushed as hard as she could, letting out a scream with it.

I hated that it was so hard for her.

"Bella, I can see his head, and boy does he have a head full of hair on him," Dr. Clearwater told her.

"I need you to keep pushing; your baby is almost her, bare down and push."

She pushed and pushed several more times as the sweat ran down her face.

The doctor told her to push on more time and to push harder.

He told me that I needed to help her push and to get behind her.

I moved behind her and I told her that I had her, and she only had to push once more.

The contraction came again, and she pushed as hard as she could.

The next thing I heard was the most beautiful sound in the world. I heard our baby cry.

"Congratulations, Bella, Edward. You have a healthy baby boy," Dr. Clearwater said.

I looked at my son, and I could feel the tears forming in my eyes.

I leaned over and kissed Bella's forehead.

"Would you like to cut the cord, Edward?" he asked me.

"Yes, I would love too," I said as I wiped away the tears.

He gave me the scissors and told me where I to cut it.

I was nervous as I cut the cord, and I was so afraid that I'd do it wrong.

I looked over at Bella after I was done, and I could see all the pride and love she had for me. She also had tears in her eyes.

The nurse took Daniel to the crib so that they could check him over, weigh him and do all of their tests on him.

Daniel Masen Riley Cullen came into this world weighing seven pounds five ounces, and he was nineteen inches long.

He didn't end up sharing my birthday, since it was well after midnight. But that was okay.

As soon as they cleaned him up, they handed him to Bella. He was so beautiful.

Bella looked tired, but as always, she was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

We were in our own little bubble.

I couldn't stop staring at my son and my fiancee'.

"Love, he's so beautiful. I love you so much, thank you baby," I said as more tears fell from my eyes.

She nodded and looked down at Daniel.

He was so small, and I was a little afraid of him.

"Edward, do you want to hold your son?" she asked me.

"Umm.. do you think it's alright?" I asked her nervously. I didn't want to hurt him in any way.

"Of course, you won't hurt him."

She placed Daniel in my arms, and then she watched as we bonded.

I just looked at my son in my arms, so small. So, helpless and so beautiful.

I couldn't believe what a jerk, I was to Bella when she told me she was pregnant.

I was so stupid.

I'm glad that I was given a second chance by Bella if not, I wouldn't be here today with my son in my arms.

He started crying, and I didn't know what to do. I was scared and worried.

"Edward, he's fine; he's probably just getting hungry. Just talk to him and see if he will calm down a little, if that doesn't work I will try and feed him."

I bounced him a little in my arms and talked to him.

I promised him that I would be the best daddy that I could be to him. I told him how sorry I was for being mean to mommy, and that I would always protect and love them both.

After a few minutes of him still crying, I handed him back to Bella and called the nurse for her.

I sat in the chair and waited for the nurse to come in and when she did, she explained to Bella all about breastfeeding.

You'd think being a man that stuff would just gross you out. But not me, I was intrigued and quite amazed at it.

I watched as Daniel latched on pretty quickly.

I was so amazed at watching my son get the nourishment he needed from Bella and my god did she look so beautiful.

I swear I fell even more in love with her.

After a few minutes, she switched Daniel to the other breast, and he latched on really fast.

"You're getting pretty good at this breastfeeding thing, our son for sure will be well fed," I said as I kissed her forehead.

"I feel so blessed Edward, to have our baby and to have you as well. I love you so much," she said as the tears welled up in her eyes.

"Love, I'm the one who is blessed, because you let me back into your life after the way I treated you. I love you so much, and I will spend the rest of my life making up the last few months to you. You and Daniel are my first priority."

I leaned over and kissed her lips softly as the door opened. My mother and father came in.

"Edward, Bella are we interrupting?"

Chuckling, Bella answered my mother's question. "Not at all grandma and grandpa, we were just reflecting, you know, about these past months."

"Oh honey, it's been a long road for both of you, but worth the outcome. Now let me hold my grandson."

We all laughed at my mom as she walked over, and extended her arms to Bella.

I watched as both my parents made goo goo faces at Daniel.

I looked over at Bella.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked her.

"Nothing babe," she said as tears fell from her eyes. "Just happy. All is as it should be."

I nodded and reached over to get my camera. "Dad, would you take some pictures for us?"

"Sure, Edward. I know your mother would love some pictures to show everyone."

Yeah, I knew my mom was going to show everyone her grandson.

I never knew that my parents would be so excited to be grandparents.

They took so many pictures, and I'm sure those will just be the first of many.

My mom had me sit next to Bella on the bed and had my dad put Daniel in both our arms as she took the picture.

I swear she should've been a photographer.

This was going to be our first family photo.

I felt so much love just looking at Bella holding our son. I just can't get over the fact that we are together and sitting here with our son.

My parents left, and it was just us again.

"Edward, did you call Alice, Jasper and Emmett and Rose?" she asked me looking down at Daniel.

"Yeah, I did. They said they would be here in the morning. Alice wanted to come now, but Jasper told her you'd be pretty tired."

She started to yawn and looked really tired.

"Edward could you put him in the bassinet for me?" she asked.

"Sure, love," I said getting up from the chair.

She kissed him on the forehead as she handed him to me.

I walked him over to it, placed a kiss on his forehead and then laid him down.

I stood there looking at our son with a smile on my face.

"Edward, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, love," I said as I walked over to her from Daniel's bassinet.

Once she was done, I helped her back into the bed, and I turned to go to sleep in the chair.

"Edward, you can sleep in the bed with me," she as she scooted over.

"Love, it's fine I can sleep there," I said pointing at the chair.

"It's a double bed and you won't hurt me," she said. Knowing what I was thinking.

"Okay love," I said as I climbed onto the bed.

As soon as we were laying down, she snuggled into me.

I wrapped my arms around her, and I could feel her relax into me.

I leaned my head down and placed a kiss on her lips.

She tried to deepen it, but she pulled away yawning.

"Sleep love, I've got you."

She laid her head again my shoulder as I held her in my arms.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you always, my Bella," I whispered as her eyes closed.

I just laid there with her in my arms, and I just thought about how different things might have been if she didn't come back to me.

I knew for one thing; I would not be here right now.

I wouldn't have been here to witness the birth of my son and to be marrying the love of my life.

In some ways, I think I'd want us to get married on September eleventh. I know it might be a crazy idea but to me, it makes perfect sense.

Why let that be marked as a day of tragedy, we can make it into a day of happiness.

I'd just have to talk to Bella about it.

I could feel my eyelids getting heavy as I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes too.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer:Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Hope you enjoy it.

Thanks to Karen E. Teague, Stacie Ard and Sandra Madril for all your help..

Chapter 20

BPOV

It's been five weeks since Daniel was born, and we've been adjusting to having a baby in the house. It hasn't been easy, but I wouldn't say it has been really bad.

He doesn't cry a lot, just when he's hungry, and he doesn't sleep through the night yet. People say they don't sleep through the night until they are three months old. But overall he is a good baby.

Edward seems to be doing okay with everything. There have been a few times that he's had to walk away, before he got angry or said things he didn't mean.

Between not getting enough sleep and Alice driving me crazy with wedding plans, I have become quite bitchy.

We decided to get married on September eleventh, Edward thought it would be a great way to celebrate our new life together. Hoping to erase the bad memories of that day and replace them with happy ones instead.

I was on my way with Alice to look at wedding dresses, again. I'm just not finding what I want. Alice on the other was finding dresses that she thought were perfect for me.

I tried on this monstrosity of a dress that she picked out, and I just wanted to scream. It was so not what I wanted.

It was so huge and princess like that I felt ridiculous in it.

But Alice loved it, and she gushed at how beautiful I looked in it.

"Alice, if you love this fucking dress so much, you buy it and marry Edward yourself," I yelled as the tears fell from my eyes. I ran into the dressing room to take the dress off.

Leaving a stunned Alice standing there with her mouth hanging open.

I ended up sitting on the floor with the yards of tulle all around me. I was stuck in this hellish dress, so I buried my face in my hands and cried.

A few minutes later I felt Alice's arms around me.

"It's okay, Bella," she cooed in her sing-song voice.

She was patting my hair as she rocked me back and forth.

"Alice," I whispered. "I'm so sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay B; I know you didn't mean it. Let me help you get this off."

She helped me stand and she unzipped the dress.

I stepped out of the dress and put my clothes back on as we went back to look at more dresses.

I finally found one that I thought was perfect.

We went to try it on, and it fit me perfectly. It was strapless, and had a little bead work on it, and the train was ruffled. It didn't need a veil, so I could wear my hair up or down.

It wasn't overly done, and it wasn't plain either.

It was perfect for me.

Alice actually loved it too.

I tried on one other dress, but it didn't feel right, so I bought the one that I felt was perfect.

The saleslady helped with picking out shoes and some jewelry.

Alice paid for the shoes and jewelry. She wanted to contribute in some way.

Next up, bridesmaid dresses.

I called Edward quickly to check on Daniel, and he said that he was doing good. I worried about him since I wasn't there to feed him. I used the breast pump before I left and told Edward how to warm it up.

I knew that Edward was capable of watching our son, it's just that I worried about them.

After talking with Edward, we went to look for dresses for Alice and Rose.

Alice didn't pick anything out; she let me do it. She didn't want me to have another meltdown on her.

I found a couple of dresses that, I liked, and I showed them to Alice.

She tried them all on, and we decided on the third one of the three.

This one was a royal blue dress off the shoulder, and it had a white sash. We thought it looked the best.

Alice bought hers, and we'd just have to bring Rose in next week.

Things between me and Rose have gotten better since that incident with Emmett. But we aren't as close as we were, but I'm sure we will get there.

After getting shoes for her dress, we left to grab a bite to eat.

I was enjoying being away from home; I hope that doesn't make me a bad mother.

We ended up at our favorite pizza place, and we ordered our usual pizza. We sat and just enjoyed ourselves.

I knew Daniel was well taken care of, so I didn't feel the need to rush home.

After eating, we just talked and laughed. It felt nice to laugh and be carefree. But it was time to go home.

Alice drove home, and we were still talking about the dresses when she dropped me off.

As soon as I walked in, I could hear Daniel crying in his bouncy chair.

Where the hell was Edward? I thought as I went to pick him up.

"What's the matter sweet boy?" I cooed.

He stopped crying as I cradled him in my arms.

I turned when I heard Edward coming from the kitchen with a bottle in his hand.

I smiled at him, and I notice that he looked really flustered, and he was moving much slower.

He was limping a bit more than normal.

"Hey," he said as he made his way to where I was. He leaned over and kissed my cheek as he handed me the bottle.

"Are you okay?" I asked him as I sat on the couch and gave Daniel the bottle.

"Yeah, just a little flustered and my legs been hurting a lot today."

I nodded at him.

Sometimes I forget that he still has some pains in his legs, and I began to feel guilty.

"Edward, I'm sorry I stayed gone so long. I shouldn't have left you alone with Daniel for that long," I said as I looked him in the eye.

"Babe, it's fine. Did you find the dress you wanted?"

"Yes, and we found the bridesmaids' dresses too."

"Then it was worth it."

"I guess so," I said.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a meltdown on Alice. She had me try on this huge, horrid dress, and I yelled at her if you like this dress so much she should buy it and marry you herself."

"Sweetheart, you know that would never happen in a million years, or even if we were the last two people on this planet."

"I know," I said as I laid Daniel against my shoulder and patted his back to help him burp.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and I leaned my head on his shoulder as Daniel snuggled in my arms.

I looked up at Edward as he looked down at me and our lips met in a kiss.

The kiss was soft and gentle.

Daniel yawned as we pulled apart. He was a tired baby.

"Babe, I'm going to go lay him down, and then I'm going to run you a hot bath, so you can relax, and then I'll massage your legs for you," I said as I got up.

He grabbed for my hand, "Bella, will you sit in the bath with me? I promise to be good."

"We'll see."

I walked to Daniel's room and laid him in his crib. I turned the baby monitor on as I kissed his cheek.

"I love you, sweet boy," I whispered.

I went to our bedroom and turned on that monitor, then I went to the bathroom and started to run the water for Edward's bath.

Edward made his way into the bathroom, and he smiled at me.

"Let me help you with your clothes," I said as I reached up to unbutton his shirt.

I let my fingernails run along his chest, and he took a deep breath at the contact.

I know that we can't have sex, but a little making out and touching wouldn't hurt anything. Maybe I could even get him off.

He reached over and started to unbutton my shirt, a smile on his lips.

I pushed his shirt off of his shoulders, and I slowly moved my hands to the button of his jeans as he took my shirt off.

I looked up to see him smiling at me.

"You're so beautiful Bella," he whispered as he placed a kiss on my neck.

"Mmm," I moaned at the feel of his lips on my skin.

Feeling so aroused in this moment, and knowing that we can't have sex for another week, is going to kill me.

I managed to get his pants undone and pushed them over his hips, passed his boxers as he continued kissing my neck.

He stepped out of his jeans, and I could see that he was already hard for me.

Looking up into his eyes, I could see all the love he had for me in them.

I moved my hand down to the waistband of his boxers and started to pull them down.

I wanted to get him in the tub, so that he could relax, and then I could help him get off.

As I got his boxers off, his cock sprang free.

It was nice that I could still turn him on, even though I haven't lost the weight from the pregnancy yet.

I was a little self-conscious over how my body looked now.

As I stood before him, I had the urge to cover myself, but I knew that Edward would say that I was still beautiful to him.

I led him to the bathtub and motioned for him to get in first.

He did and then he held out his hand to help me into the tub.

I sat across from him as I scooted close to him, so that I could wrap my hand around his shaft and started to move it up and down.

"Bella," he murmured.

I slowly lowered my head to his cock, and encircled my lips around the tip.

I could feel how hard he was getting as I sucked and nipped at his hardening cock. The look on his face was one of pure pleasure.

"Bella, baby, this feels so good, don't stop."

"Mmm, Edward, you taste so good I have missed this, tasting you." I continued to suck harder until his cock hit the back of my throat...that's when I felt him twitch and get bigger. I knew he was close.

"Bella, I.. I'm so close baby, I..." he trailed off.

I hollowed my cheeks as his dick hit the back of my throat, and I sucked him so hard he exploded in my mouth. Hot long spurts went down my throat, and I took every bit he had to give.

I cleaned him off and then released his cock, with a slight popping sound.

"Fuuuuck ...Bella, love...that was..." Edward could not form a full sentence. I had the biggest shit eating grin on my face.

"I guess I left you speechless, Edward. Though I must say, you tasted so good. I really missed your taste baby!"

"Baby, I think we need to get out of the tub; it's my turn to make you feel good, like you have done for me. I am going to make you scream my name out and make you speechless too."

Edward smirked at me, moving his hand up my thighs.

"No, babe...I ...I don't want to gross you out. What if I'm not the same...you know, down there."

I was really feeling self-conscious, and I just wanted Edward to look at me the same way...and not be disgusted.

"Bella, love, you're not gross to me, and I'm not disgusted by you. You are the most amazing woman who gave me my son, and you will always be the most beautiful woman; you are the love of my life. Besides I've really missed you, and I really would love to taste that pretty pink pussy of yours. I bet you taste just amazing," he said as his eyes bore into mine.

His words just melted me into a pile of goo. "O..okay, Edward, I guess if that is what you really want. I just want to satisfy you and not be a disappointment."

Edward gave me an 'are-you-kidding me' look.

"Bella, don't be ridiculous, you could never disappoint me, and you always satisfy me."

I nodded as he started to get out of the tub.

He grabbed a towel and quickly dried off, then he wrapped the towel around his waist as he reached for my hand to help me out.

Gently, he dried me off and then quickly guided me to the bed.

I crawled to the middle of the bed and laid down, as he positioned himself between my legs.

Looking up at me, he smiled as he softly parted my lips.

"Relax baby, let me make you feel good." And with that, his head was between my thighs, skimming his nose along the inside of my thigh. "Mmm you smell divine baby; I bet you taste just as good too."

His tongue darted out and licked my throbbing bundle of nerves. "E..Edward, mmm, baby that feels so good...please do-don't stop."

He flattened his tongue and licked me from slit to my clit. He then sucked my clit between his teeth and gently bit down, making me arch my back off the bed. "E-Edwarr-d, shit!"

"Damn baby, mmm, you are so fucking wet, and you taste; I can't get enough." He continued to suck, lick and lap up my juice like a starving man.

He then plunged his tongue inside of me, and I was a goner. "EDWARD! I'M COMING, FUUUUUUCK!"

My legs shook and my stomach tightened, and then I exploded around his tongue. Soaking his lips and face with my juices.

He placed a kiss on my sensitive clit as he moved up my body, leaving open mouthed kisses as he went.

He skimmed his hands up the sides of my breasts as he leaned in and kissed me.

I could taste myself on his tongue.

"Edward," I murmured as he kissed my neck.

I could feel his arousal pressing into my stomach.

He moved so that he was laying on his side.

"Bella, you tasted so good, love. You have no worries."

I blushed and kissed him again.

This week is going to kill me. I am so turned on right now, and we can't have sex.

I ran my hand down his chest, and he groaned.

"Bella, let's not start something we can't finish."

I pouted at him.

"We can't but I can help you out again," I said looking up at him.

"No, love. I'll just think about something else, and it will go away," he said laughing as Daniel cried from his room.

I got up from the bed; I grabbed my robe and left the bedroom as Edward got up.

Walking into Daniel's room, I turned on the light and went to his crib.

I lifted him up and held him.

I knew that he was hungry, so I went to change his diaper.

I laid him on the changing table.

"How's mommy's sweet boy?" I cooed at him as he squirmed around.

He made little sounds back at me.

As I finished his diaper, Edward came in and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Is he okay?" he asked nuzzling my neck.

"Yeah, he is. Just hungry," I replied.

"Do you want me to get a bottle?"

"No, I'll just feed him."

Edward smiled as I walked to the rocker and sat down.

I untied my robe and positioned Daniel at my breast.

He was such a natural at this; he latched on quickly and started sucking right away.

I loved looking down at him as he nursed.

He placed his hand on the top of my breast and just held on to me.

I looked over at Edward, and he was just watching with such adoration and overwhelming love.

I smiled at Edward as I switched Daniel to the other side.

He was such a good baby, and he was a healthy eater.

Edward was just awed by the whole experience.

Daniel finally pulled away and Edward reached for him.

He always liked to burp him, since there wasn't much else he could do when I breastfed him.

I watched as Edward burped him, and then he cradled him to his chest.

I loved watching him with Daniel. He was so gentle and loving with him.

Daniel stretched and yawned as Edward went to lay him in his crib.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist as we looked at our baby.

My thoughts drifted back to the time that we were apart, and I let out a sigh.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked.

"You know; this almost didn't happen. Edward, I just... I can't imagine my life without you, and we came so close to losing it all." Letting out a small sniffle, Edward held me tighter than usual.

"Bella, love, I know I fucked up, and I said things I shouldn't have said. Believe me, baby, I never meant to hurt you. With everything that I was going through, I just lashed out on the one person that meant the world to me, and that was you."

I gazed into his eyes, and I saw how sad and remorseful he was.

"I didn't realize what I did to you till it was almost too late and for that I am truly sorry."

Tears were already running down my cheeks as I was looking into his eyes.

He lifted his hand to my face and gently wiped the tears away.

"Edward, I'm sorry for all the time that I was gone. That was selfish of me, and I should've stayed with you. Running away never solves anything."

"Baby, if you didn't leave, I don't think I would've realized what I would've lost. We are stronger now than we ever were before," he said as he leaned down and kissed me.

When we parted, he led me back to our bedroom, and we got in bed. As we laid down, he pulled me against him and wrapped his arms around me.

I leaned my head against his chest; he ran his hands up and down my back.

"Bella, love, I am never letting you go; I won't be that stupid again."

"Edward, just hold me, like you said, and never let me go."

"Never, baby," he said as he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

I felt myself start to drift off to sleep.

EPOV

The days leading up to Bella's six-week check up have been busy days for me.

I've had a doctor's appointment and a physical therapy appointment. Dr. Crowley said that I would only have two more visits with him, if things looked good next time.

I was glad about that. I hated the guy.

Bella was on the couch when Emmett dropped me off.

Sometimes I was uncomfortable with Emmett, especially when he'd hug Bella.

I know I shouldn't feel that way about him, but sometimes my mind reminds me that they kissed.

"Edward, do you want to order in tonight? I don't feel like cooking," she said as I sat down.

"Sure, we can," I said as I kissed her cheek.

"Great, how about pizza?"

"That sounds good actually."

I watched as she got up from the couch and called the pizza place.

I forgot that Emmett was there.

"Hey, do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked him.

"No, Rosie is making dinner tonight," he said looking at us.

"Okay," I said as he over at me.

"I better go, Rosie will kick my ass if I make her wait. See ya both later," he said with a wave.

Bella nodded as she walked over to me and straddled my lap.

She started kissing my neck and moving against me.

"Love, you have to stop. You know we can't do anything until you go to your appointment."

"I know that, Edward. Sorry that I wanted to feel close to you," she said as she got off my lap.

Fuck, I screwed up again.

"Bella, you know I don't mean it that way. I love you and love what you were doing. It's just I don't have that much control right now."

"Whatever," she huffed sitting next to me.

"Baby, I...I didn't mean it like that. Shit, I did it again, didn't I? I'm sor..." I didn't get to finish what I was saying, when Bella let me have it.

"You're always sorry for things, but you keep doing them. I just wanted feel close to you. I know we can't do it, but God would it be a fucking problem if we made each other feel better."

"I...I..didn't realize or think that you would think that I didn't want to make you feel good. I am sorry baby; I just wanted you to get the okay from the doctor."

"Whatever, Edward. I can clearly see you don't want me," she said as she got up and walked towards our bedroom.

What. The. Fuck, I thought as I went after her.

"Bella, that is not what I meant at all," I said as I walked in the room and saw her throwing clothes in a bag.

"W..where are you going?"

"Anywhere, but here," she said as she walked past me to Daniel's room.

I could hear her putting stuff in his diaper bag.

As she came out carrying him and their bags, I broke down.

"Bella, please don't do this. I don't want you to leave me again," I said as my voice broke.

"Bella, love, be reasonable, it was just that, well I just worry about hurting you. That is all. Yeah, we got each other off already, but it was just that our hormones got the better of us. Please don't leave I... I can't go through this again."

She just looked at me as she went to the door.

"I love you, Edward. But I can't be here right now," she said as she walked out the door with tears in her eyes.

"Bella," I called after her.

Damnit. Fucked up again.

I grabbed the vase on the table and threw it at the door.

Fuck. My. Life.

I sat on the floor and let the tears fall.

She just fucking walked out on me, again.

Where the hell would she go?

Maybe she just needs time to think. Just for today.

I don't know how long I sat there, and then the phone started ringing.

I got up to answer it.

"Hello," I said.

"**Edward, it's me. I'm going to stay the night at Alice's; I'll be home tomorrow. I just need time away. Everything is just stressing me out, and I'm sorry. I love you**," she said.

"Baby, it's my fault not yours. I messed up again. I love you so much, and I'm sorry I pissed you off. Please come back home," I said as I sighed.

"**I will be home tomorrow**," she said as she hung up.

The pizza she ordered laid on the table untouched. I wasn't hungry. I just wanted my Bella and Daniel home. Nothing else mattered to me.

It was going to be a long night; I would let Bella stay and just maybe she will see that this was just all a big misunderstanding.

I went our bedroom and collapsed on the bed. I don't think I'll sleep, but at least I could be surrounded by her scent and be comforted by that.

I must have fallen asleep because it was morning when I opened my eyes.

I reached over to her side of the bed, but then I remembered she wasn't there.

I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock.

She should be going to her appointment now.

I hope the doctor says that everything is okay. I would hate if something is wrong with Bella because of something we did.

I busied myself with cleaning up the apartment.

I made sure to make the bed, clean the kitchen and throw out the pizza from last night.

I decided that I would make dinner for us, for whenever Bella came home.

I know that I was a jerk to her last night.

I could have handled it a bit differently, other than the way I did.

I hope that she gives me the chance to apologize and make it up to her.

I missed her last night.

I hate sleeping in our bed alone. It reminded me of the time we were apart. I hated that time.

But, it was necessary then, but I never want that again.

I should've known better.

We are both stressed with wedding plans, learning to take care of Daniel, and being sexually frustrated on top of that. Yeah, it's a wonder that we haven't had more arguments.

But, for the most part, we were lucky.

Some people have more problems after becoming first-time parents, but Bella and me have coped pretty well. Except for last night.

But, that was my fault, not hers.

I finished making the lasagna for dinner.

Even though, it won't be as good as Bella's, hopefully it will be edible.

I just hoped that she'd be home soon so we could talk, and I wanted to hear about her doctor appointment.

I finished up some stuff in our bedroom, when I heard the door open.

"Edward," I heard her call out quietly.

"I'm in our room," I called back to her.

She walked slowly into our room, and placed her bag on the floor.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi, where's Daniel?" I asked.

"He's with Alice and Jasper."

"Oh," I replied, feeling conflicted. Was she not staying?

"I'm sorry I left last night. It wasn't fair of me to do that again."

"No, Bella. It's okay. I shouldn't have made you feel that way. I just didn't want to hurt you."

"I know that, and I shouldn't have been a bitch to you," she says looking down at her hands.

"Love, you weren't. I shouldn't have pushed you away that way. I love you and I never meant for you to think that I didn't want you, because I will always want you."

"Edward," she said as she launched herself into my arms.

I caught her easily, and hugged her tight to me.

I devoured her lips, as our tongues caressed against each others.

"Mmm..." she moaned and pulled on my hair.

I walked us towards the bed and sat down with her straddling my lap.

She continued to kiss me, and I loved it.

I missed her so much last night.

She moved to kissing my neck, all the while pushing herself against me.

"Love, how was your appointment?" I asked as I placed my hands on her lower back.

She pulled back and looked at me.

"The doctor said that everything looked fine, and that we could become sexually active again."

It was a relief to know that nothing happened the time that we got each other off.

"That's great honey," I said as I placed my lips on hers.

Fuck, I loved when she was rocking against me.

I slid my hands up her sides as we continued kissing.

She moaned as my hard cock pressed into her hot, wet center.

Her hands were in my hair, pulling me against her.

"Bella, damn you feel so good. I need you baby, its been too long."

I really needed her. Its been too long since I have been inside her, and my dick has had enough of my hand.

"Edward, please I need you inside me too, babe. You can make love to me later, but I really need you to fuck me and fuck me good."

Holy shit, I think I just came a little in my pants. "Damn love, when you say stuff like that, I go crazy for you. I really wanted to do this right, but baby your wish is my command."

I grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off of as I attached my lips to her neck, damn she tasted good, nipping the skin there. She moaned and threw her head back, giving me better access as she began pulling at my shirt.

I pulled away from her for just a moment so she could take my shirt off as well. I slipped my hands behind her and undid her bra, watching her full beautiful breasts spill out from their confines. They are magnificent.

"Bella, you have the most fuck hot tits ever. Damn baby, I need to suck on them."

Now I do remember that Bella was breastfeeding Daniel still, so I knew she would have milk in those tits, and I really, really want to see what it would taste like. So I am weird, sue me.

"E- Edward are y, you sure? I mean I don't want you to be grossed out or anything, and your mouth would feel soo, mmm, good on my nipples."

Before I could answer her, my mouth was already attached to her right nipple, sucking and twirling my tongue around it. And her milk tasted so fucking good.

I switched to the other breast and gently sucked the nipple in between my lips, softly I bit down on it.

Bella moaned loudly as she grabbed the back of my hair.

"Mmm, fuck Edward," she said as I sucked harder on her tit.

I felt her hands move down my side as she reached my pants, I felt her undo the buttons on my button-fly jeans.

She pushed them down as far as she could, and then I pulled away from her so that I could kick them the rest of the way off.

Before I laid back down, I pulled her jeans off of her along with her underwear.

I marveled at the sight of her, laying naked on our bed.

She tried to cover herself with her hands, but I shooed them away.

"You're fucking beautiful, Bella. Please don't try to hide from me. I love your body."

"Edward," she moaned as I laid down over her.

"I love you, baby," I said as I captured her lips mine.

Our tongues tangled together as I intertwined our fingers placing our hands on either side of her head as I devoured her mouth.

I could feel my cock reacting to her closeness and her warmth.

I could also feel her wetness against me, and I couldn't wait to bury my cock so deep into her pussy.

Fuck, it's been a long six weeks.

Just thinking of her tight pussy milking my cock as I pounded into her, I nearly came right then.

"Edward, please fuck me. What are you waiting for?" she asked as she rocked her hips up into my rock hard cock.

I aligned myself with her entrance as I slammed into her.

Fuck, she was still tight even after giving birth to Daniel.

We both moaned at the feeling of me being inside of her again.

She pulled her knees up to my sides, opening herself a little wider for me.

I untangled my hands from hers as I placed them on her knees.

This helped me to spread her wider, and as I did I pounded harder into her sweet pussy.

"Bella...baby, mmm, am I hurt-ing you?" Fuck she felt soooo damn good.

"E, Edward, no, just keep going, I...I am getting there."

I was so glad Daniel was spending the night with Alice as Bella screamed at me.

I continued pounding into her as I felt her walls clench around me.

She screamed my name as she came, I mean really screamed. I hope our neighbors didn't call the police. Shit, she was was fucking cumming in waves.

"Damn, baby, so fucking good. Was that all for me, Bella?"

"Y..yes, it all for you," she said as she rode out her orgasm.

"Bella, fuck I'm close," I said as I stilled above her.

Looking deeply into her eyes, I came hard as I screamed out her name.

"Fuck, Bella... fuck," I said as I emptied inside of her.

She clutched at me as my body convulsed against hers.

"I love you, Edward," she cooed into my ear.

"I love you too, Bella," I said as I tried to control my breathing.

I laid my head against her chest as she stroked my back.

I placed a kiss over her heart as I looked up into her eyes.

"Love, I didn't hurt you did I? I didn't mean to get that rough with you?"

"No, you didn't hurt me. I loved that you let yourself go. You know I like it when you do that," she smiled at me.

I rolled us over so that we were laying on our sides, facing each other.

"Bella, I love you and please say you forgiven me for yesterday."

"I love you too, and I already forgave you for yesterday," she says as she kissed me.

It was a soft and gentle kiss, one that conveyed her love for me.

As we laid there we talked and cuddled together.

Neither one of us wanting to be far apart from each other.

We ended up making love a few times before succumbing to sleep, securely wrapped up in each others arms.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Authors Note: **__ This is the long awaited final chapter of the story, there will be one epilogue set on the ten year anniversary of September 11th. Hope that you will enjoy the wedding... till next time. Sher._

Chapter 21

**BPOV**

It was the morning of my wedding, I was a nervous wreck.

I know that Edward and I belonged together, we've been through hell.

Last year I nearly lost the love of my life on this day, but today I am marrying him.

Some people questioned why we would want to get married on this day. We told them we wanted it to represent how strong that day made us. That how it tore us apart, but now we are stronger than ever.

I stood looking in the mirror, my hair was curled in waves and secured with a clip.

My engagement ring glittered in the sunlight filtering in from the window as I stood thinking back to last year.

It was a morning like this, a clear blue sky with a slight crispness to the air.

I woke up early that morning and left Edward sleeping in our bed.

He didn't have to get up yet, so I went out on the balcony to draw the twin towers.

He got up and well we went back to bed.

That was the morning that Daniel was conceived.

Our lives would be torn apart that morning, but like we knew we were one of the lucky ones.

So many people lost their lives on that day, but Edward survived.

Yeah he as an asshole for a while, but it took me leaving him for him to realize what he was doing.

When we first talked, I was so nervous and he was too.

He thought I would hang up on him.

Truth was, I was longing to hear his voice too.

I knew that once we talked, eventually we would find our way back to each other.

Sure, it wasn't all sunshine and roses.

We had our little problems along the way, but I think we learned to deal with them a little differently.

Edward and I were stronger than ever.

We were getting married.

I was so nervous, and I wasn't sure why.

I wanted to marry him and I knew we'd be happy.

When he proposed on his birthday, there wasn't a question as to how I would answer him.

I knew I'd say yes, but to see him on a bended knee in front of his family and all our friends I couldn't hide the tears.

Hearing his heartfelt words, and his voice cracking as he asked me.

I couldn't wait to say yes, even though the pain of the contractions were getting to be a lot.

Daniel wanted to make his entrance.

It would've been cool for them to share the same birthday, but it didn't work out that way.

Daniel made his entrance into the world on the twenty-first instead.

I heard a knock on the door, and I told them to come in.

"Bella, are you ready?" Alice asked as she came in dressed in her blue bridesmaid dress.

"Almost, I just need to put my dress on."

"What were you doing?" she asked looking at me.

"Thinking about this past year and all that has happened. I never thought when I left him that day that I'd be standing here waiting to marry Edward."

"Yeah, I wasn't sure either. But I'm glad that you and Edward worked everything out. Let's get you dressed so that you're not late. Edward might freak out if you don't show up on time."

"That he would," I said as I slipped off the robe I had on.

Alice helped me slip into the dress and buttoned it up for me.

She put the veil in my hair and looked over my make up.

"You look absolutely stunning," she said as there was a knock at the door.

She went to open it as I looked in the mirror.

I felt every bit like a princess today as I turned around to see Edward's mom standing there with a box in her hands.

"Bella, oh my you look so beautiful. Edward wanted me to give you this," she said as she handed me a box.

"How is he?" I asked taking the box from her.

"He's a nervous wreck. Carlisle was threatening him when I left."

"With what?

"Giving him a sedative to calm him down. He's been pacing for about forty-five minutes. Emmett even spiked his juice to get him to calm down."

"Can I talk to him? Please go get him, he can stand on the other side of the door."

"Bella, you know the traditions," Alice said.

"It'll be fine the door will separating us. He's probably remembering last year," I said looking up at the clock. It was the time that the tower fell.

"Okay," she said as she looked at the clock too.

Esme left to go get Edward for me.

I know that just him hearing my voice will calm him and that will be the reassurance that he needs.

He was probably thinking about being trapped in that stairwell and was freaking out.

I still couldn't fully understand all that must have went through his hand as he was trapped in that stairwell and making that call to me.

I can still hear that last call to my voicemail, the pain and fear in his voice as he tried to convey his love to me.

Everything word from that message replayed in my mind. I felt the tears fill my eyes as I thought of that message.

I moved to the door as there was a small tap on it.

I opened it and held onto the doorknob.

"Edward," I said.

"Love, I just needed to hear you. I love you," he said his voice thick with emotion.

"I know, baby. I love you too."

"Did you open my present?" he asked as he moved his hand around the door to find mine.

"No, not yet. I will now," I said as I pressed my hand to his.

I picked up the box and opened it.

Nestled inside was a snow globe with the New York City skyline and a picture of us inside it.

Engraved on it was today's date and our names, and Together Forever, Stronger than Ever.

"Edward it's beautiful. I love it."

I handed it to Alice, so that she could put it down as I reached my fingers to his.

"I'm glad," he said clutching my fingers.

"Alice is giving me the stink eye, so I better finish getting dressed. I love you and I'll see you in a few minutes."

"I love you too and I can't wait to see you. I'll be waiting for you."

He pulled my fingers up to his lips and kissed them softly.

I nearly pulled the door open to grab ahold of him and wrap him in my arms but Alice stopped me.

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

Once I closed the door, Alice finished her final preparations and I was all set to go.

She picked up my bouquet as my father knocked on the door with my mom.

"Hey babygirl, are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, definitely ready," I said with a smile.

"Bella, you look so beautiful. But something is missing," my mom said.

"What? I have everything on," I said looking down at myself.

"You are missing something blue," she said as she held out a box. "This is from me and your father."

"These clips were Grandma Swan's, we had the blue stones replaced with real sapphires," he said quietly as he opened the box.

"Mom, dad these are beautiful."

I handed them to Alice as she slid them in my hair.

"Thank you both," I said as I hugged them gently.

"It's time, Bella," Alice said.

"Okay, I'll see you out there."

They both left leaving me with my dad.

"You really do look beautiful, Bells. It's not too late to run," he said jokingly.

He hasn't called me Bells in years, it was nice.

"Thanks dad, but I'm not running anywhere but to Edward. He's my forever."

"I know, I was just giving you the option."

"Thanks."

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes. Dad?"

He looked up at me, "Yeah, Bells."

"Don't let me fall."

"Never," he said as he led us from the room.

I could hear the music starting as Alice opened the door and she started walking.

My heart started beating a bit faster as I knew soon I would be walking through that door, heading down the aisle towards Edward.

I thought back to the day that I walked out on him.

He was still in his wheelchair and he said please don't go and I just turned and walked away.

It was one of the hardest things I've ever did, but it was also the best decision I have ever made.

If I wouldn't have left, we wouldn't be getting married today.

I don't think we'd be together at all, of course he'd still be a part of Daniel's life but not really a part of mine.

As the music changed and my dad started walking us down the aisle, and I looked down toward the end and saw Edward standing at the front of the church.

I nearly sprinted down the aisle, I couldn't wait to get there.

A smile broke out across his face as he looked at me.

I couldn't help but smile back at him as I walked faster down the aisle, I didn't want to waste another minute away from Edward.

After what seemed like an eternity to get to Edward, I was finally standing in front of him as my father placed my small hand in Edward's larger hand.

My dad leaned over and kissed my cheek as he turned to sit next to my mother.

I looked up into Edward's eyes before we turned to the minister. In his eyes I saw such love shining in them and tears were gathered at the corners of them.

I squeezed his hand as we waited for the minister to start the ceremony.

When it was time for our vows, the minister told everyone that we wrote our own and that Edward was going to go first.

Edward turned to me and took both my hands in his and with a deep breath before he started.

"Bella, my love, my heart and my best friend, when we met at Starbucks I thought you were the most beautiful girl that I've ever met. When you spilled your coffee on me, it was one of the best things that ever happened to me. I couldn't believe that I asked for your number and I was more surprised that you gave it to me. I was so nervous to call and ask you out. I was afraid that you'd say no. But you said yes, and from the moment that our hands first touched I knew that you were it for me. "

He took a moment to take a deep breath and to wipe away a tear from my eye.

We both smiled at each other as he continued.

"Who would have thought that after only dating for a few months that we would move in together, that day was the happiest of my life. Nothing prepared me for that fateful morning one year ago, you woke up early and I found you on the balcony drawing and I took you back to bed. I'm glad I did, because those images of us that morning, helped me fight to hold on while we were trapped. I thought of all the things I'd miss if I didn't make it. I thought of how I wanted you to be my wife, and have my babies. I thought of us growing old together."

He paused a second as he took a deep breath, I knew how hard this was for him.

"Once I was found and we learned I couldn't walk, I did everything in my power to make you leave me, but you held on until I said really horrible things. Then you left me, and I'm glad you did otherwise I know we would not be here today. I love you Bella with all my heart. Thank you for loving me enough to hold on and fight for me. I will love you with every single breath I take. You are my love forever."

I wiped away tears as the minister said it was my turn.

I really hated public speaking but this I knew I had to do. Edward squeezed my hand as I looked up into his eyes.

He mouthed 'I love you', as I started to speak.

"Edward, I love you with everything that is within me. I never thought much of marriage, but I knew that you were it for me. I was so embarrassed when I spilled my coffee on you, I just wanted to run away. But you didn't want to let go. You asked me for my number and I surprised myself by giving it to you. I couldn't believe when you called and asked me out. When you showed up for our date, I had to apologize for the hyperness of my roommate, Alice for taking a myriad of pictures of us. Stating that we would thank her one day. She was right. I knew that night as you kissed me that we were perfect together."

I had to pause and wipe tears away.

"Once we moved in together, it felt like my life was complete. One year ago on this very date, our lives were torn apart, two airplanes nearly broke us. But by some miracle you were spared, those three days I felt that my life was hell, not knowing if you were alive or dead, not knowing if you were trapped suffering in those buildings was the hardest thing ever. Once you were found and we learned you couldn't walk, you did your best to push me away and it worked I walked out on you. But I think that if I wouldn't have walked out on you then, we wouldn't be where we are today. I love you more than ever, baby. I promise today to never walk away when we are angry, and I promise to love you with every minute of everyday. You are my best friend and my lover, and the father of my children. Today, you will become my husband."

I took a deep breath before I continued.

"I've kept this picture hidden since Emmett found it on the second day that you were missing. He went to the WTC site every day, he said he was just out, but we knew he was there looking for you, searching for anything. He came home on the second day, clutching this frame in his hands, it was completely covered in soot and dust, but it was totally unbroken. I took it as a sign that you and me would be unbroken. I had it put inside this shadow box, exactly as it was found. This is my wedding gift to you. I love you and I'm so glad that we are standing here in front of God, our families and our friends and our son. You are everything to me. I love you, forever."

The minister asked for the rings as Emmett stepped forward and got them out of his pocket.

"Sorry if the are wet, padre' I may have dropped them in the toilet," he said with a smirk.

"Emmett, you idiot," Edward hissed at him.

"What?" I whispered.

"I'll tell you later," he said quietly to me.

The minister had Edward repeat after him and I felt the tears streaming down my face as Edward spoke the words to me and then slipped the ring on my finger.

"Isabella, repeat after me," the minister said to me.

I repeated the same words to Edward and then slipped his ring on his finger.

"Now that the rings have been exchanged and they have said their vows to each other. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Edward pulled me gently to him, and lowered his mouth to mine.

His kiss was soft and gentle, then he pulled away and whispered I love you to me and then he leaned in again and kissed me.

I pulled on the back of his hair and deepened the kiss, sliding my tongue against his, it wasn't until I moaned and heard Emmett say loudly to get a room that I remembered that we weren't alone.

Slowly we pulled away from each other and smiled.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay," I said with a smile.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen," he said as we turned to our families and friends.

As we walked down the aisle to stand at the back of the church, we received our friends, with hugs and congratulations. There were tears and smiles and then it was time for the many photographs.

We took pictures together, with our families, with our attendants, and with Daniel.

He would just giggle and smile up at us.

Finally after what seemed like thousands of pictures, we were in the limo and on the way to the reception.

My mom said that she'd take Daniel back to the hotel with her, since she was watching him while we went on our honeymoon.

I didn't know where we were going on our honeymoon, Edward planned it all and only our parents knew where we were going.

Even Alice knew, since she packed my suitcase. How she didn't tell me was beyond me.

Edward held me in his arms as the limo meandered through the streets.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm good. You?"

"Good actually. I can't wait till we are alone, wherever we are going."

"Bella, nice try. I'm not going to tell you. All I will tell you is we are staying at a hotel tonight and then in the morning we are flying out to our honeymoon."

After a short ride, we arrived at the reception, Edward helped me from the car as he held my hand we walked into the restaurant.

It was decorated in blue and white, and had many candles.

All of our family and friends were there.

We ate, danced and had a great time.

Of course Emmett made another speech, and even my father had a few words to say. Which meant that he had a lot of champagne because Charlie Swan was not a public speaker.

At least his comments were cute and not about sex, like Emmett's.

My dad shared little childhood memories of me and my dreams of prince charming and how I was always stuck in a book. He mentioned how much he admired Edward and that even though when he was being mean to me, my dad wanted to come and shoot him in the ass.

It was a great speech, but I was getting impatient and I think Edward could tell.

"Are you ready to go, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked.

"Yes, definitely," I said as we said our goodbyes.

We walked back out to the car and headed to the hotel.

I couldn't wait to be alone with Edward.

I leaned into him and kissed along his neck as my fingers threaded into his hair.

I slid my hand down the front of his pants and felt his rock hard cock.

"Mmm... all for me baby?" I asked.

"Of course, love."

I continued stroking him through his pants and he moaned and pushed himself up into my hand.

"Bella, feels so good. But I don't want t..to come in my pants. I want be buried deep inside you when I come," he said as he pulled me to him and kissed me.

I never get tired of kissing him. Each kiss was so good and different.

You could definitely feel the love between us in those kisses.

Finally the car pulled up to the hotel and we got out, and made our way into the hotel.

Edward checked in and we went to the elevator.

As we approached our room, I could feel the anticipation tightening in my stomach. I wanted him so badly, being apart one night now was hard. I felt lost without him.

He opened the door as he put our bags down and he scooped me up in his arms.

"Edward! You don't have to do this," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It's tradition, and I want to do it," he said as he walked us over the threshold.

He sat me on the bed as he went back for our bags.

He walked back over to me and pulled me up to him and kissed me passionately.

"I love you," I said as I pushed some hair from his eyes.

"I love you, more than I could ever say."

He slowly unbuttoned my dress and pulled it down from my shoulders as it pooled at my feet and I stood in my matching bra and panty set.

"You look exquisite, love."

"Mmm.. you look remarkable too," I said pulled at his tie and vest.

"Stop, let me take care of you first."

I watched as he took off his clothes as I laid back on the bed.

"You're so beautiful," he said as he kissed up my leg.

He ran his hand over my cloth covered pussy as he moaned at my arousal that was seeping onto my underwear.

"Edward, please don't tease me."

"I won't make you wait long, I just want to touch you and savor you."

He hooked his fingers under the sides of my underwear and pulled them down my legs.

"So beautiful," he murmured as he kissed up my legs.

Slowly but surely his made his way up to my pussy, kissing my outer lips before parting them with his tongue and licking his way up to my clit.

"Edward," I murmured as I gripped his hair.

He licked vigorously at my clit bringing me to the brink of orgasm before he pulled back and crawled up my body as he lined himself up with my entrance and slowly slipped inside me.

"Mmm.. I love how you feel inside me," I murmured.

"I love being inside you, baby," he said as he moved against me.

Our bodies moved together slowly as we spiraled toward our orgasms.

"Yes, Edward, that's it," I murmured as he pushed in deep.

"Be..lla," he called out as he fell over the edge taking me with him.

I clung to him as our bodies trembled against each other.

"I love you," I breathed out against his ear.

"I love you too, so much Bella. Thank you for agreeing to marry me."

"I couldn't think of ever marrying anyone but you."

"I'm so glad we found our way back to each other, there were times after you left me that I thought we were over. But I'm so glad that we were able to find the way back. I don't know how I would live without you or Daniel," he said softly.

"You never have to worry about that now. I'm here with you forever."

We cuddled into each other as sleep was on the horizon.

I could feel Edward's body relaxing next to me.

I loved how he held me as he slept, its always been like this and when we were apart it was what I missed the most.

I always felt safe and protected within his arms.

As Edward slept, I held his hand in mine and ran my fingers over his ring and thought over how easy it would have been to lose him on that September morning.

I'll never forget where I was when my world fell apart.

On that September morning, the world tried to separate us, but by the grace of God Edward was spared and even though there was a long road for us to get back to where we are now, I will never forget those who lost their lives on that Tuesday morning and one day we will go back there and lay flowers for those who lost their lives.

But for now, I am looking forward to our honeymoon, wherever that may be and toward our future.

One that may not have been possible one year ago as the towers fell.

That day will forever be in my mind and in my heart.

Slowly sleep overtook me, and I slept peacefully in his arms.

-**The End-**

_*****thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story. Please stay tuned for the Epilogue and please check out my other stories written under the name Lost Twi Sisters._


	22. EPILOGUE

Sunday, September 11, 2011

EPOV

It's been ten years since that fateful Tuesday morning when my life, along with countless other lives were blown apart and changed forever.

Many people lost their lives that morning as those planes slammed into the World Trade Center, the Pentagon and the field in Pennsylvania.

I can still hear the sounds from inside that building, the unearthly moans of the steel as it pulled away from the concrete.

I've had nightmares of being trapped, of watching Bella being buried under the rubble and I've even had dreams of my children being buried in the rubble.

I guess they'd call me one of the lucky ones, who made it out, even though I wasn't able to walk for a while. I should've been thankful that I was alive, but I wasn't I resentful and very hateful.

I'm glad Bella left me when she did, if she wouldn't have I don't think we would be together now.

We've been married nine years today.

She was so loving and patient with me during those dark days, until I finally pushed her away.

I'm sure if she didn't leave we would not be here now.

We have three kids, Daniel is our first born, he's 9 now, then we have Shelby Elizabeth who is 6 and Hunter Michael who is 3.

Since it is the ten year anniversary of 9/11, we decided that we would take the kids down to the WTC site and let them see where it happened, and see the memorial's, and I wanted to leave flowers for Riley.

I've never forgotten him, but through counselling I've come to accept that I was not responsible for his death.

It took me a long time to realize that.

I held a lot of guilt for his death, that I shouldn't have been carrying.

Nothing that happened on that day was my fault.

It was a very somber event going back there today, I've only been back once with Bella and that was a few years after it happened.

I had a panic attack and she had to practically drag me away from there.

Which was hard for her to do being pregnant.

Bella was such a strong woman, even today she's gotten the kids ready as I mentally prepared myself to go back there again.

"Dad, mom wants to know if you are ready?" Daniel asked as he came into my office.

"Yeah son, tell her I'll be right there."

I could hear him yelling to Bella that I was coming.

I walked down the hall looking at the pictures that Bella put up, they started from our first date, all the way to the day we were married and the births of our children.

I couldn't help but think how differently things may have been if we didn't find our way back to each other or if I didn't come back at all.

Bella would have been a single mother to Daniel, since he was conceived on or before 9/11.

I joined my family at the door and Bella turned to me and gave me a smile.

"You okay?" she asked.

"As good as I can be."

We piled into the car and I drove us into the city.

We got there long after all the ceremonies were finished, so there were people there but not a lot.

I parked and we got out.

Bella held Hunters hand as I took Shelby's hand in mine and Daniel walked beside me.

"It's okay, daddy. Mommy said I had to be your rock right now."

I just smiled down at my little girl, who was the spitting image of Bella.

"Thanks baby girl," I said as we walked toward the reflecting pools.

It was a beautiful day, no clouds just a blue sky.

As we walked along, I released my fears over being here and let go of the guilt and anger that I felt over everything.

I laid the flowers for Riley down where other flowers were placed.

We walked around for a bit, and Bella sat next to one of the reflecting pools with Hunter and Shelby as Daniel stood reading the memorial plaques.

I watched my family from where I was and I was truly grateful to have been spared on that day.

Bella came up to me and slipped her arm around my waist as I stood looking at the site.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"I am. I think I've made peace with everything. I'm glad we brought the kids here," I said.

"Me too."

I looked around at everything and then turned to the beauty by my side, "Ready love?"

"Whenever you are," she said as she slipped her hand in mine and we gathered the kids. "Can we go to Starbucks before we drop the kids off with Alice for the night?"

"Anything you want, love."

I kissed her cheek and held her close.

"Thank you for standing by me, even when I didn't deserve it."

"You're welcome, but I couldn't have left forever even if I wanted to. You're my soulmate, Edward. I'd be lost without you."

"Mommy, is it time to give Daddy the card?" Shelby asked with Daniel standing with her and Hunter.

Bella nodded.

Shelby handed me a card and I just stared at it for a moment.

"Open it," she whispered.

I ripped the envelope open and read the outside of the card.

It was your ordinary anniversary card, but what was on the inside brought me to my knees once again.

"Are you serious?" I asked as I looked into Bella's eyes.

"Yes," she whispered as she placed her hand on her stomach.

I couldn't have been happier at this very moment.

"I love you so much, Bella. What a way to celebrate our anniversary and our life."

"I love you too. Are you sure you are happy with us being pregnant again?"

"I'm completely happy. You're incredible and amazing. You've made my life unforgettable."

We stood there huddled together with our children as we watched the sun slip behind a cloud, casting shadows over the ground as we walked back to our car.

What an unforgettable day, and an unforgettable life we've had.

*****************************the End.********************


End file.
